The Artist and the Russian Boxer: Forbidden Temptation 2
by Garnet2015
Summary: After 30 years, Adonis Creed, son of Apollo Creed creates his legacy with the support of his fiance, mentor, and aunt. His twin sister, Astrid is creating her own path and finding herself in her brother's shadow. Viktor Drago fights for titles and glory his father once possessed. But when Astrid and Viktor meet before a match against her brother, a forbidden temptation forms.
1. Chapter 1

1

Prologue

 _1998_

 _I didn't want to go back to a group home. They separated us the last time and we got really lucky to be brought back together at the detention center. Adonis was put in a holding cell because he was fighting some kid who talked about our mom. She died in a car crash. Our dad, well we never knew him. I was sitting in a small room with a book in my hand. Someone was wanting to see us. I didn't know who they were, but whatever they had to say I wouldn't go anywhere without my brother._

 _The door opened and I looked up to see Gloria, one of the social workers. But behind her was a black woman. She was older, her hair in a tight bun, brown lipstick and light make up. Her eyes seemed to sparkle and she was in a night beige suit. She looked fancy._

" _Hey Astrid. This is-" but the woman held her hand up._

" _Could you give us a moment?" she asked lightly and the woman nodded._

" _Of course." she replied and left the room. The door closed behind her and she just looked at me for a moment taking in my face. I looked her over some as well._

" _Are you a social worker?" I asked and she shook her head._

" _No." she responded and I looked her over some._

" _If you're going to take me to a group home, I won't go anywhere without my brother." I stated and she shook her head._

" _I don't work for the state." she comments and moves closer to the table. I lean back some and look her face over more. She looks like she has soft skin. She pointed to the chair. "May I?" I didn't want to be rude and so I nodded._

" _Sure." I replied and she smiled and slowly sat down in front of me. She eyed my book._

" _What are you reading?" she asked. I glanced at my thick paperback book and shrugged._

" _Tales of the unwanted." I replied. She tilted her head._

" _What is that about?" she asked curiously._

" _A man's daughter is kidnapped and he thinks she was taken by a murderer to be groomed as a killer. So he goes to great lengths to save her." I replied. Her eyes flexed with interest._

" _They let you read that in here?" she asked and I shrugged._

" _I'm no stranger to the truths of this world. I just happen to have an interest in reading about the fictional portions of the hardships of life. In other words, yes they do." I answered and she nodded slowly, smiling genuinely now._

" _Astrid… my name is Alicia. I am your father's sister." she replied. I stared at her with confused eyes not sure of how to take in her information._

" _I don't know my father. For all I know I have no father." I answered. She gave me a mildly firm look._

" _I know that. You and Adonis did not get to meet him when he was alive, but you did have a father. And he was quite the man." she replied. So, he was dead too. I looked down some taking in this realization._

" _So why are you here?" I asked, and she continued to smile._

" _I want you and your brother to come live with me." she answered and I was stunned for a moment unsure of how to react. Her voice was melodic and her skin wasn't even wrinkled for an old woman. I licked my lips some._

" _Why, don't you have any kids?" I asked her and she chuckled some._

" _Yes I do. I have one son. His name is Alexander. He's thirteen." She replies. I looked her over with skepticism._

" _So why would you want to take in more kids?" I asked pushing just a little bit. Her smile remained sweet as she looked me over._

" _Because you both are my family, too." she responded. I looked her over some not sure if what she said was true. She seemed fancy, maybe she had money. Not like that mattered, but I didn't want just a home, I wanted a family. I looked at the table wondering if she's spoken to Adonis about this. But I was more interested in my father now._

" _My father… what was his name?" I asked gently…_

 _CREED_

Author's Notes

BOOOM here is the sequel to Forbidden Temptation taking place in the Creed Universe specifically Creed 2 but will have characters from the Creed 1. I'm pretty sure I got Alexander's age correct since he was born in 1985 and the prologue of this chapter is 1998 making him 13. Anyways, I will make the alt. ending for Forbidden Temptation, but I just want to get the ball rolling on this fic. Anyways enjoy! Also I am waiting a few more weeks before I close the vote and start a new fic of what you have decided.


	2. Chapter 2

2

My brother had created his own destiny and has followed it even at the hesitation of our aunt. It destroyed her to see our father killed and now he decided to become a boxer as well.

And he did it. He boxed his way to the top and I was there to see him rise to WBC World Heavyweight Championship. Now it was time for me to follow my dreams as well as an artist/photographer. I had my aunt's talent for photography and I also enjoyed painting and drawing. I traveled all over the world to the places my father has fought and photographed the stages, the parks and gyms that he trained in, the cemetery of which he was buried in. I had sold many art works and felt I was living the world I wanted for myself. I even went to country's my brother had his matches in as well.

Kiev, Ukraine

"Pregnant… engaged, Bianca that is amazing! Congratulations on all of it. Plus you signed your record deal. Donnie must be thrilled." I replied walking in a large pink sweater and socks, my cell phone pressed to my ear. My apartment was small, but enough room for my art and my nice furniture. I moved outside for a moment on the balcony and looked down at the depressing ground at the Ukraine. Some guy is jogging with a truck following behind him. I was going to freeze my ass so I went back inside.

"I'm surprised he didn't tell you." she replied, and I shook my head sitting down at my table, a large blank note book in front of it.

"Oh Adonis, doesn't tell me much anymore. Ever since that fight we had over Conlan, I am not sure he is ready to forgive me yet." I replied.

"You're a grown woman, Astrid. You're allowed to do whatever you want and Donnie knows that." she said with confidence. Before I could start my sketches there was a knock at the door.

"Thanks, B. I have to go. I'll call you later." I replied.

"Okay. Take care of yourself." she replied.

"Yeah." I replied halfheartedly and hung up. I went over to the door and looked through the peep hole. I closed my eyes and sighed and looked down for a second before opening the door slowly.

"I thought I told you we could hang out when I was in Liverpool." I replied opening the door more to show the full form of Ricky Conlan. He shrugged casually.

"I couldn't stay away. I heard you were in Kiev, so I thought I would stop by. You know surprise you… what are you even doing here in Kiev?" he said.

"You heard? Are you following me Mr. Conlan?" I asked and he casually shook his head.

"Nah. Just keeping up with your magazines and your art work. Can I come in?" he asked. I stared at him for a bit longer opening the door.

In only thirty minutes, I was on my hands and knees on my bed. The headboard knocked against the wall, while Ricky rammed into me from behind.

"Fuck!" he growls out as he lifts my leg for better access. My moans and whimpers fill the room as I feel his cock hitting me deeper and deeper.

"Oh god!" I cried out in utter bliss.

When I visited him at his apartment, usually I'd be the first to get dressed after our heated romps. But when he visited, he took his time. I guess it showed who was more attached. We stared at the ceiling, my blankets covering our lower halves.

"Why don't you come stay with me in Liverpool?" he asked. I shook my head.

"We've talked about this." I said with a sigh and he shook his head.

"No you said no. We didn't even talk about this." he said. I shrugged.

"Because there is nothing to discuss. You have your life with your children and wife."

"Ex-wife." he said and I shook my head.

"You should not have up and left her like you did." I said sitting up now and he sat up as well.

"We both knew I wasn't happy with her. She knew we weren't going to make it." he said raising his hand to caress my cheek. "You just helped confirmed it for me."

Yeah I had a real bad habit fucking the guys my brother has fought in the ring. First it was Leo, Sporino, Danny Wheeler, and now Ricky. I guess that was what I got for living in my brother's shadows for so long.

He fought men. I fucked them.

After Ricky got dressed and I led him to the door, he stopped in the door way and looked at me.

"Just think about it?" he asked. I inhaled some and nodded.

"Okay." I replied and he smiled and leaned down kissing me lightly before heading out. I closed the door and locked it before pressing my back to the door and groaning some and running my fingers through my hair. I noticed I didn't answer his question about why I was really here. I had little apartments in certain places where I did my business. Plus, Adonis would soon be here to challenge some boxer. I didn't know his name, but Rocky made me promise to be there for the fight. He and Aunt Alicia would be there, so I said I would too.

3 Days Later-Back in America- Los Angeles

Alicia's POV

After getting off the phone with Rocky, I couldn't help but be filled with emotions. _He_ came to Adrian's Restaurant and actually spoke to him. After all these years. I shook my head placing my hands on my vanity table. I couldn't believe his son was challenging Adonis. I haven't seen him, but if he was like his father, I feared for my nephew. A slight knock on my door made my head lift so I had to face myself in the mirror. I had a long braid that hung over the shoulder of my robe. A few curls stuck out.

"Come." I replied. It was Delores, one of my maids.

"Ms. Creed. There is a…gentleman here to see you." she said and I could tell she looked a bit nervous. I knew he was here. It wasn't a secret that I lived in my brother's house and had taken over his affairs. When I didn't answer she nodded. "I will send him away."

"No. It's alright." I replied and left my room after tightening my robe. I moved from my room and down the hall. It's such a glorious all, even at night. Portraits of my family were above each sconce and it was like walking through history. First it was of our parents and Apollo and I when we were young. Then it was of us as teenagers, then he and Mary Ann. Another was of Alexander and I. He had joined the military when he was eighteen and was in Afghanistan. A soldier like his father. Last were pictures of me with Adonis and Astrid. They are so beautiful, my family. My children. I moved down the stairs and over to the door. Slowly I opened it, and his large form slowly turned to face me and now we were both standing here. 30 years older yet right now all time seemed to have stood still.


	3. Chapter 3

3

He had definitely aged, his hair swooping down some over his forehead. Even through his wrinkles, I could still see the strapping man I once knew. But his eyes. Those eyes I was unfamiliar with. Even when they looked at me with surprise and awe. He was in a black jacket and pants. I would be lying if I said I didn't expect him to be in uniform.

"Licia." he replied breathlessly. I slowly smiled never thinking I would hear him say my name again.

"Hello, Ivan." I replied gently and he slowly took a step closer, maybe to look at me in the porch light's dim rays. He still towered over me. I was unsure of what to say or what to do. I didn't expect to see him here. He slowly looked at my shoulder and gently began to lean into me. I just watched as his forehead nuzzled slowly into my shoulder. His scent washed over me reminding me of the days of passion that was once between us. I let out a gentle exhale and closed my eyes as I leaned my head into his finally and raised my arms to wrap around his neck.

I felt his arms enclose around me and pull me into him. I could feel my eyes watering slowly, but I held back the tears as I felt his face pulling back to look at me. He was so close, and I didn't know what he would do next until I felt his lips gently press into mine. I felt like a young girl again. I responded immediately. I had missed his lips so very much.

I invited him inside and his eyes looked all around the place as he entered the middle of the room.

"Quite a step up from Colorado." he said, and I just stood in front of him for a moment looking down some. I hadn't thought of that day for quite some time.

"My sister… Apollo's wife, died in a car crash the day of your fight with Rocky." I replied. His eyes softened some as he tucked his hands in his pockets.

"That is why you were not there in the end." he said. I nodded.

"They left me this home." I replied. He nodded gently.

"I am sorry for your loss." he said and now crossed his arms and looked away. I could see the soft traces of bitterness in his eyes. "I can see why you broke things off. You needed to… focus on yourself." I tilted my head and shook it slowly.

"No. I didn't break anything off-"

"Lies." he snapped lowly giving me a glare. I inhaled some and gave a firm stare of my own.

"I am not lying." I replied.

"We made deal. We write to each other. I wrote you countless letters. You never replied." he said, his tone laced with so much hurt. I shook my head stepping closer to him but he took a step back now as if not wanting to hear it.

"Ivan… I never received any of your letters. And any letter I received were my own just returned to me.

"I don't want to hear any more of your lies." he said shaking his head.

"Do you believe after thirty years, I would truly not speak to you!" I snapped.

"YES!" he shouted. One of my body guards in a black suit approached from the hall way upon hearing the yelling.

"Ms. Creed, do I need to throw him out?" he asked. Ivan turned to him with a glare, his hands curling into fists.

"You can try." he threatened. But I stood between the two men.

"Enough! No, Roman. I am perfectly fine." I replied before glaring up at Ivan who was just staring down at the smaller man. My voice was softer now. "Come with me." I walked around him and back over to the stairs. He began to follow after me and when we were at the top, I moved in the direction of my room. I had to show him I wasn't lying. Once I reached the door of my room, I turned to look at Ivan to see him staring at a particular portrait. I already knew which one. I slowly walked over to him and looked at his emotional eyes. He stared at Alexander in his uniform as I was seated in a wine-red chair in a black dress. It was sleeves, it's bust heart shaped. Ivan just stood there taking in the portrait.

"You… got married?" he asked softly, and I looked at the picture and shook my head.

"No." I replied, and he looked down at me now with a look of deep surprise.

"He is…"

I slowly nodded.

"Yes. This is Alexander Ivan Creed. Your son." I replied and his chest puffed out with his sharp inhale. He slowly covered his mouth with his hand. Alexander had his jaw, his height and my eyes. His hair was straight and his skin smooth and caramel complexioned.

"He is a soldier?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes. Like his father." I replied and took his hand. He looked at me, blue eyes watering as I led him slowly from his spot and to my room.

"Why did you not tell me?" he asked softly. I moved over to one of my dressers now and removed a large stack of unopened letters bound together by a rubber band. I moved back over to him and held up the stack.

"I sent these to you. In them are ultrasounds and pictures of your son and I." I replied. His eyes looked at my hands with pain as he slowly reached down and took them. He held the stack between his body and hugged them to him.

"You never got a single letter?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Not a single one." I replied. "Maybe your wife found them and mailed them back. If anything, I am happy she decided not to destroy them." He shook his head.

"I lost wife long ago. In my letters, I wrote that I lost everything: titles, home, respect. Even more I lost you and my son. And it is all because of Rocky." His saddened eyes now glossed over to anger and he turned and began to leave my room. I was worried now as I followed.

"Ivan-"

"I will make this right." he said. Even as an older man he was able to walk with great purpose. I followed him down the stairs.

"You plan to use your son against my nephew." I said and he paused at the bottom of the stairs and I just remained at the top. "That is not the way. Hatred will never be the way."

He didn't even face me as he quickly stormed out with my letters in hand.

A week later

Astrid's POV

I watched the rain fall from the living room. Since I would be here for a while, I figured I should start looking for places to take pictures. Maybe the building my brother will be fighting in. I checked my phone and saw there were no calls from him. I got dressed in some jeans and a sweater. I put my rain coat over me and grabbed my green bag which contained my extra umbrella and my camera. I slid on my rainboots, grabbed my giant umbrella from the corner and headed out. I exited the complex and put my hood on. The rain wasn't heavy but it was coming down fast. I merely walked up the street, just following the side walk. There was a construction site up ahead and I made sure not to walk in any restricted areas. But it did match the gloomy type of setting I was looking for.

I continued to walk until I was approaching a large set of apartments that went straight up. I saw someone sitting down on the side walk in front of me and I was familiar with the grey hoodie. It must be that guy who is always jogging around here. He was looking down with his hands atop of his head. He looked almost… defeated. I didn't plan to do anything about him as I past but he looked like he may need some type of motivation. I stopped in front of him but he didn't seem to notice me. So I merely moved my umbrella over his shaved head and the lack of rain over his head got his attention. He looked up at me. He had deep brown eyes and looked at me confused. I just stared at him and he just stared up at me. I inhaled finally and jiggled the umbrella at him.

"You run a lot around here. If you run in the rain and get sick, it'll be even harder to work out." I replied. He looked me over and I could tell he was mildly reserved. Maybe he didn't speak English. How rude of me to come to his country and not speak his language.

" _Take it."_ I replied. Now he seemed stunned. Maybe because I could speak his language. He raised his hand and I could tell how he lifted it that there was pure muscle under his hoodie. His hand was large and before it could over my hand entirely, I removed my hand. I hurried and dug into my bag and pulled out my other umbrella and opened it. Once that was done I looked down at the man before shrugging.

"If you want to throw it away later you can." I replied. He just blinked and looked at me like a lost puppy almost. I looked around noticing I wasn't going to get much out of him. So I nodded. "Good bye." I merely turned and began to walk back toward my apartment.

"Thank you." I heard his deep, thick accent say in English. I turned and looked at him and smiled politely and nodded and continued on.


	4. Chapter 4

4

When I returned home, I took a hot shower and just read White Oleander on my Ipad. I've seen the movie too. Michael Pfiffer and Allison Loman really painted a picture between the toxic relationship of Ingrid and Astrid Magnussen. I think my mother named me after her. But who is to know. My cell rang and I saw it was my aunt. I smiled and answered.

"Hey Aunt Alicia, what's going on?" I asked.

"Oh nothing much. I was just calling to see how you were. LA is abuzz about your brother's fight with this Viktor Drago and I just wanted to know if you wanted to talk." she replied. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Nothing to talk about." I replied.

"You sure? You know it's not good to bottle things up." she replied.

"I'm fine." I replied. Maybe because I was in the Ukraine and she was worried about hostility toward me by others if they knew who I was.

"Alright then. I am flying in tomorrow with plans of touring The Bohdan and Varvara Khanenko National Museum of Arts. Some of my work is displayed there. Would you like to come with me?" she asked. My eyes immediately sparkled, for she was my motivation to go into art and photography as a child. Spending any time with her since she adopted us gave me nothing but joy.

"Sure, that sounds good!" I said with a smile.

"Wonderful. I'll let you know when I land. I'll come pick you up." she said.

"Alright." I replied and we hung up.

There was a hard knock on the door, yet it seemed restrained if that made sense. I looked up thinking no one should be here. I hurried and threw on my pink sweater and came to the door. I opened it and had to immediately look up to see it was the guy from earlier. He stood at 6'4 and was in a black hoodie and matching pants.

"What are you doing here?" I immediately asked with suspicion keeping the door closed and he opened his mouth some and then closed it dumbly.

"I followed you… so I could return umbrella later." he said holding up my umbrella and I looked at it and then back at him. "It's later." I blinked some and realized this was a very big man, able to burst through my door if he wanted.

"You could have thrown it away." I said and he nodded.

"It… looks like a nice umbrella." he said and I slowly reached my hand through the door and he held it up to me causally. I quickly grabbed it and fumbled to get it back into the door.

"Thanks." I replied going to close the door.

"My name is Viktor." he said hurriedly causing me to pause some and look up at him confused. He looked down the hall as if expecting someone to see someone. He looked back down at me with a stunned gaze and I nodded.

"Hello… I'm Astrid." I replied and he nodded.

"Astrid." he answered lowly and looked the ground over for answers. "I've never had someone do something nice for me." I arched a brow now.

"It's just an umbrella." I replied and he nodded tucking his hands in his hoody.

"Yes I now that. But still." he said and suddenly pulled something out and held it up to me as if it were a bouquet of flowers. But instead it was a small square piece of paper and I tilted my head. "If you are not busy tomorrow night, I would be honored if you would come see me fight."

My brain went completely dead and it took a few seconds to reboot so I could understand what he had just asked me.

"You a fighter or something?" I asked and he nodded.

"A boxer. I plan to be champion someday. Maybe… we could… do something after match." he said and thought about his words. Knowing I had fighters in my blood line made me somewhat drawn to him. I was curious of how this fighter saw the world through his eyes. I slowly reached out my hand and gently took the ticket from him. I felt the side of his hand as I reached for it. For it being so cold, he was very warm. He gave a soft half smile.

"I will go." I replied and he nodded.

"I see you there." he said before turning and moving down the hall giving a childish sort of wave as he left. I looked down at the ticket before looking up with a smile and closing the door.

"A fighter you say." Aunt Alicia commented with interest as we sat in the back of her car.

"It was just a kind gesture. I'm sure it's just a small-time brawl or something." I replied and she smirked.

"Nothing is ever as it seems in the Creed family." she replied. She was in a nice leather print suit with her hair pinned back in a nice bun. She wore the same neutral make up she's been wearing for years. I looked her over some.

"Auntie, can I ask you a question?" I asked noticing she was staring out the window of the car with a kind of longing stare. She looked at me.

"Hm?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Why didn't you ever get married to Alexander's father?" I asked. Her smile dipped back some and I could tell I had brought up a memory that may have been a bit too painful. She sighed some and pat my right leg covered by my black stocking.

"Well truth be told I was in love with a soldier. But we were from different worlds and the worlds weren't ready for our type of relationship." I replied. I tilted my head some.

"He was white." I assumed and she nodded. It wasn't a big surprise. Alexander was clearly mixed.

"I figured it'd be bad in the 30s and 40s but not the 80s." I replied and she nodded.

"It wasn't our skin color that was the problem… it was our titles." she said in a story telling type tone. I tilted my head.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She hummed softly.

"Oh, being related to your father meant not dating certain people in his life. I was seeing someone in his life and it was quite dangerous to do so, even though that person did something very terrible." she replied. Her tone deepened some and I could tell something was weighing heavy on her mind and maybe even her spirit.

"What did he-" but she held her hand up closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"Let's not fester on the past, but look toward the bright future ahead. Now tell me about this mystery fighter." she said. I didn't want to upset her so I shrugged.

"I don't know him. It was raining yesterday so I gave him one of my umbrellas and he returned it and invited me out." I replied. She nodded slowly.

"Hm not usual method of courting, but all I can say is just be safe. If you want, I can put a tail on him to make sure you're being watched." she said and I shook my head.

"I will be just fine auntie." I replied and she nodded.

"Alright."

We arrived at the museum and was greeted by the curator who met my aunt with open arms. The day was completely ours. We walked the halls of the museum looking at sculptures and portraits. We got to see some of Aunt Alicia's. They were grand forms of pointillism and some were paintings of the wilderness. It gave the feeling you were actually there. That's what made my aunt's work so popular. The pictures she took, the paintings she created made you feel something deep in your soul.

"Have you spoken to your brother?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No. He won't return any of my calls and so I have stopped trying." I replied and she pouted some.

"It hurts me to see you both fighting. Twins are not as powerful when they are against each other." she explained and I sighed.

"I can't apologize enough." I said with guilt and she gave me a sharp look.

"You never should have apologized in the first place. You slept with men like it is your human nature and because they had a history with your brother, he got mad. He's going to have to learn that his sister is a grown woman." she said. I didn't feel that way.

"You have no idea how many times I have covered for him to sneak girls in to his room at night." I replied. She laughed out loud.

"Oh I knew every girl he snuck in and out. Ya'll weren't fooling anyone. Alexander did the exact same thing." she said before sighing melodically. She wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "I'm sure this fighter will have nothing to do with your brother."

After our tour, Aunt Alicia dropped me off at home. We shared a hug, she put a few twenties in my wallet, kissed my cheek good bye and we parted. That night I slid on my leggings, a black sweater, and a black leather jacket. I braided my hair back loosely and tied it with a rubber band. I slid on my black boots and headed out the door. I got in my car and put in the GPS directions that were on the ticket. What did I have to lose? I mean auntie was right. This guy had nothing to do with my brother.

Author's note

So when I watched Creed it seemed like Viktor looked kinda shy sometimes when he wasn't glaring or trying to look intimidating. I can imagine his father didn't teach him much about girls or even women as he matured from boy to man. All he knows is fighting so I am making him shy and curious in the first few chapters until things get heated with them and then that all melts away. Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

5

The building wasn't grand, but the parking lot was filled completely. I walked inside and handed a man in a black suit my ticket. He gave me a look over with tired eyes before handing me another small piece of paper.

" _Row 3 seat 11."_ he said in a thick tone. I nodded and just floated with numerous others down the brightly lit hall until we were in the arena. There were a few lights in the ceiling and a large ring surrounded by chairs. I found my chair and sat down. I noticed the room was filling up moderately fast. I'd like to think I had a good seat. Not too far, not too close. I remember Adonis would be going to underground fighting rings all over Mexico, slowly building his way to the top. He didn't like me being there during those fights. They were sketchy, and he constantly felt he had to watch me to make sure no one bothered me. I understood.

I noticed some guys a few rows back near the aisles watching me with intent like eyes. Maybe they were wondering what I was doing here in the sea of white faces. Did I really stand out that much? The quiet room is filling with chatter and excitement and I saw someone now moving toward the ring. A man who stood at about six-feet and had a small crew of guys following him. He must have been the fighter and the rest, his training crew. The crowd clapped and out of respect I clapped too. Two old guys were on either side of me, so I felt mildly safe that I wouldn't be bothered. Once the guy was in the ring it was maybe fifteen seconds until Viktor began to walk down the aisle with only one man behind him.

He was old with sad, pale blue eyes. His graying hair swept over his face. He's in a red jumpsuit. Only one trainer? That was noticeable. Adonis came out alone during his fights. He had no one to train him before Uncle Rocky came into his life.

Viktor was massive, veiled in a silver robe that was rimmed with black lining. His gloves, black and dangerous. The crowd cheered a bit heavier for him and I just curled my fingers and watched intently. My stomach was tightening a bit with nervousness. I didn't have the stomach for fighting, let alone watching it. But I swallowed my weakness when Adonis asked me to come to more of his fights once he grew popular and word got out that Apollo Creed's twin children have come out of the woodwork. It amazed people seeing us together, Apollo's spitting images.

My thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the bell. By now Viktor and the other nameless fighter were bare and approaching each other with their gloves up. I immediately noticed his body, which I didn't feel bad for noticing. I had felt he had muscle beneath the sleeve of his hoody when I first met him, and now my thoughts were right. He was perfectly sculpted. I bet I would break my hand on his tight stomach. I watched the smaller fighter throw some punches at Viktor's stomach. He didn't even look phased. His once curious eyes were now focused and hard. He wanted to win. He danced around the ring with the other man before suddenly throwing a punch to the face.

That was it for him. After two more punches the man was down on the ground. I noticed Viktor's trainer smirking with toxic pride. He looked like some bad guy right out of a comic book. I can picture him as a mobster, maybe soldier who came back from war and wanted to take over his entire community.

The match didn't last long, which I suspected the second Viktor came out. He seemed to have way more power than the other guy. He merely stalked the guy from his corner pacing around like a predator waiting for him to get up.

" _5…6…7…8…9…10!"_ the referee finished and now everyone was cheering again. He had won. But he did not throw his gloves to the air or gloat. He looked almost disappointed that his opponent didn't get up. He started to eye the ring looking directly in my direction. Maybe he knew where I would be sitting since he did buy the ticket. I lifted my head up thinking he would see me and after a few seconds, he did. Our eyes locked and I could see that shy look in his eyes again. He seemed surprised like he didn't expect for me to be here maybe. He gave a slight nod, before his trainer regained his attention. He patted his back and whispered something to him. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to wait for him or not. No one seemed to be getting up and the two fighters began to disperse from the ring. I watched Viktor leave down the aisle. After forty minutes, two new fighters were beginning to walk down the aisle. The cheering grew once more, so I took that as my cue to leave. I guess it wasn't meant to happen. I left out into the hallway and made my way back to the front doors.

My keys were in my hand already ready as I moved out into the cold. As I was looking around for my car, I noticed a figure approaching me swiftly. I gasped and jumped back giving a small yelp. The figure pulled the hood off their head, and I saw it was Viktor. His skin face was mildly red as if scolded by hot water.

"Jesus what the hell!" I snapped angrily, and he raised his hands, eyes immediately showing guilt.

"Sorry. Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." he said. His voice sounded stressed, and I looked him over before clutching my chestly. I could smell water and soap on his body. He must have showered right after his match.

"What's wrong with you? You won your fight, and you look all mopey." I said. He shook his head and looked away. I knew that face though. He didn't just get into a fight. He got into an argument as well with someone.

"My dad… we got into it." he said in a low, annoyed tone.

"The guy who's in your corner?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Da." he replied, and I tilted my head.

"What about?" I asked. He motioned his wide forehead toward me.

"I told him I wanted to hang out with you and he yelled." he replied, and I scoffed gently.

"You're a grown man. You can do what you want." I replied, and he nodded.

"I know he thinks you're a distraction. If I stay out late, I won't be able to train tomorrow." he said. Yes. The man who was running every day for hours on end.

"There's nothing wrong with taking a break." I replied. He gave a humorous scoff.

"Break, what even is word?" he asked trying to be funny which it worked. I smiled lightly and looked around the parking lot.

"You come here with him?" I asked. He nodded and sighed.

"Da. He says I can find my own way home." he said. Boy he sounds like a douche. But hell, he looked like one too. The Russian villain. I nodded slowly noticing the wind was cold against my face causing me to tense up. Our conversation seemed to be dying and so I decided to make it weirder.

"Want to come back to my place. I can show you some of my work or something. Unless you want to actually go somewhere." I offered. He visibly leaned back some looking surprised once more, but he just nodded. I smiled and motioned for him to follow me to my car. I drove a 2017 Nissan Altima.

"Nice car." he motioned as we got in and I shrugged.

"Thanks." I replied and pushed the Start button beside the wheel. I took off from the parking lot, the warmth of the car made me feel better. Now it was saturated with both our body scent.

"I have never been in a car so nice. You rich or something?" he asked. I bit the inside of my cheek as I focused on the road.

"My father was a very popular and successful boxer. I didn't know him though. My twin and I were adopted by his sister after he and his wife passed. They left her all their money and possessions. She raised us. I went on to paint and become a successful photographer traveling the world making art in the places my father had boxed." I explained. "Long story short I got lucky and continued to find and earn my own success." I didn't want to bring up Adonis. I didn't want him taking over the conversation. Viktor looked impressed and nodded.

"That's amazing." he said. I shrugged.

"I'm thankful for what I have, and the opportunities given to me." I replied before glancing at him. "What about you? You have always wanted to fight?"

I got no reply and as I drove under street lamps, I glanced at Viktor to see him looking out in the distance with bitterness.

"Not always. I mean I showed potential as a child and my father has trained me ever since. That's how my life is. Wake up, run, train, sleep." he said, his voice low and heavy. I bit the side of my lip with uncertainty.

"And your mother?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"Never knew her really. She left my father and left me with him." he said. I nodded slowly. He didn't seem to have much in his life or at least he wasn't given the space to think for himself and grow. It made me wonder about his parents and who they were, but I didn't feel it was my place to ask.

"How did you and twin end up in foster home?" he asked. I thought back to my mother. Fair skin, somewhat oily, but still beautiful under the sun. Her long hair was honey brown and she had dark, mysterious eyes.

"She died." I replied flatly and inhaled some. "My brother and I were put into foster care when we were young. Then my aunt found us and took us in."

Viktor seemed very focused on my face. It made my body warm to have such attention and I liked it. Everyone wants to feel either wanted or needed. I liked being wanted. I pulled up into the parking lot of my complex and we both got out. Viktor scanned the building from top to bottom as he got out.

"I've run by this place every day for months. How long have you been here?" he asked. I shrugged walking around the front of my car.

"A month or so. My father never fought here, but a friend of his did. I have a project I am working on and will be here for a few months." I replied. And my brother is coming to fight someone here as well and I have decided, that even though we aren't talking, to support him and see his match. But I didn't want him to know that I came from a boxing family. I wanted people to know me and whatever legacy I had decided for myself.

"Do you have any work out in museums?" he asked following me inside the complex. We were now walking through the atrium. The young woman behind the checkout desk, eyed Viktor immediately.

"Yes." I replied stepping through the door and walking up the stairs.

"Are they good?" he asked. I glanced back at him to see the curiosity filled in his eyes. He looked as if he knew nothing except fighting, except knocking people out. It's like he's programmed or something. Once his dad hits the button he cuts on and fights, but when he's done, he's in some kind of standby mode. How much did he know about people and women and social cues and norms? I shrugged.

"I'll let you be the judge of that." I replied coolly and guided him to the second floor. I wondered how far he was when we first met, when he followed me back here. I never even knew he had. Maybe that was a bad thing if I wasn't alert to him. We made it to the top of the second floor and I led him down the hall.

Viktor's POV

She'd probably think of me as some pervert or stalker if she knew I had followed her once before. Not to try and hurt her, but to talk to her and stare at her beautiful face some more. When I was running, I would see her sitting on her balcony in leggings and sweaters on the phone. Her hair was normally pinned up and or down and pulled back a bit. I tried ignoring her before, but once I saw her stressed out on her balcony. I was immediately concerned and slowed my running just a bit to stare at her. My dad nearly ran me over. I was sure he would have done it had I not looked back in time to see him still driving at the same speed from when I started. He always followed me, like my shadow.

I was happy to be able to lose him enough in the rain. So I had time to sit and think and just be in my head for a minute blocking out all the other noise around me. The rain was cool on my head and I could finally figure out what I was doing with my life. The water was nice and something I actually liked, and I didn't like much in my life. But as the rain stopped above my head, I was almost annoyed. My dad was here probably to scold me for stopping. But once I looked up and saw her there, I felt my tiny one-person bubble expand and immediately suck her into my world. And now here we both are, together in the night. I already told myself that whatever she wanted I would give her. I could already tell she didn't care about titles or riches.

She didn't discuss her brother. Maybe he was popular and, in the media, but she wanted to be her own person. I'm so infatuated by her, I knew I would do whatever she wanted me to. Finally, here we are at her apartment.

She unlocks her door and invites me into her world.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Astrid's pov

I walked through the door stepping aside so Viktor could follow, a small stream of light could be seen from my lamp on the glass end table beside my couch. I never liked coming home to complete darkness if I could help it. I held the door open and watched as he looked around the place quizzically, as if walking through a maze himself. I closed the door and turned to see him already staring at one of my paintings called The Silver Night. Silver waves danced across the top of the page devoured by darkness at the bottom.

"I had a dream that I had been floating in darkness with silver above my head. I was walking on dirt that was so hot, my brain told me I was in Africa." I explained standing beside him, with a few inches of space between our bodies. Viktor looked down at me. He was like a giant.

"You have been to Africa?" he asked, and I just shook my head.

"No." I replied. The mind is a mysterious thing when you're asleep. I gave him a quick tour of my place, his eyes darting from numerous photos and paintings that were organized neatly on my walls. It seemed pointless hanging paintings up in places I wasn't permanently living in. But I liked Kiev, so I would always pay the rent here even if I was staying in America or somewhere. I would have led him out onto the balcony, but I could see the snow dancing in the wind. It was beautiful, but icy cold.

My tour ended with the kitchen.

"Want anything to eat?" I asked. "I have tons of stuff I could make." But he shook his head.

"Thank you, but I am fine… did you like my fight?" he asked instead, and I gave a polite smile.

"It was quick." I replied honestly. He nodded, giving the same look of disappointment to the space beside my head.

"Yes it was." he answered, and I leaned against my counter top.

"But you did great." I replied, and he gave half a smirk and nodded.

"Thank you for showing up." he said with a genuine tone, and I nodded back.

"Thank you for inviting me." I replied, finally peeling off my coat and walking around him and back to my room. "I'm going to get out of these clothes. Feel free to channel surf or raid my pantry."

"Da… thank you." he called. I didn't know why I was so nervous. Maybe it was because someone new was in here. Not my family, not Billy, someone completely new. I pulled on an ocean blue sweater and black sweats. I hung the rest of my clothes back up and moved back into the living room. I expected Viktor to have taken up my offers on food and entertainment, but he didn't. He was looking at my largest portrait on the wall beside the couch. The Giver, it's called.

It was the silhouette of a woman large from pregnancy. She was looking down, her arms caressing her stomach as if the baby was in her arms. Her hair was vibrant and swaying around her like water and her arms were covered in stretch marks and scars from her youth. She has endured much, and she has given so much in return. She has changed to bring her child into the world. I noticed Viktor's hoodie was off and hanging off the arm rest of my couch. He was in a black Under Armour shirt and pants.

I stood beside him. His eyes looked mesmerized by the art.

"Who is this woman?" he asked softly, and I looked at it.

"She's the giver, the woman who sacrifices, who gives her love unconditionally. She's everyone's mother." I commented lowly.

"You make this?" he asked as if not believing it, and I nodded softly.

"Yes." I replied almost childlike, and he just stared up at it some more.

"Beautiful." he said with a nod of approval. "Like you." I glanced up at him, noticing how dark and deep his eyes looked in the dim light. My chest tightened, and I cleared my throat and looked away.

"Thanks." I replied gently. Oh what was I thinking, bringing him here when I knew I wouldn't know what to do with him, what we could do here together.

"Will you draw me?" he asked, and I glanced up at him again and tilted my head.

"What, like right now?" I asked, and he nodded like an excited kid. His eyes knew just how to project the emotions he was feeling. That honestly sounded like a good idea and would definitely quell the warm feelings growing between my legs. I nodded slowly.

"Okay." I replied and motioned toward the couch and he nodded, and we separated. I moved to the room to grab my sketch book out of my close, and he sat on the couch. He was so large, his form quickly dipped into the cushion. I came back out with my large line-less book and sat across from him. I stared at him for a moment before getting the image in my head of how I would draw him. He seemed to match my gaze, his eyes tracing every inch of my face. He also straightened up as if posing for me. I began sketching soft lines at the top of my book.

"So, tell me about your father?" I asked. He looked stunned now.

"You don't need me to be still?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Movement doesn't hinder me." I replied. He blinked in surprise before nodding.

"My father is… tough man. He was a soldier, a boxer." he said. I nodded and continued my sketch.

"Do you have siblings?" I asked.

"No. Only child." he replied. "What about you, artist who paints beautiful picture. You have brother, but you not speak of him. Why?"

His question didn't make me pause for dramatic effect or cause me to frown.

"At the moment he and I are not speaking. We got into a fight." I replied.

"What you fight about?" he asked with a tilt of his head, but he quickly straightened back up again as if not wanting to mess me up.

"He has trouble accepting the fact that I am a grown woman and can be with whoever I want." I replied, and he tilted his head, eyes curious.

"Like women?" he asked, and now I had to pause my sketching, so I didn't mess up on his sensual eyes. I laughed hard shaking my head. He looked away somewhat bashfully and I calmed myself a bit.

"No." I replied before continuing my drawing.

"So you like men then?" he asked, almost sounding hopeful and I nodded.

"Yes." I replied and kept sketching him. He scratched the side of his head laughing with embarrassment. "So you want to be a champion huh?" He nodded, his eyes bright now.

"Yes. I WILL be champion." he stated, and I tilted my head as I kept sketching his jaw.

"Why do you want to be a champion?" I asked.

"Because it is what I have always wanted." he said. Really? Is it really what you always wanted? Or is someone controlling your shadow and living through you? "I want to be known. Seen. I want the world to know my name forever." I simply nodded. The great and powerful Viktor blank. I felt I should ask his last name, but I wanted to stay in the dark. I liked not knowing. It still made us strangers to only know so little.

"I understand." I replied. Now we sat in silence and I continued my sketch smiling some at how good the picture was turning out. His eyes in the picture matched his eyes completely: curious and unknowing.

"What is it?" he asked, and I smiled.

"Nothing. I just think you'll like the picture is all." I said. He nodded with a light smile.

"I don't have many pictures of myself." he said suddenly, and I looked at him a bit saddened by this.

"Well everyone should have a picture of them in their home." I said.

"You've never seen my home." he pointed out.

I focused more on drawing him then the couch and the furniture in the back ground. They were all light and almost white and he himself was focused and sharp. Once I felt done enough, I gently tore the page out of the book making sure not to ruin it. Viktor leaned forward almost immediately once he saw what I was doing. I sat up on my knees and leaned forward a bit toward him and handed him the paper. He followed my actions, sitting up and leaning in to me a bit as he took the paper. He looked almost amazed and this made me happy. I didn't think I had drawn his beard too dark, or his eyebrows too long, or his nose too big. His black clothes were lightly sketched and filled in, but I managed to get the Under Armour logo just right at the bottom hem of his shirt. If anything, I wanted to focus on his face and body which I think I nailed.

"You are really talented." he said looking down at me, and I smiled.

"Thanks. It's yours if you want. Or I can throw it away." I said casually, but he shook his head.

"No. I don't think I will." he said. It sounded like a promise and I smiled leaning toward him to look at my work.

"Well good. I am glad you like it." I replied.

"Astrid?" he asked lightly.

"Hm?" I asked not really hearing him now.

"May I kiss you?" he asked, his voice soft and curious. I looked up at him slowly, his eyes now glazed over with dark hues that immediately brought that feeling back into my body. I wasn't expecting him to ask. Ricky would just lean in for the kiss, devouring me, destroying my lips like he was destroying one of his opponents in the ring. I didn't want to be someone's opponent. I wondered if Viktor wanted an opponent. There was only one way to find out.

We looked at each other's lips before immediately leaning in to each other and kissing each other. It wasn't hard, and his mustache tickled me. Immediately, a sharp jolt of electricity shot through my body from my chest to my toes. I hear something sliding onto the ground. It's his self-portrait. His large arms are wrapping around me, embracing me possessively and pulling me into his hard chest. Together our lips parted, and we both took advantage of this, letting our tongues meet. I feel our bodies slowly tilting in my direction. My back is meeting the cushion and he's going with the flow.

Why not? Why not enjoy the flesh of someone and have fun? Like my aunt said, he wasn't fighting my brother. He's just a man and I am just a woman. Tonight, he was all mine, to do with as I pleased.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Normal pov

Ivan was furious that his son decided to go out with some girl instead of come home to rest. He still had training the next morning, and Ivan would not let some woman take his mind off the goal at hand. He exited the shower of his small bathroom of his small room in his small apartment. He dried his messy silver locks on his towel and slid on some long pants and a t-shirt. He sat down in his bed thinking about America, where everything was flashy and its people boasting constantly 'We're number 1'. He remembered he silenced them all 30 years ago. He reached into his dresser and pulled out the thick stack of envelopes from _her_. He got comfortable against the wall at the head of his bed.

Dear Ivan,

I'm sorry I couldn't be there to wipe the blood from your face after your match. I am sorry I could not be the positive face you saw in the sea of your people. I would have wanted nothing more than to wipe the sweat from your brow and tell you how proud I was of you. Apollo's wife, Mary Anne, was in a horrible car accident. She did not make it. This is why I left Russia on Christmas. I hope you are well and I hope to hear from you very soon…

Dear Ivan,

I know this is the sixth letter, and I know you probably do not wish to talk to me or hear from me, but I felt in my soul you should know I am pregnant and the child is yours. I know you are living your life and enjoying it. But I wouldn't rob you of the knowledge of knowing you have a son. I plan to name him Alexander Sascha Creed. In this envelope is the ultra sound. Already he is so beautiful…

Dear Ivan,

Alexander grows strong everyday that he is in my belly. He is a fighter I can feel it. At six months, he is already wanting to meet the world. I cannot wait to see how big he is in my hands… Rocky has forgiven you for what you did to Apollo, but he will not forgive you for silently ending things with me and leaving me here with a baby to raise on my own. But I am not upset, and I have forgiven you. We both knew this dream was going to end. I don't want you to get in trouble with the press in your country. I will not see our son as a bastard. He's just born of two different worlds…

Dear Ivan,

Here he is. Alexander, perfectly healthy, perfectly strong. He looks just like you…

Ivan dropped his arms of the letters covering his face as he bawled. There were numerous pictures from ultrasounds to pictures of mother and son growing up together. There's a picture of Alicia standing behind Alexander as he was on a small tricycle. He had straight hair and beautiful skin and he was smiling at the camera. There were hundreds of pictures and he missed them all. And this was all Rocky's fault. Had Ivan not lost his fight to him, he would not have become such a pariah. He would not have been so cut off from the world. His sadness melted into anger and he knew, he would have his revenge. He would be back on top of the world.

Astrid's POV

I was panting wildly as I gripped the sheets hard on my bed. I just stared down at Viktor as his face had disappeared between my legs. His tongue was hot and flicked my clit just right. My head fell back as a sharp and hot spark exploded in my opening and I cried out as I came. I knew both his mouth and cock would please me. To feel such thickness in my mouth surprised me. He was going to rip me in half and the thought excited me. I felt his pointer and middle finger rub fast against my clit as he leaned up and kissed me hard, both of us tasting each other on our lips. He kept rubbing my sensitive folds and I whimpered, my body arching against his. I wrapped arms feeling my body melting against his touch. He pulled back slowly, a thin line of saliva forming between our lips. The window in the upper right of me, showed the moon. Its light illuminated him. His eyes seemed so sparkle and numerous black spots flowed down his body from the snow.

He seemed perplexed and mysterious. I felt his hips lowering between my body and I spread my legs mechanically for him. His hand came up to my face and with his thumb, he rubbed the side of my brow toward my temple. His eyes asked me if I want this and my glazed eyes say yes. I feel his body pushing into me and I inhale gently feeling the head of him open me up. I can imagine a dark place being spread by a thick rod of pure light. He pushed all the way in and we both groaned. immediately he started to pump into me, his lips parting to release soft gasps. My head fell back and I let out a long moan as I feel him deep in my stomach. He doesn't take his time. He doesn't want to go slow. He started to move faster already, his face digging into my shoulder, and his hand clutching the top of my hair.

I cry out feeling my legs wrap around his bottom. My arms move around his shoulders trying to connect, but his broadness stopped that. I'm panting hard feeling my soft walls tingling and vibrating like crazy. My nails dig into his flesh and I feel his hot breath in my skin as he pants. My hips begin to rock back against his, letting him know how much I was enjoying this. Viktor looks back down at me and kisses me sloppily. His eyes shut tight as he thrusts harder and faster. I'm already at my limit and I groan hard, my eyes shutting hard as I feel my body shaking hard against his hold. He grunts hard and lets out a growl like moan as he reaches his limit inside me. We stare at each other's panting face and he gives a tired smile as he rolls off me and lies beside me.

Already I miss him inside me. That's a new feeling. We are quiet as I lied on my side gently running my middle finger gently over his chest. I feel his knuckles lightly moving in circular motions on my hip. I don't know what to say and I guessed neither did he. We lied like this for a bit and I wondered what time it was. I glanced over his body toward my dresser to see it was only midnight. I wasn't even tired really. Should I say something? Should he say something? I slowly look up at him and he's looking up at the ceiling. I lean forward and kiss the side of his chin. This brings his attention to me and he stares at me with his deep lustrous eyes. He leans down to me and I lean up to kiss him. Already I want him again and he feels the same as his arms are locking around me once more.

I move closer to him, the kiss deepening. The heat rises again in my body and now I want to take charge. I sit up and swing my legs over his and he just stares up at me with fire in his eyes. He bites his lower lip again and immediately it turns me on. My hair is messy, my corkscrews curls released by his fingers earlier from our journey from the couch to my bed. His hands lock on my hips, but he doesn't hold me tightly. It's like he's giving me a choice to slip away from his hold should I want to change my mind. Even in heated passion, he's a gentleman. His cock is already hard again and my thighs are moist from my juices. I hold onto his hands as I lean my body and reach between our warm bodies.

His eyes never left mine. They are just as locked as when we walked inside the complex. He looked nowhere except at me. He makes me wonder how does a moment like this last forever, because I wanted it to. I take him in my hands and position him at my begging entrance. I sit down on him slowly and we both smile as we exhale softly. I had the perfect view of him and even now he is still a giant. He could hurt me if he wanted to, he could kill me if he wanted to. I never forgot to think realistically about someone sometimes, especially a man. But once I take all of him in, everything goes hazy and I see stars in my eyes. I close them and my grip on his hands tighten as I begin to move up and down, riding him like a horse who needed to be broken in. As I move, I watch as pleasure floods his eyes, his hands moving up to massage my breasts and grope them lightly. He pants lowly as I grind my hips into him now, tightening my vaginal muscles every few seconds to watch a ragged grunt escape him.

He felt amazing, better than anyone I had ever had. I could hear love songs in my mind making this even better for me. My hair is making me hot, so much thick 3c/4a hair. Suddenly, Viktor sits up. It's a fast movement I nearly fall back, but he grabs my hands, curling his fingers in his and holding them above both our heads. His lips capture mine and we move our hips in perfect sync with each other. His rock wall of a chest pushed into mine. I loved how calloused his hands were. Our foreheads just stayed pressed against each other as we stared at each other. Why was this different? I wanted to try and think of my other lovers to figure it out, but my attention could not be taken from him even if I tried to.

" _Oh fuck."_ I moaned breathlessly.

" _I'm cumming."_ he breathed and I nodded mouthing 'me too'. I cried out while he let out a growl. Our bodies shake and we fall back on the bed together remaining quiet. I lied on his chest looking at our hands still curled and out stretched on my king-sized bed. I wondered if he was asleep, maybe I should roll off him so he didn't have my weight on him. I made the attempt to move, but his other arm around my lower back stopped me.

"Don't…" he said suddenly and I looked at him with soft eyes, the lust gone. He looked down at me. "I like your body heat on me." I nodded slowly with a tired look and just looked back at our hands. His large palm devours my small fingers. I don't think men ever cuddled or lied here this much. Well except for Ricky, but he doesn't count.

"This was… my first time." he says lowly and almost as nervously as if he didn't really want me to hear him. I gave a gentle sigh in reply. My first instinct was to call bullshit, but now I wasn't so sure. When we undressed each other, he took his time with me. He drank in the sight of me with each article of my clothes leaving me. His touches were careful as if he didn't want to bruise my skin, as if he didn't want to lose control. His eyes yelled inexperience.

"I'm glad I could be your first." I replied. I hoped this wasn't his intent, to lose his virginity then go on with his life. I'd be upset about it, because I already enjoyed his company, but I would accept it eventually and move on. At least I told myself that. He replied with holding me close and kissing the top of my head. A harsh vibrating noise rips through the tranquility of the night. I knew it was not my phone. I moved off him again and this time he let me. He rolled on his side and reached onto the floor where his clothes were in a pile. I just stared at his rippling back as I listened to him answer the phone. He sounded calm when he answered, but soon his tone dipped into annoyance. He was arguing with someone, but then hung up the phone and just let his head fall.

I knew this was the end. It was over. Viktor rolled over to me and he looked upset.

"I am sorry. I must get going." he said and I nodded, my eyes light showing I wasn't upset.

"Okay. Let me drive you home." I replied and he shook his head.

"No. I can walk." he said and I gave him a crazy look.

"Are you crazy? You can't go out there alone. You could get mugged or something." I stated as he sat up. He shrugged.

"I have no money." he said and I scoffed.

"People could still try and hurt you." I replied and he shook his head and raised his hands curling them into fists and posing in a fighting stance as if he were in the ring.

"I have my guns right here." he said with a smirk. I watched him get dressed and moved over to my closet and pulled out one of my long robes. Once he was dressed, I guided him to the door. His hand was in mine the entire walk to the door. Once he stood in front of the door he turned and looked down at me.

"Thank you for a… magical night. Can I see you again?" he asked. For sex? I wanted to ask but I decided I wouldn't ask. No matter what we did, I knew I would enjoy it as long as he was with me.

"Yes. Trade numbers?" I asked, and he nodded and we gave the other our phone. After a few seconds of silently doing that, we exchanged phones and looked up at each other with intense gazes. He gently reached out and gripped my neck softly and leaned down kissing me passionately.

"Good bye." he replied against my lips and I gave a tired smile.

"No good byes… until next time." I corrected softly looking up at him and he nodded.

"Until next time." he replied and I watched as he exited the apartment. I slowly closed the door, locked it, and placed my back against the door.


	8. Chapter 8

8

The next morning, I showered and straightened my hair this time. I went out to take some photos of the land. The snow was beautiful as it fell. A part of me wanted to hear from Viktor, but the other part wanted me to leave him alone and just not worry. Last night didn't mean we were an item. He's a professional fighter. He had tons of training to do. As I was returning from the park, I noticed a familiar car parked in my spot. Standing beside the driver's side was my brother. I was not expecting him to be here. I parked, cut my engine off, and got out. He approached me with a light smile.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"I figured this was the only way to get you to talk to me." he said. I looked him over and shrugged.

"What do you want?" I asked and he sighed and shook his head moving closer.

"I don't want to fight anymore. I shouldn't have yelled at you and said those things I said." he said. I wasn't sure if I should accept his apology. But who was I kidding? "Look, Azzy, you're my sister, my twin. It's just been us from birth. We came out of our mom holding hands."

I looked down smiling at the thought. Our mom told us that story. I wasn't sure if it was the truth, but Adonis believed it.

"I don't want to fight anymore either." I replied and he smiled and raised his hands and we embraced each other. He smelled of sweat. He must have been training.

"In a few months I'm going to be fighting this guy soon. Rock… he said he won't train me. Too much bad blood." he explained. I nodded and leaned back. I could hear how hurt he was. I hadn't spoken to Rocky in a while and I refused to look at any social media that involved my brother and this guy he was going to fight. I didn't even ask my brother the opponents name. "I need you in my corner."

"You always have me in your corner. And I'm sure Rocky has his reasons… but let's talk about you. You're going to be a father." I replied and he smiled wide.

"Yeah. A daddy!" he said with excitement. It felt odd seeing him here. I would never spend money just to see someone for a few minutes in another country then just leave.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked and he shook his head eyeing my place.

"Nah. I can't. I'm actually here for a family get together. There's an art show taking place here tonight. Auntie and Alexander are going to be there." he said. My eyes popped in shock.

"What! Everyone's going to be here and no one told me?" I asked. Adonis laughed.

"Auntie wanted me to tell you since I was flying here already." he said, and I gawked.

"Well who's art is going on display, what time does it start, what time is everyone getting there, what am I going to wear!" I snapped, and he raised his hands.

"Slow your roll. It's a grand event featuring Simone Avant. A few celebrities and singers will be there. Of course, the Creed Family got VIP passes. It starts at seven. And Celine Dion gave this to auntie to give to you for that portrait of her husband."

My aunt was a fan of Celine's music and Celine was a major fan of my aunt's art and soon my own. When her husband, René Angélil died, I painted a grand portrait of the two. It took me five months to paint. It would be perfect. Adonis reached into the back seat and that's when I noticed the hanger of plastic hanging up. He slid it out and raised it up to me. I immediately saw white with warm cotton around the hem.

"What is that?" I asked in utter shock and he smiled.

"This is the dress Celine wore when singing Ashes for the Deadpool 2 movie. She had one custom designed for you and the cold. She wanted you to have it." he said. Tears streamed down my face as I covered my mouth. I loved her dress from the music video. To be able to wear it gave me great pride.

"OH MY GOD!" I squealed and leaned forward hugging my brother.

"And you have shoes in the back seat too." he said. I pulled back and looked inside the back to see beautiful white heals with jewels around the front. They were open in a white shoe box. A white envelop was on the top of it. I picked it up and opened it.

Astrid,

Let this outfit be a token of my appreciation for everything the Creed Family has done for my family. Your aunt said you said I looked like a goddess. Well now you can too. -Celine

I closed my eyes and pressed the letter to my chest. Oh how I loved Celine Dion. Her music was as flawless as she was. Adonis just smiled.

"Let's get all this inside." he said and I nodded and led him inside. We put the outfit away and he informed me of the limo that would be picking the entire family up. Simone Avant was a model and an artist. Her style of expressionism was out of this world amazing. I had never met her and hoped to do so tomorrow night.

"I'm going to head back to my hotel. I'll see you tomorrow night." Adonis replied as he hugged me. I nodded and saw him out.

The next day was like a dream and I didn't want to wake up. I showered, lotioned up and got ready. Aunt Alicia called me and told me they were on their way maybe twenty minutes ago. I put on the dress and felt I would cry again at its beauty. My hair was in soft waves and my shoes fit perfectly. The entire outfit fit perfectly. I picked up my phone and decided to text Viktor earlier. He said he wanted to hang out, but he was going to some outing with his father and some business friends of his.

There was a knock on the door and my head snapped up taking me away from the phone. It must have been Adonis. I moved over to the door and opened it. My eyes popped at who was standing there in a nicely pressed uniform.

"Alexander!" I said happily. Alexander stood tall at six-three with sandy brown hair and popping blue eyes. He had a strong jaw line and an intimidating stare when he wanted to intimidate someone. He was tall, handsome, and wanted by many women. His outfit was a beautiful navy green with black pointed shoes. Under his arm was his hat.

"Astrid!" he said happily and we embraced each other. His scent rolled over me and I could smell his cologne. It was a scent auntie picked out for his eighteenth birthday. I bet it made her happy to smell it on him. Her baby boy.

"Oh my god, you look amazing!" I said pulling back and he smiled down at me.

"Me? Look at you, Celine!" he complimented, and I smiled happily. I gathered the white shawl that came with the dress and put it on. I walked with my arm around Alexander's. We looked like some royal couple. Many stared at us as we moved through the building and finally outside. Aunt Alicia was waiting outside in a beautiful black dress with stripes on the hem of her dress and sleeves. Around her neck was a beautiful diamond necklace with matching earrings. Her hair was down and straight. It was professional almost for a woman her age. Red heals popped at her feet. Adonis was standing beside her smiling in his nice black suit. Aunt Alicia saw me and smiled.

"Oh you look amazing, Astrid." she said hugging me gently. She pulled back to look my face over which I was happy for. She could tell me if my makeup was off or if I had lipstick on my teeth. She didn't comment so I knew I was good.

"Aight ya'll let's go slay. The power family is going to be the best family there!" Adonis called out jokingly as he opened the back door for us. We were a very goofy family when we were all together.

We rode in the back laughing and talking about the past and the future. It was a joyous scene. Aunt Alicia sipped champagne from her slim wine glass and laughed beautiful. She was truly a gorgeous woman and the definition of strength. She was my inspiration for The Giver. We arrived at The Bohdan and Varvara Khanenko Museum of Arts. There were numerous cars parking and mild traffi, but our limo drove off to the side of the building across the street where there were other limos and expensive looking cars parking. Our driver found a spot and opened the door for us. We exited the car and the air was crisp. There were a few snowflakes falling.

Numerous people were walking across the street wearing beautiful gowns and suits. Some men wore bow ties and tuxedos. Women wore pears and ribbons while young girls wore diamonds and anything sparkly.

"Let's go slay." Alexander said raising his arm to Aunt Alicia who just gave him a humorous glance before wrapping her arm around his and guiding us across the street. Adonis did the same, raising his arm to me, and I took it following after out aunt and cousin. There were flashing lights everywhere and reporters near the front.

"And here comes world known artist, Alicia Creed, sister of the famous boxer Apollo Creed. With her is son and Sergeant Alexander Creed. Walking behind us is twins, Adonis and Astrid Creed, the children of boxer Apollo Creed." I heard someone announce. At least he didn't say the illegitimate children. We followed everyone on the red carpet up the heavy marble steps of the museum. The cold air flushed from our bodies and in unison, Aunt Alicia and I peeled out of our shawls and coat almost modeling as pictures were taken. Two staff members took our coats sand disappeared with them. Art museums were equivalent to the play pen at McDonalds for me. Immediately, the four of us melted into the scene along with everyone else. Staff members served drinks and I could hear someone singing. It was not a recording but an actual person singing. I knew the voice. Leona Lewis is here?

I moved gracefully through the crowd looking for her, following her voice. People complimented my dress, taking note of it immediately. It got me more attention than I thought. As I moved I noticed a familiar painting and I paused now and stared up at it. It was a picture of him, my father standing tall in the ring with his gloves raised high. He was surrounded by all the men he had boxed. Their arms are raised at him in praise. I didn't draw this. My Auntie did. His face was perfectly shaped, his skin dark and smooth looking.

He looked like the king of the world.

"A great man." A low, thick accented voice said above me. I merely jumped at the giant before me. I was stunned to see who it was. Viktor's father. What was he doing here? I mean he had every right to be here. Was this the meeting Viktor spoke of? The man looked cleaned up with his face shaven. The last time I saw him, he did not look so well kept. He was in a black suit and tie. I cleared my throat and nodded.

"I heard he was. It's a shame I never got to meet him." I said. He looked down at me and nodded.

"I met him once." he said and I looked up at him mildly taken back.

"What was he like?" I asked. His bottom lip stuck out a bit as he looked back at the painting. He seemed to be reminiscing of the past.

"Cocky, but proud of his country." he said. "I fought him once in an exhibition match…" The vibe he was giving off was quite dangerous. Had I seen him somewhere? On TV perhaps?

"Who won?" I asked lowly, and he just looked down at me with blank eyes. Our eyes just stayed connected and slowly the emotions filled me quickly. My auntie told me my father was killed in an expedition match with a Russian soldier. The air around me darkened and it seemed we were the only two standing here on the face of the earth. My heart beat increased and I felt almost sick.

"Champagne?" a short, black haired girl asked bringing me back to the world around us.

"Astrid." Adonis called out. I blinked rapidly as my twin was at my side, hand on my lower back. He glared at the stranger before me. "You good?" He was asking me and right now I wasn't sure.

"Ah Ivan Drago." I hear my aunt say as now Alexander and my aunt approached standing beside my brother and I. We both moved aside so my aunt could see the man.

"Drago?" I whispered. I never knew the names of the man who killed my father. I noticed the older man look at my aunt with a sort of softness before looking at my cousin who just stood straight like a soldier, eyes warry of the man who was making his little cousin uncomfortable. Aunt Alicia stared at him politely dipping her head at him.

"I didn't know you liked art." she said and Ivan Drago nodded taking the champagne from the young girl and downing it immediately.

"Alicia… I am here with family and comrades." he said. He said my aunt's name with a touch of softness. Was I the only one who noticed that. I looked back at my aunt to see she was staring at him politely. Something was very wrong here and I was hoping I didn't figure it out.

At that very moment he was joined by two people. One a very talk and pale skinned woman approached us wearing a black dress, the shoulders big and puffy. Her dress flowed at the bottom which took attention away from her long prudish face. Ivan scowled in her direction and looked away as if not too happy to see her.

"Ah Alicia Creed. Time has done you well." she said.

"Ludmilla Drago. Time has been fair to you." My aunt countered. The woman almost scowled but looked up at Ivan Drago.

"So the Creed clan and the Drago family meet again after all these years." she said and I was confused by her words, but immediately my eyes popped as Viktor came up behind his father looking almost withdrawn in the eyes. Adonis glared heavily and Viktor gave the same glare, not even looking my way. Ludmilla smirked at Alexander.

"And who is this… strapping young soldier?" she asked with venom in her words. My aunt smiled up at my cousin who never looked away from Ivan Drago's face.

"This is my son, Alexander. You already know nephew, Adonis Creed. And my niece, Astrid. Children these are Ludmilla Drago, her… husband Ivan Drago." she introduced. But her eyes questioned him when she said husband. I caught that too. "And their son, Viktor."

"Yeah I know who you are. You killed our father." Adonis said aggressively. My body was ultimately still as the invisible camera of my life zooms into my face as it captures every inch of my surprised face.

"Adonis, mind your manners. We are all friends here." Aunt Alicia scolded, looking at the three. Ludmilla looked very proud as Adonis said that and Ivan just looked down.

"That is the past." he said looking up at us again. "Right now, we focus on future, the fight between my son and _him_." He motioned at my brother.

"He has a name." Alexander defended with a hard tone and stare. Viktor notices it and takes a step closer to his father as if ready to defend him. Adonis does the same as if ready to throw a punch if a fight breaks out, his eyes glaring up at the men. Ludmilla laughs wrapping her black gloved hands around Ivan Drago's arm.

"How cute. Your boys show the same gushing energy as their father and uncle did so many years ago." she chided. Aunt Alicia just stared at her with a calm smile before gently tugging at her son's arm.

"Come. We have more art to look at." she said before looking at the three Russians. "Enjoy your night." Alexander turned slowly glaring at Ivan Drago before smiling down at his mother and completely tossing him from his mind. Adonis did the same and I just took his arm and let him lead me away. My entire mind was crashing, and I would not dare look back.

I thought this was a beautiful dream, but instead it was a nightmare devouring me completely. I wanted to wake up. Someone please wakes me up.


	9. Chapter 9

9

My world was spinning. Where was I? Who were all these people? I didn't know. I needed a drink. Not alcohol, but water. I was at long rectangular table that had different drinks and bowls of fruit. It took up an entire wall. Down the hall closest to me, I could see Aunt Alicia and Alexander talking. He looked stressed and was doing his best to hold himself back. He wanted to yell, and Aunt Alicia raised her pointer finger at him. Maybe she was telling him to keep it together. He knows. I KNOW he knows. Ivan Drago is his father.

I couldn't find Adonis anywhere. I told myself he went off to call Bianca and see how she was doing.

This was punishment for never asking his last name. But it was my fault. I fought tooth and nail to make sure I knew nothing of the boxing world that was my brother's playground. He had the rings and I had the canvases and the museums. We had our own world and here he comes moving through both our worlds. I just happen to fuck him first before my brother fights him. I turned from the table after downing the water. It was cold going down my throat and I loved that. I caught Viktor across the square lobby surrounded by beautiful women. He looked so uncomfortable, so out of touch. He saw me and I immediately turned and just walked down another hall that was cleared out of people.

I needed silence, I needed to think. God, so this was what total loss felt like. I could only imagine how Alexander was feeling. His father, killed his uncle. Now his cousin who he sees like a brother is going to fight… his brother. What was Aunt Alicia thinking? I heard heels on vinyl floors and glanced over my shoulder to see it was my aunt. I just turned away, my back to her.

"What were you thinking?" I asked lowly, flatly.

"I was thinking that I was in love." she answered. There was no guilt in her tone which upset me more. I turned and faced her with anger, but she looked at me with firms eyes herself like she wanted me to say something smart to her. And I didn't have the strength to do it.

"Titles…You said you both were from different worlds… this is what you meant." I concluded. She just stared at me with tired eyes and nodded.

"He was a soldier who came here and fight your father." she answered and slowly I nodded.

"And he did something terrible." I said very softly taking us back to when we were together in her car. She nodded once more. I shook my head.

"How could you do that to him, to our father?" I asked, eyes swelling with tears.

"I was young!" she snapped but inhaled, composing herself.

"Your father called me from Colorado and told me to fly in for a friendly fight. I didn't know who he was fighting. I had a one-night stand that turned into something else completely. I was in love-"

"Was? You still are. I see the way you look at him and how he looks at you" I said and she nodded slowly, a tear streaming down her face.

"Yes." she said lightly and I shook my head turning away as she approached me.

"I won't lie to you and say being with him was a mistake, because I have no regrets for giving birth to my son, your cousin." she said strongly, and I just sniffled some keeping it together. What was I to say?

"Is that why you adopted us? To somehow ease any guilt you may have?" I asked looking back at her offended face.

"No! I found you because Mary Anne, your father's wife told me you exited. I wanted to come find you immediately and I did. But when I saw you both with your mother, you were happy and healthy. I didn't plan anything until I got news your mother had passed. I had no reason to come into your lives just because. You had lives of your own. But I wouldn't let you bounce around from place to place." she said. I stared at her, the hurt still in my eyes, but then I thought, what did I have to be hurt about other than the fact she slept with the man who killed our father? I didn't know Apollo Creed and I didn't know Ivan Drago. All I knew was the love I always had.

"Does Adonis know?" I asked and she sighed.

"No. But Alexander does and so I am sure I will have him to deal with as well." she explained and I just kept sniffling some. I sighed heavily running my fingers through my hair. This drama was good for taking my mind off of what happened between Viktor and I. But then again was I not the spitting image of my aunt? She slept with a man she most likely connected with in the worst way possible. She didn't know Ivan would kill her brother. It was the after that turned everything upside down. And now both fighters' sons are going in the ring together and that scared me more than anything. Just looking at the two when we were all together showed the difference in height and muscle. It really all came down to who wanted to win more. My brother was already a champion, and Viktor wants to dethrone that champion.

"This night was supposed to beautiful." I replied walking around her. She immediately took my hand.

"And it still can be. Astrid, my past is mine to bear. Not yours." she said. "We do crazy things when we're in love, we…" Her eyes moved off to the side as if she was about to go on rant about love, but she let out a quick huff. She blinked rapidly and started to huff more. I looked her over.

"Auntie?" I said reaching for her as she covered her heart with one hand and raised her other hand to me waving me off.

"Fine… I'm fine dear." she said faintly. I took her hand anyways. She was panting now and immediately I was concerned.

"Do you need some water?" I asked quickly trying to move her back to the end of the hall where other people were. She took a one step. Two step. And I immediately felt her weight in my arms as she fell onto me. I screamed out as we fell to the ground together.

"Aunt Alicia! Aunt Alicia!" I cried out as her eyes fluttered closed. I shook her shoulders quickly and got no response. She's dead! She dead! I screamed hard in distress causing massive shock to the crowd before us. "ADONIS! ALEXANDER!"

I was crying heavily now in a state of utter panic and devastation as people muttered around her. Is she alright? Can someone get in here!

"GIVE HER SOME ROOM!" I shouted violently at everyone. But they're nosy and want to be in the middle of the drama. Immediately, I see a flash of black fabric and white skin. It's him. Ivan Drago cuts through like hot iron in the crowd and leans down to her. He's placing his hands under her body and I'm hitting his shoulder hard.

"Get away from us! Don't touch her!" I screamed as he lifts her up in the air. Her hair cascades below her as she's lifted, arms sprawled out. Even when unconscious she is beautiful. I squabble to my feet trying to go after them, before I am caught by my brother. He had no right to touch her. She was my aunt, my family. The world around me goes mute as I am screaming in sheer terror.

"Somebody call an ambulance!"

My reflection never looked so dull in a dirty hospital mirror. Everything that happened earlier was so miniscule now. Already forgotten. Nobody cared. Alexander is talking to a doctor and my brother is down the hall on the phone with Rocky then Bianca. I see Alexander's reflection beside me and I turn to him and immediately break down again in his arms. He embraces me hard trying to quiet me.

"Ssshh it's okay. She just had a bad panic attack." he says in my ear. But to me that's the same as a heart attack or something worse. "She just needs rest. Lots of rest. The doctors say she will be just fine." I hugged him tight, my eyes burning from tears and mascara. I peek them open to see a watery form of Viktor standing at the end of the hallway. I say nothing as I continue to cry on my cousin's shoulder. The ride from the hospital to my place was a blur. Peeling my clothes away and showering was a blur.

I stayed with her for as long as I could until I was told visiting hours were over. I didn't want to leave her but security was there to walk me out. I guess they did not want me to make a scene. I was in a snow pink blouse and bottom. Adonis had to fly back to the US to finish his training and Alexander had to return to his post. He was only allowed leave for the gallery. My phone vibrated softly and I looked at it to see it was Viktor who was messaging. I opened it.

 _Please come out?_

I closed my eyes for a moment and then grabbed my jacket and slid on my socks and house shoes. I opened the back doors and was greeted by the chilly air. I looked down to see him standing there in a black hoodie and black jogging pants and tennis shoes. Had he been running?

"You shouldn't be here." I said coldly. He nodded.

"I couldn't stay away." he said with a shrug. "Will you come down?" I looked up thinking of what I should do before slowly turning and going back inside. I closed the door and moved towards my front door and left out it. Maybe he would be gone by the time I got out there, but he didn't. He was standing in the middle of the snow-covered road and I just walked up to him. Our breath could be seen it the air.

"You're a Creed." he said as if just delivering bad news to me.

"And you're a Drago." I replied. Did he know about Alexander? Should I even bring it up? No. It wasn't my responsibility to bring up history that had nothing to do with me. That was between he and his father. He shook his head and looked all around me.

"How is… aunt? Is she okay?" he asked sounding genuinely concerned. I bounced on my toes a bit trying to stay warm.

"A panic attack. The doctors say she will be alright." I replied. He nodded, his eyes showing relief.

"I know why she upset." he said. I looked at him intently wondering what he would say. "She see the man who kill her brother. She's sad." I wouldn't say sad. But I just nodded. Why not let that be it.

"I won't kill your brother." he said suddenly and I looked back at him, my eyes hardening a bit at his words.

"Good to know." I said and he let his had fall some and he shook his head.

"I don't care who you are. Your name… is just name." he said, and I immediately shook my head.

"No. Not in our worlds. Names are everything." I said. He shook his head taking a step closer to me.

"Not in my world. To everyone I am nothing. To my mother… I am nothing. It made me sick having to stand in that suit and smile for my father's associates. He feels he needs my mom back to bring back titles of his youth." he said. "Seeing you tonight was the best thing that happened to me all day. No amount of training could beat that."

"You don't know me." I said swiftly trying to smoke screen anything he was trying to do.

"You don't know me. But that night we were together, we weren't Drago and Creed. We are Viktor and Astrid." he said. If I denied him tonight, I wouldn't see him again until the day he is supposed to fight my brother. There would be nothing but worry and anxiety that day. I wouldn't feel his touch or see his attention on me. And even now after knowing what I know, I still want his attention and he still has mine. I walk up him and he just looks down at me as I draw closer. I gently stand on my tip toes before him so I am closer.

"Prove to me we are not just names." I said softly against his lips before he leans down and captures my own.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Common knowledge says I should feel guilty for what I was doing, for what I was letting him do to me. But reality set in the second his cock stretched me out on all fours. I may be my aunt, but like she said, her past was hers to bare not mine. The room felt on fire as Viktor rammed into me one powerful thrust after another. Every moan, every grunt that escaped him, I created. To have an effect on someone, to have them make such noises made me feel important. And each moan that left my lips, made his fingers grip my hips tighter. Each position he put me in made me feel better than the previous one. I felt I was in space, my mind connected with his.

Finally he had me on my back, holding my right leg over his shoulder and with each long and slow thrust, his eyes locked with mine. My hand gripped the blankets beneath us. I cried out as I felt him deep inside me. He gave a lustful smirk at my cries and kept moving at the same pace. I wondered what would happen if someone came in and caught us, but no one would come. We could do this forever, a Drago and a Creed. I felt like he was a dog and I was a cat and we were supposed to be mortal enemies, but instead we are here fucking. A dog and a cat.

I could imagine his father… Ivan Drago slipping into the hospital to visit my weak aunt. He would be in a black hat, jacket and pants, trying to hide who he was.

He would be staring at her with tired old eyes wondering how things could have happened between them. He lifts his large hand to gently caress her baby soft skin. How could they have fallen so far from one another? Two sons: A son who protects his mother and despises his father. A son who protects his father and despises his mother. And here we are doing it again.

Viktor lied down on his side and turned me on my side so that my back was pressed against his hardened chest. My legs part as he slides right back in, the perfect fit. His arm holds my hips to his as he moves back and forth with more elevated speed. I pant hard feeling the pleasure fill me up and overflow through my mind. One of his arms wraps around my chest and holds on to me as I feel him fill me up. My walls gush with pleasure and I shiver hard. He must have expected this since he held me to him. We panted gently, calming ourselves before the room was silent. I didn't want to ask the questions that needed to be asked.

"What does this make us?" I hear him suddenly ask, and I looked up at him. His eyes are gentle and fair. He doesn't seem worried, but I knew worry could come at any second.

"What do you want it to make us?" I asked lowly, cautiously. He stared down at me and shook his head.

"I don't want us to just be this, sex." he said. "I know I will have to take my training more seriously as fight with your brother is coming. But I don't want things to end between us. I don't want fight to end us. I don't want us to go back to being just Creed and Drago, Drago and Creed. That's all the media will say anyways as fight draws near. I know it will not be fair to ask you to root for me… but it would feel good to know someone is on my team." he said lowly, his eyes looking down now as he pulls the blankets over our bodies, a sign saying he didn't plan to leave tonight. Which would be okay. I nuzzled into him more. I could only imagine how lost and empty I would feel if I didn't have my own aunt in my corner, my brother. Viktor may have his father in his corner, but it wasn't unconditional love a parent should have for their child. Yet he was fighting everyday to please his father, even if it meant fighting others.

I nuzzled my face on his chest and I feel his hand rest on my hair sensually.

"I will not say it will be easy to be in my brother's corner and yours… but I will do my very best to give you the support you need." I said, and he closed his eyes and sighed happily leaning his head over mine.

"Thank you." he said into my hair, and I smiled and kissed the spot right above his nipple.

"Of course." I replied softly.

"So does this make us secret boyfriend and girlfriend?" he asked in a childlike manner, and I laughed gently, but I knew the question had to be addressed.

"If that means we can still go out even if we have to hide it, and you're not afraid to hold my hand in public and kiss me like no one is watching then yes." I challenged. I knew that was a lot to ask of him, because soon cameras would be all over him. Viktor seemed to be processing my words before taking my hand and bringing it to his lips. They were warm and supple. I loved the feel of them so much.

"Yes." he replied, and I smiled and watched him bite the tips of my fingers. I giggled and pulled them back only for him to try and bite them again. I don't even remember us falling asleep. A few seconds of quiet and we were out like lights. I awoke to white outside and I blinked as I realized I was on my side. A hot body was pressed into mine, and I blinked slowly looking over my shoulder to see Viktor was slid down to the middle of my bed, his arm around my lower hip, his face pressed into my lower back. He didn't snore, he didn't make a sound. His body moved though, and that was enough for me. I gently moved my arm back and lightly ran my hand over his head only for him to gasp and sit up quickly. I was not expecting that reaction as I noticed he had his hand over his chest. That made me alert.

Was he having a panic attack too? I sat up immediately. Not him too.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I questioned with panic before he shook his head slowly.

"I'm… used to my dad punching me in the chest to wake me up before training. I guess it was just instinct." he said softly looking down at his chest. I winced at his words feeling sorry for knowing that. I leaned down and slowly moved his hand away from his chest and kissed it softly.

"Sorry. I… thought you were having a panic attack, too." I said.

"We both jumpy." he noticed, and I nodded running my fingers through my messy hair.

"Do you have to go?" I asked and he gave a painful nod.

"Yes. I am sure my dad is expecting me back with a lecture on how a relationship isn't something he is ready for me to have right now." he said. I felt bad for him not to have a healthy life like someone his age should. I kept my hand curled into his and I nodded.

"Well text me or call me if you need anything." I replied, and he leaned in to me resting his forehead against mine.

"Thank you, for coming into my life." he said gently, and I just smiled rubbed my head against his slowly before caressing his cheek. Once he left, I cleaned up my place, showered and headed to the hospital immediately. As I pulled in, parked, and went inside, I noticed Aunt Alicia was already in the waiting room, scribbling on the clip board at the front desk. She was in black slacks, a red blouse and a black coat. A yellow gold necklace hung around her neck. Her fingers covered with black leather gloves.

"Auntie." I called and she turned to me with a warm smile. She wasn't wearing any make up and I already felt tears streaming down my face as I embraced her. She shushed me gently and rubbed the back of my hair.

"I'm okay." she said. I sniffled and leaned back and looked her over. She looked and smelled clean.

"Alexander said the doctor said you needed to rest." I replied and she nodded.

"And I will, but I will not take up a bed when someone else could use it. I will rest at home. My doctors have my records of what happened, and someone will be making house calls to come check on me. That I can assure you." she said. I nodded happy she was just standing in front of me.

"You're flying back now?" I asked, and she nodded.

"I am. I haven't heard from your brother so it is time for me to deal with him." she said. And risk stressing herself more.

"Auntie just let it go. If he wants to talk to you, he can. I don't want you overdoing anything." I said with concern and she just wrapped her arm around mine and walked me to the doors of the hospital. She shook her head.

"He will be training soon and fighting Viktor Drago here. He must not be distracted." she said. But if I knew my brother, I knew he was already distracted. It's not something he can ignore. The woman who raised him and supported him also had a lover who killed our father and his cousin is that lover's son. This news wasn't something to just wash over.

"Is Alex okay? Maybe he didn't tell him." I hoped and she nodded.

"He will be fine. He doesn't care about knowing who his father is now. He's went his entire life without him and he will continue to strive with or without Ivan Drago." she explained. Reporters were waiting on the other side of the glass door to ask her questions no doubt. But she didn't seem worried.

"What should I do? What can I do?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"Continue taking your pictures. Paint something." she said with an old, wise smile. I thought about her words before nodding slowly. I did want to paint something of Viktor and I.

"Okay. I'll be flying to America to see you and Rocky and everyone else soon." I said and she nodded.

"Hopefully before the weigh in of Viktor and your brother. Rocky isn't training him and that's thrown all of us off it seems." she said before leaning in and hugging me. I hugged her back and we split from there. Reporters followed us both to our cars, but I drove off without giving any comments. They weren't about me or my aunt's health. They were about my brother's fight. The vultures didn't care. I made sure my phone's bluetooth was on and just listened to my Disney playlist. It kept me connected to my childhood, kept me calm and helped me reminisce to a time when things seemed easier and better. I was listening to Far Longer Than Forever.

"Like no love ever known," I sang with Odette and Derek. "And with your love I'll never be alone. Far longer than forever. Much stronger than forever. And with your love, I'll never be alone." Odette was always a beautiful name, I thought. Maybe one day if I have a daughter, I would name her Odette, Odette Viola Creed. Once I was home, I texted my brother to see how he was. I got slow and short responses. I knew he needed to be alone to do this. I got out my sketchbook and thought of what I wanted to draw. Viktor and I. Drago and Creed. Romeo and Juliet. I gawked at the thought and just started to doodle. I got a text from Viktor.

 _Viktor_

 _Dad was mad for me coming home late. I actually like that I'm rebelling against what he wants._

 _Me_

 _Just don't piss him off more or he'll run you ragged when jogging. Your legs will be jelly by the end of it._

 _Viktor_

 _Can I come over later?_

 _Me_

 _Sure. Are you training now?_

 _Viktor_

 _Getting dressed to start jogging. Will run by your place soon._

 _Me_

 _Okay. Stay warm and don't let him break you._

I started to sketch some pages. The first was an outline of Viktor looking into a mirror and seeing his father's reflection. The look of disapproval is visible. On another page, was me doing the exact same thing but it was with my father and he looked almost disappointed. Damn they were good pictures but depressing. I flipped the page and started to sketch something else, something beautiful. I had my Apple Music playing on my Alexa in the kitchen. S Club 7's Never Had a Dream Come True was playing softly on it. I was so into my work, I didn't even hear it turn to Leona Lewis' Here I Am.

I drew myself in a long flowing dress, sparkling and purple like Ariel from the Little Mermaid when her father gave her his blessing to be a human by turning her with his mighty triton. It flowed into the oblivion of the bottom page, and I was holding onto Viktor who was shirtless with his arms protectively around me. He's eyes are darkened out as he looks down at me. I sketch everyone's faces around us looking down at us with blatant disapproval. Rocky, Adonis, Alexander, my aunt and father on one side. Ivan Drago, Ludmilla Drago and the Russian flag looked down at disgust at Viktor. How dare he have emotions and feelings for someone else. There was a knock on the door and my head snapped up.

Did Viktor come to surprise me? No. He was focused on his work out he wouldn't come here. Or maybe he would. I smiled and got up moved to the door and opened it with a happy smile only for it to drop at the sight of Ricky Conlan staring there in his own work out gear that he could play off as casual close. He looked up at me with his usual half smile.

What in the world was he doing here?

Author's notes

Hey all hope you're enjoying this. Once it ends it will be the last fic of Forbidden Temptation and then ill get back to finish my other fics. I know a guest asked me about if i had anything else in mind with the other characters, but there will not be anything else after this.


	11. Chapter 11

11

What the hell was he doing here? He was in a long sleeved, black tight shirt of some type of gym brand with black pants and tennis shoes. He smiled genuinely at me, but I kept the door where it was, close to me.

"Ricky what are you doing here?" I asked.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here?' I came to see you." he said. I kept my hand on the door knob and as he moved in closer, to obviously come in, I held my stance.

"Without a heads up?" I asked and he shrugged, looking hurt.

"You weren't returning my texts or my calls for that matter. I was worried about you." he said. I knew I had been ignoring his calls and texts.

"Ricky there's a reason for that." I said lowly looking down almost nervously now. He wasn't an idiot, he knew why I wasn't replying to him.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" he asked with a deep confused stare.

"I've been seeing someone okay? I didn't think I owed you an explanation, now please leave." I said trying to close the door as quickly as I could so I could lock it. But it swung back as easily as it moved forward. I jumped back immediately, completely taken back by the violent motion as Ricky came in. He closed the door, his eyes never leaving me. His eyes were tight, and focused on me like I was one of his opponents now.

"You think you can just use me like that?" he snapped and I raised my hands backing away.

"Ricky you need to leave." I said, my voice trembling now as I tried to keep a safe distance from him. He shook his head and scoffed.

"I left my wife for you." he said. I shook my head.

"I did NOT ask you to do that. You did that without talking to me. You do everything without talking to me!" I snapped.

"So what that means you just run off with the next bloke huh?" he snapped loudly. His eyes immediately found my sketch book on the couch and I made a move to grab for it, but his long arms darted out and grabbed it before me. My stomach tightened as if he had grabbed a small child with violent intent.

"Give it back!" I pled, and he just flipped it open. My eyes watered already as I watched his eyes harden on each page he flipped. He shook his head and then scoffed acidly. He held the book up showing me the new sketch I had just did as if he had found my dirty little secret.

"This guy huh? You left me for him?" he asked. I just stood there huffing and puffing lowly. He shook his head once more eyeing the picture. "I always wondered why you wouldn't draw me."

"Ricky-" before I could get another word in, I watched as his rippling arms took my book in his hands and shred it right there in front of me. My eyes widened as if he just taken the child and snapped its neck right in front of me. I let out a painful scream, my face shaking, my hands covering my mouth to hold back any other rotten emotions I was feeling. I cried out hard as he dropped the pages onto the ground. The book cover was ruined, white lines dancing up and around it from the tearing of the thin red layer of the page. I could see parts of Viktor's face shredded, his dark eyes looking at me now. I felt darkness boiling up inside me and I just looked up at Ricky to see the look of guilt on his face as he looked at the ripples of pages around him.

"Astrid, I'm so sorry." he said and my face was shaking with anger as I shook my head.

"Get the fuck out of my house." I said lowly, my shaky and disturbed.

"We need to talk about this." he said, but I was in front of him immediately, hitting at his face and scratching and clawing and sometimes punching. He just leaned his shoulders from left to right dodging my meager blows of rage.

"GET OUT!" I screamed. I was hoping to maneuver him toward the door or go absolutely crazy enough to make him say 'deuces'. But he wouldn't budge. He was trained to take blows. He starts grabbing at my shoulders trying to talk me down, but I can only see rage. I feel my legs leave the ground as I am projected across the air, towards the wall next to my room. I tumble over, my hand clawing at the wall to catch myself, but instead I just tear another painting down. I groan a bit feeling as if that stopped my rampage. I see Ricky still standing there with rage in his eyes.

"You want to hit me eh!" he said grabbing my Giver painting and my eyes widened as I watch him slam it down on the ground until the frame cracks and the portrait is shredding. I feel my heart break as I let out a blood curdling scream.

Normal POV

For once Viktor was excited to be jogging for his normal route consisted of running by Astrid's home. Astrid, it made him think of asteroids then his mind would drift off to space somehow. His dad was driving closely behind he was running as fast as he could. He didn't tell him to change routes, so this made him lucky. Even though they couldn't be in public in cameras, just being with her made his heart burst with butterflies. His father would scoff at his feelings should Viktor ever voice them or be caught gazing out the window of their apartment.

He was coming upon her home now and was hoping she would be sitting on her balcony waiting for him. He waits for her at home even though he knows she would never come there. But he doesn't know that. He's too embarrassed to even invite her to his home, to the life he was born in. He was just starting to see her balcony and was disappointed she was not there. But as he continued running, he noticed a very shiny, very wealthy car parked next to hers. As he drew closer, he came to a complete halt. His father planned to scare him into running, but slowing his speed a few miles, but Viktor just looked at him with a hard glare and Ivan stopped the car.

" _What are you doing?"_ he snapped as he stuck his head out the window. Viktor didn't respond all he did was look up toward her window. Something wasn't right. There was no reason another fancy car should be in this neighborhood. Of course there could be hundreds of reasons, but to Viktor there was no reason. He stared up at Astrid's windows hoping somehow, she would feel him, sense he was there come out to him. He needed to see her face, needed her to smile down at him and wave if she wanted. He panted lowly waiting ignoring the blaring horn of his father's truck. Suddenly, a loud scream tore through the blankness of his mind and his body jerked forward without any more thought. He ran inside, his father's protests had gone deaf in his mind. He rips opens the door of the complex and rushes towards the stairway. A scream was all he needed. He ran up the stairs skipping multiples steps as he ran.

Astrid's POV

Ricky grabbed me and now had me up against the wall as he had ruined more of my paintings that had meaning to me. We sound like a couple having a domestic dispute. Maybe that's why no one was coming to help me. We mind our own business and just hope the problem goes away. We'll find the dead body later. I'm screaming for him to leave and he's yelling at me to just calm down and listen. But I was over that the second he tore up my sketch book.

"Get off of me!" I'm shouting at the top of my lungs. My throats burning and my shirt is ripped from him grabbing at me so much. There's a loud bang that erupts in the room and we both look over to see a heavenly sight.

"Viktor." I whispered. Viktor's torn off his hoodie and running at Ricky who already had violence in his mind. This was not a ring, or a fight for the cameras. This was a brawl. The two men collided with Viktor raising Ricky in the air and slamming him down on my coffee table. It was like an explosion as the furniture gave out immediately under the men. Punches were violently thrown to each other's faces and I just keep my back to the wall, mouth covered and eyes widened.

The sound of fist to face made my stomach clench of fear. I hadn't seen such a violent fight since I was back in the detention centers. Viktor looked so primal as his massive fists showered down onto Ricky's face. Ricky brings his knee up and gets him in the side and with his size, Viktor falls over and the two are wrestling and continuing to violently assault each other.

"Stop it!" I cried out, but no one heard me. They were going to kill each other. I quickly turn and move to my room. The drawer beside my bed had my peace of steal in it, my Smith and Wesson Shield 9mm. I grabbed it, took the safety off and prepared it. My first thought was to shoot into the ceiling, but their people living above me. Why should their lives be affected by my brash, excited choices? I moved into the living room, aimed at my back window and fired. BANG. BANG. Glass shatters immediately.

Ricky and Viktor jumped back. That split them a part. They looked at me with hard pants and surprised eyes. Viktor has a cut on his lower lip and eye. Ricky has bruises all over his body as well. I aimed the gun at him immediately.

"You want to fight a bullet? Get out." I said venomously, sweat pouring down my face some. Ricky just stared at me with disbelief. I slowly cocked my gun, my brain asking me if I was truly ready to do the next step if I have to. "I will not ask again."

Viktor looked at Ricky with hard eyes, ready to fight again should he have to. Slowly Ricky raised his hands, his body moving up and down with his pants. Bits of glass from my coffee table were in his arms and back.

"I'm gone." he said. And you had better stay gone. He slowly eased toward the door, having to walk past Viktor to do so. My gun followed him to the door. He kept his hands open and eyes on me as he moved.

"You come here again… and I will kill you." Viktor threatened voicing my thoughts. Ricky didn't respond as he simply left the room. I didn't lower my gun yet, not until I moved over to the back door and saw him leave in his car. I panted gently as I heard the familiar sound of a police siren. I hear heavy footsteps and look up at Viktor as he leans in and takes the gun from me. He sets it down on the ground and just leans in to me, gently letting his forehead rest against mine and we just looked down, our eyes closed. He rests his hand on my head and keeps me close as we hear heavy footsteps coming down the hall.

To feel his skin against my own brought me great comfort where sadness was about to devour me. My beautiful paintings, destroyed.


	12. Chapter 12

12

The police came and arrested Viktor and I. At their station, I told them my side of the story. An ex-lover couldn't handle the break up and trashed my home with intent to probably hurt me. Viktor was just a good Samaritan coming in to save a woman who needed helped. Had I not mentioned my last name, along with one witness who said they saw Viktor run in to help and another guy leave, they probably would have found some reason to hold me longer. I didn't see a need to try and talk to Viktor about our stories. He did just happen to come by and decided to help me. I was sitting in the waiting room, waiting for them to return my gun that they had found in the search. Viktor was in another room waiting.

I had so much to think about. My painting, my art, my reasons to enjoy life were destroyed by a man child. I couldn't believe this. A tall figure loomed over me and I looked up to see Ivan Drago looking at me with a scowl. My scowl matched his. He looks like he's pouting almost. He's dipped in black and grey clothes. He didn't have to look like a bum all the time. Maybe he would stop feeling sorry for himself and be a father to his son.

"So this is Alicia's niece. Couples disputes… now you dragging my son into this." he said in a chilly tone. I scoffed.

"You're one to talk." I said venomously. He frowned harder at my words.

"You will stay away from my son. No good will come from you." he said, and I looked up at him not surprised at his words. Is that what your wife said about you and my aunt. That no good could come from being with her. Alexander came out of them. An officer came over and returned my gun and phone to me. He was a chunky man with brown thin hair and a red nose.

" _Ms. Creed you must be careful with the company you keep."_ he said with a smile. It had to be because I was a Creed. I nodded and took my gun from him concealing in its case. I then looked back at Ivan Drago who was watching me with a glare.

"And with all due respect Mr. Drago… your son is a grown ass man." I stated before looking past him and walking around him like he did not exist to me. My aunt would be proud as I used the same tone and just the right amount of sass and attitude. She never liked being told what to do especially by a man and neither did I. I merely walked around him heading to the door. I didn't think it was wise for Viktor to see me with his father, so I couldn't wait for him like I wanted.

None of my family needed to know what happened. Adonis would go after Ricky immediately if he found out. And my aunt would be just as worse.

 _There won't be enough lawyers in his court to shield him from me!_

I remember she stood like a queen in the atrium of the mansion. She was in a beige suit, pearls around her neck and earring. Some kid had vandalized my brother's car in high school. It was one of my father's cars so of course she took even greater offense to that. She definitely sued and won. I had to handle this on my own.

I sent Viktor a text. If he wanted to come over tonight when his dad was asleep, I would be here. If not then that's okay too. I was sure he needed to rest after that unexpected fight. I wanted to thank him in person. I spoke with the landlord as soon as the taxi dropped me off. I told him I would pay for the damages of the glass to my balcony window and to any other damages pertaining to my room only. I even promised him and his friend's tickets to the Drago/Creed fight if he so wished. And he definitely wished. A locksmith came that same day and fixed the door. Surprisingly it was still standing after two large men with great legs kicked it open. Twice.

I was an empty shell as I cleaned up the glass in the apartment. I didn't stop until everything was cleaned. I had to lift the couch myself since it was knocked over. It took hours to sweep up the glass, mop and throw away the large chunks of mess that was my coffee table. Last were the broken frames and pieces of my art. I couldn't ignore them. The Giver had a large rip in her stomach and she wasn't real anymore. Nothing seemed real anymore. I locked my gun away, looked at the blankness of my place. It was clean I guess, but empty and bland. I couldn't sleep that night. Viktor had not messaged me back and like I had texted him, that was okay. He must have gotten in trouble with his father.

How dare you stop training to save some woman who could have been killed. It was around 1 in the morning when I heard a knock. I was curled up in my blankets.

"GO AWAY!" I shouted.

"Is that any way to speak to your boyfriend who saved your life?" I hear him ask teasingly. I didn't want to get up still. I hurried and ran to the door, unlocked it, and ran back to my room.

"IT'S OPENED!" I said. The door opened quietly, and I finally noticed the loud squeaking noise that came from it. My door was opened in my room and so Viktor stood there staring at me. I just looked at him from the side as my head wouldn't leave the pillow. He was in another black hoodie and sweats.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble with your dad." I said softly. He shook his head and finally came in. He kicked his shoes off and crawled over me and wrapped an arm around my stomach pulling me into him. He didn't smell like sweat and adrenaline. Clean and washed. I melted into him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for… but I am curious as to why former heavyweight champion Ricky Conlan was here in the first place." he said. I nodded and turned on my side to face him. His eyes were soft and gentle, understanding. I didn't want that to change from any secrets or deceit.

"Before I met you, Ricky and I… got together whenever I was in Liverpool. He had made a habit of showing up here unannounced. He wanted to be more. I didn't." I said turning to reach over to my dresser and grab my phone. I opened it to my messages and showed him the numerous texts of him wanting to see me and me not responding. "After I met you, I stopped messaging him. So when he showed up today and I told him I was seeing you, he got upset."

Viktor looked my phone over taking it from me gently. His eyes moved up and down as he scrolled, but he just shook his head and gently tossed my phone onto the floor. He took my face in his hands and kissed me passionately and heatedly.

"I don't care about your past relationships. They are the past." he said and I smiled against his lips, happy that his feelings didn't shaken for me. I found tears falling down my face and I sat up and wiped them.

"I'm just glad you were there… I can't believe he destroyed my art." I replied. Viktor sat up slowly with soft, sad eyes.

"I am sorry he ruined your art." he said as his thumbs gently scaled across my cheek wiping my tears. "But maybe this isn't a bad thing?" I sniffled some and looked at him now confused.

"Why would you say that?" I asked lightly, and he shook his head looking away as if trying to find the right words to not upset me.

"Maybe… this is a new adventure for you. For us. I know your art is not something you can replace. But maybe you can create newer works of art. And I help." he said. His words sunk into my brain as I thought about it. Maybe he was right. I had had those paintings for years now. "It can be something we can do together. You can run with me… and I will make art with you."

So now we can both do something the other likes. I never would have thought of something like that. I mean I could get do a little running and getting back into shape. And together and I could make beautiful works of art together. I started to smile and lean into him gently pecking his lips.

"That sounds perfect." I whispered, and he smiled and leaned in to me kissing me lovingly. As much as I wanted him to take me, I was too tired and sore from being tossed to the ground like a doll by Ricky. So we just stayed up and talked for a bit.

"So tomorrow- well today is my rest day. Maybe we can do something later?" he asked curiously and I looked at him and then at my ceiling before nodding. But my eyes dropped when I realized that it wouldn't be a good idea.

"Your father has demanded that I stay away from you." I said and he tilted his head some before nodding and looking at the ceiling.

"I know. But just like him I am determined to be with the woman I want to be with." he said. I blinked rapidly and looked at him.

"He's trying to get back with your mom?" I asked. He gave me a soft look, but it was not a gaze it was just a stare. I stared back at him confused, searching his eyes for the answer before gasping gently.

"You know." I replied and he nodded.

"I found the letters she sent to him." he said. I nodded slowly sighing gently and looking at the ceiling.

"I wanted to talk to you about it. But I didn't know if it was appropriate to just bring it up." I said gently and he nodded.

"It's okay… My dad has never spoken to me about it, but when I saw your cousin, I knew he looked just like my father and your aunt if they had child together." he said. I leaned over and touched his face moving him to look at me. He did, but his eyes were numb and cool.

"How do you feel? Are you okay?" I asked. He closed his eyes and nodded slowly.

"I want to be champion. Nothing will stop me from that." he said. "Besides, I glanced at one of the letters. Your aunt really loved him the way I wanted my mother to love my father." he said a single tear streaming down his face. I hurt for him now, and gently I wiped his tear away and kissed the moist spot that the tear had been.

"Just know you always have me." I promised and he leaned in to me gently curling his face into my chest.

"Would you like to come to my place? My dad normally hits the bars by noon and is gone for hours." he says. I nodded lightly.

"Nothing would make me happier." I said gently. He left an hour later promising to text me. Once the sun was up, I pulled my hair back and began to eye my bare walls. New paintings could go here. I didn't expect to be done mourning my others paintings so soon. But the fact I get to challenge myself, made things exciting for me. Once Viktor came back, he and I drove to his place. He only thirty minutes away from my place. I parked and stepped out not seeing the white beat up truck that usually hunted Viktor on the road when he ran. We met around the front and his hands laced into mine. Casually he led me inside the small apartment. Once we stepped in there was a small kitchen to the right, clean but not a woman's touch clean.

A doorway led into a small living room with a brown couch across what should have been a tv. But there was not. There was just a wall. I noticed a large blanket over the couch. Not even a pillow was there. I looked at him stunned, my eyes asking if he slept there. He just looked down with embarrassment. That douche bag.

"Show me his room?" I asked and he shrugged and casually led me to the back of the apartment where a small bed room was. The sheets weren't made and there was a closet with some clothes inside it. I looked to my left to see the bathroom and a dresser on the wall beside the bathroom. I just nodded.

"I'm sorry my place is not big." he said and I looked at him and shook his head.

"I don't care about your place. I care about you." I replied leaning up to peck his lips of which he replied after smiling. I pulled back before showing a look of viciousness along with a sly smirk.

"Now fuck me on your father's bed."


	13. Chapter 13

13

Viktor's eyes popping like a shocked, shy teenager made my insides turn with excitement even more, and I began to move over towards the head of the bed.

"What? You can't be serious." he whispered harshly as if we were sneaking around with his father in the next room. I smirked as I peeled off my coat. He quickly closed the door as if we were hiding now.

"Why not? You said he would be away for a few hours." I said innocently as I now kicked off my shoes and slowly removed my ocean blue sweater. I turned to him slowly so he could drink in the sight of me. He inhaled and stared down at me as I held my arms outward.

"You are becoming bad influence." he said in a shaky tone and I smirked.

"You want this, we both do. It pains to see how you do not have a life outside your father." I said calmly as I approached him. His head dipped down as I stood in front of him now. "Just think of us as two teens rebelling." Because I knew for a fact that he had never gone against his father before except for being with me. He looked almost unsure at me, but I gave a graceful smile. He knew he could say to no me if he wanted and I would understand. I gave a happy smirk and stood on my tip toes at him and slowly his lips spread into a smile as he leaned in and captured my lips.

His soft yet dominating lips brought my body to life immediately. It wasn't hard for him to get me aroused and thinking back to his fight with Ricky, brought me to the edge already, or it felt that way. I wrapped my arms around his face and pulled him gently toward the bed, our lips never leaving each other. His arms worked to pull off his jacket. He did it three quick moves. I ran my hands up his chest, feeling his hardened muscles through his shirt. God, he felt amazing against my hands. His hands held my hips and he raised me up and tossed me onto the bed. I let out a soft chuckle as he crawled over me, with a predator like stare. I bit my lip as we began to feel each other over. His hand cupped my breasts and my hand reached down to cup his crotch. He kissed me again, his tongue shooting right down my throat.

I let out a deep moan as I feel his crotch rubbing against my hand trying to get as much friction as he could. But his heavy thick pants wouldn't allow it. My hands worked at the buttons of his jeans and finally I managed to get them undone. He grabbed at my pants and attempted to yank them right down with them still fastened but my hips wouldn't allow it. I let a out chuckle where he growled with annoyance. He sat up to kick his pants off, and as he did this, I worked on getting my pants off as well. It took us little time to strip the rest of our clothes off until we were both naked before each other.

How perfectly sculpted he was compared to me so imperfect. Where did this warm feeling in the pit of my stomach coming from? It's different, not like anything I had ever felt with past lovers. This is different. He wanted to be boyfriend and girlfriend. I promised that he always had me in his corner even if my blood bounded me to another fighter. We are in a relationship. We are one. I gasped feeling the head of his cock spread me open. My head fell back in utter bliss as my eyes fluttered close. I feel one hand curl into mine as he starts with slow and long strokes. It's almost teasing for me. I hear him grunt softly in my ear and my hips roll back against his. His forehead presses into mine and we stare at each other intently as our bodies push back and forth into one another. Each pant and moan that leaves are lips, it does nothing to break out gaze into each other.

'I love you' his eyes say and I smile gently as if I'm telling him I understand him. I'm reading his mind. I caress his cheek with my free hand, my eyes saying the words back.

'I love you.' It's like I can hear him and he hears me. Truly we are one. It's no longer about rebelling or getting back out family. It's just about us. He kisses me hard and I respond immediately giving a gentle moan. Our movements increase and the familiar jolts of electricity shoot up into my body and I feel so hot, and my insides feel so good. Viktor rolls onto his back and I immediately start riding him like the strapping stallion he is, my Russian stallion.

"I can feel you here." he pants his hand resting on my pelvis. "You're tightening up around me." His words alone are causing me to lose focus. God, he feels so good, and with me on top he sinks deeper and deeper inside me. His thumb strokes my clit firmly and I cry out feeling everything started to feel even better. The pleasure is taking me higher and higher. My moans signal this and I cry out hard as I feel my walls vibrating like crazing, the pleasure so intense my head falls back and my hips buck slowly against his.

"Ah god!" I cry out. But I don't stop moving until he cums. I stare down at his face with half lidded eyes, as I keep moving. My walls are incredibly sensitive but seeing his face scrunch up and his eyes shut tight as he tries to concentrate, were too good to me. I kept grinding my hips until finally he grips my hips hard and lets out a mighty roar of pleasure. I smile gently as he fights to control his heavy pants. Once we have both come down from our pleasurable highs, he pulls me down gently so I can rest on his chest. I'm hardly heavy to him for his chest moves beneath me with ease. As we were silent I thought about the connection we had. Was this the kind of connection my aunt had with Ivan Drago? A connection so strong not even the death of her brother was enough to keep her from him.

I believed him when he said he would not kill Adonis. I don't know what I would do if he were die so early in his prime.

"Do you want to read some of her letters?" Viktor asked slowly, and I looked up at him, his eyes soft and curious as usual. I nodded and rolled off him so he could get out of bed. He walked over to his father's closet and I got a clear look at his back. Rippling muscles and a firm ass stared back at me. I bit my lip trying not to get lost in his form. I looked around the room noticing two pictures sitting on the small wooden dresser next to the bed. I leaned over some to glance at it before noticing who they were. It a young blonde-haired woman smiling a the camera while she held a small baby in her hands. The was

He reached in and grabbed what looked like a shoe box off the rack that was bolted for the hangars to go below. His father must have really not wanted him to know about my aunt's letters. I wonder what made Viktor so curious that he had to go looking for answers. He came back over to me and we sat against the headboard together. He placed the shoe box over his thighs and opened it. A small scent of perfume hit my nostrils and I couldn't help but be enchanted by a smell of the past. It was beautiful.

My eyes gently flexed at the large stack of white and blue envelopes that were addressed to an old address here.

"Oh my god." I said lightly as I reached in and lifted the stack. It was held together by a rubber band and I made sure not to be too aggressive. If it broke, his father would know we were here. There were tons though.

"I only read the first one." Viktor said lightly, and I nodded slowly and carefully removing the rubber band from the envelopes. They were all unsealed so I found it easy to remove them. I couldn't believe Aunt Alicia wrote these many letters to Ivan. "Read them to me?" I wasn't sure at first. I didn't know if I was ready to read what inside, but it also felt like they validated our relationship together. I nodded and began from the first letter. They were all in order by month.

"Dear Ivan, I'm sorry I couldn't be there to wipe the blood from your face after your match…" I don't know how long we lied in the bed in different positions to stay comfortable. But I couldn't stop. I wanted to know more about my aunt's past and these letters gave me the answers. It seemed she and Ivan had quite a past and a strong one at that. I could feel the pure and raw emotions in her words as she spoke of still loving him. She even mentioned my father and how she forgave him for taking him away from her. The smell of each letter had a soft and supple smell to it. The scent of her skin was on every piece of paper.

I would lie on my stomach at the end of the bed continuing to read while Viktor sat at the head of the bed massaging my feet. God he was good at that. Minutes later, he would join me on his stomach listening with his head on his crossed arms, his eyes watching me as every word left my lips. We rolled on our sides, our backs, I even paced around the front of the bed and kept reading. We eventually got dressed again, and I finished the last letter.

"Dear Ivan, this will be my last letter you. Things were not supposed to lead to this, our separation. I had hoped, as a woman does, that we would have still been together. Alexander would know his father and we would be a family. Where we would have lived, I wouldn't have cared as long as you were with me, as long as Alex was with me. But maybe this is how things should be, our realities. Maybe had we not met in that bar so long ago, we would have never peaked each other's interest. Maybe we were just too different and wanted two different things. I knew what I wanted and I guess now I know what you wanted too. Good bye, my love. Alicia…Creed." I finished the last letter and slowly folded it back together and placed it in its envelope. I handed the letter back to Viktor and he began to put the envelopes together. I remained seated at the foot of the bed somewhat saddened by the fact that Ivan Drago never answered a single one of her letters.

"I don't understand," I replied looking up at Viktor as he sat beside me, "Did he not love her Why wouldn't he respond?" He inhaled gently and shook his head looking forward at the door.

"Maybe he did not get these letters until recently. I grew up with nothing and from the memory of him having everything, he was stripped of everything after fight with Balboa. Maybe they were just sent back to her." he said. He sounded just as unsure as I did. I looked down at my feet wondering what this meant for us, if it was even supposed to mean something. I feel Viktor's hand devour my own and I look up at him. He's smiling gently.

"Those letters are about two people whose worlds don't involve us. We are here now, and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." he replied bringing my fingers to his lips to kiss them. "And I would destroy anyone who tries to keep us apart." I smiled at his words and leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"I love you." I responded gently and he seemed almost stunned and taken aback by my words.

"I love you." he replied and we sat with our heads together for a moment before he led me from his father's room. We walked hand and hand with each other before reaching the door. However, I ended up stopping in front of the door with him behind me. I already knew he was not coming back with me. I stared up at him and he just looked down at me with a prideful smile.

"I will try and come over soon. Then you teach me to paint?" he replied and I smiled warmly and nodded.

"And you can get me back into shape the next time." I replied. He grinned and leaned over me and our lips connected once more. We lingered against each other for a moment before separating.

"Deal." he said. I knew my brother would be training himself and I wanted to see him and Bianca.

"I will be leaving for America for a few days to see my family. I know you don't need any distractions while you train, so maybe me not being here won't distract you-"

Don't." he said shaking his head. "I never saw you a distraction even when I first saw you sitting on your balcony. If anything, I thought you were someone I could never have, never deserved because all I knew was this." He raised his fists staring at them with hard eyes.

"So no matter where I go, where you go, you'll always be on my mind." he said as if promising me. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'll call you tonight. And if I don't hear from you can just text me." I replied and he nodded and pecked my lips before slowly moving back from him. Our hands remained locked together until his door way separated us. Sure we would have seemed sappy to some people. But the fact still stood. He was mine and I was his.


	14. Chapter 14

14

The flight to America was long as usual, but once I was back in my auntie's house it all seemed worth it. My hair was pulled back and I was in a black sweater and sweats staring at Aunt Alicia's face as she sips her tea. She's just told me about her fight with Adonis about her relationship with Ivan Drago. He's definitely not happy with her. I wasn't either at a time, but her anxiety attack reminded me that there more important things in life then the past.

"I'm sure he will come around." I said, gently and she sighed some.

"Maybe. I pray this does not get in the way of his training. Lord knows he needs to focus." she explained. Her hair was let down and wild, as she was in a night gown and robe. I looked down at the island I leaned over before looking at her.

"Do your regret telling him?" I asked. I know I would have. She looked up in thought before shaking her head.

"No. Your father had secrets and I have learned it's better to say them then bury them." she explained softly. I nodded wishing none of this had happened. She tilted her head some to me.

"You've been over in the Ukraine for longer than you normally stay for a project." she noted, and I shrugged.

"Sometimes I have artist's block and need to relax some." I said, and she raised her head some as she eyed me.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with that mystery man does it?" she asked slyly and I shook my head.

"No. It has nothing to do with anyone. Maybe I want to stay in the Ukraine and live there." I said. Her eyes flexed with shocked.

"Live there? Why?" she asked.

"Is that a problem?" I questioned. She shook her head.

"Of course not. I just thought you'd move into a nice place here in Los Angeles close to your brother and niece." she said with a smile. I grinned thinking I would definitely have to go visit Bianca while I was here.

"A girl." I said happily and she grinned.

"A girl. Speaking of, when are you going to have children?" she teased, and I shrugged.

"Maybe I won't. Maybe I just want to enjoy the company of the man I'm with." I said.

"So there IS a man." she said and I patted the island and pushed off it.

"Later, auntie." I said and left to go visit my brother. Bianca was at a rehearsal leaving me with just Adonis. I looked around their new digs.

"Very nice, very nice indeed." I said smiling at him. He pushed a smile, but I could tell it wasn't all there.

"You talk to auntie?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah." I replied and he tucked his hands in his jogging pants and shrugged.

"So? How do you feel about all this?" he asked. I could tell in his tone he was upset and hurt and wanted me to be upset as well. I sighed and shook my head.

"I didn't like it of course. I snapped at her. But I realize, she has been in our corner every step of the way. She never said our ideas were stupid or our questions were dumb. She didn't have to do anything for us, but she did." I said and he looked down with a soft frown and I moved over to him wrapping my arms around him embracing his warm. "I understand you're angry but know you and I have done stupid shit in our past and no it does not compare to the things she has done, but still she forgave us every single time."

I pulled back and held his cheeks in my hand and he sighed heavily before nodding.

"I feel ya." he said. I smiled and gave his cheek a firm smack.

"Good. Now let's hit the gym, I want to see what you have prepared to take on Viktor Drago with." I replied. We spent most of the day working out and when Bianca came home, we went to dinner. It was nice. The warmth of L.A. almost made me miss it. But I missed Viktor more. Due to different time zones, I told Viktor my plane information on when I would be returning so at least he knew when we could make plans to see each other again. It was nice getting to see them again.

"So when are you done with your photo project?" Adonis asked as we moved back to his apartment. I shrugged.

"Soon I guess. Why?" I asked. He's never been really interested in my work, but I was never too invested in his boxing career either.

"You know you being over there by yourself. I get worried for my baby sister." he said, and I smiled.

"I'll be alright. Nothing to worry about." I reassured. The days seemed to blend together like the different colors of my colored pencils in my old sketch books.

As I looked out the window of the plane, I could see we were starting to land. Snow caked the ground below, and I wondered what would happen if we ever tried to land on ice. It was a quiet exit off and into the terminal that led everyone into the airport. I was looking around for the terminal that would lead me to the garage where my car was. As I managed to move past the busy people speeding around the ground, I noticed someone familiar standing in front of the terminal. I paused as a smile slowly spread across my face. There he was, looking around with his natural curious young eyes. People past him and he moved back and forward to get out the way, nodding politely at people passing by. He was waiting for me. I wasn't expecting that at all.

Finally, his head turns and he sees me. Immediately, a wide smile spreads across his face as we approach each other. In a matter of seconds, we're standing right in front of each other, me looking up and him looking down.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with surprise in my tone. He shrugged, his soft smile remaining on his face.

"I come to surprise you. Figure you can see a happy face on your arrival back." he explained. That's right, we are in an actual relationship. We weren't a secret here like my aunt and his father were years ago. No one truly knew us, so no one really cared. I placed my hands on his thick arms and stood up on my tip toes leaning in to taste his lips. Oh how I have missed them. Viktor's arms slowly wrapped around me hugging me close to his body.

Our time together was like a montage or at least that's how I envisioned it. When he was not engrossed in hard training, he was with me. We would sit on the floor of my living room and draw or even color. It soothed him, he told me. He liked the simplicity of our silence and our drawings. He was not at sketching. Sometimes, he and I would run around the neighborhood. He was definitely faster than me and I was totally out of shape.

I would slow down and hunch over, resting my palms on my knees and he'd come back jogging in front of me attempting to encourage me to push on. I would try and then already slow down again. One day he moved up to me and squatted in front of me.

"Get on." he said and I didn't even hesitate jumping on his back. His arms held my thighs tight as he pushed forward, my finger pointing out to an unknown destination. But our romantic times were slowly coming to an end with his fight against my brother.

It was in a week, their fight, and Viktor had been training harder than he ever has. I knew this could be the last day I see him until I see him in the ring. We had just finished making love and we were curled into one another, his arm wrapped around my head allowing his fingers to entangle into my hair. We were both silent not wanting to break the beauty of the quiet in the room after it was once filled with hot and passionate moans and grunts.

"Whatever happens tomorrow just know, it is all for sport." Viktor says lowly. I closed my eyes at his words.

"It's just a fight. Nothing more nothing less." I replied quietly.

"Drago vs. Creed." he mentioned and I nodded.

"Yeah thanks for the reminder." I replied lifting my head up to look up at him. My worry was still there in my eyes and I would not try and hide it. It was too strong a feeling. Viktor saw this and placed his forehead against mine, his eyes staring at me intently.

"Trust me." he said softly and his eyes were so innocent almost. I couldn't help but trust him. I nodded gently.

"I trust you." I replied before leaning in and kissing him passionately. But nothing in the world could prepare me for what happened at that fight.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Normal POV

He was crazy, he had to be crazy right? Viktor's hand held the small black box in his hand while he had one maybe two minutes to himself before his father and a few other trainers hired by Buddy Marcelle came in to prepare him for this fight. He was insane and knew this was a fast and impulsive, but he just felt it. Deep down, Astrid was the one. All the time she was gone, he felt like he was in a void, or a black hole he couldn't climb out of.

Women tried to get his attention, but he felt nothing but annoyance by their flirtatious gaze. Astrid's eyes were pure and truthful. Besides there had been nothing but bad blood between the Dragos and Creeds. Maybe this would end it all. And if it didn't then who cared, they could have their world. He and Astrid will create their own. He could hear the crowd cheering above him and he lifted his head to listen to them. This was what he was training his whole life for. He was ready to start a new chapter in his life, a career and hopefully a deeper relationship with Astrid.

He knew she was up there, waiting for him. He could hear his team coming and so he quickly placed the small black box in his locker inside his black gym bag. He would ask her when the match was over. Once Viktor was ready, he was following his team out of the room, when Ivan's thick old hand stopped him. Viktor looked back at him and his father gave an old but stern glare.

"Keep your head clear son." he demanded. Viktor looked him over some with a light scowl, not ready to truly challenge his father.

"It's clear." he said and Ivan tilted his head in disbelief.

"When I was a fighter in that ring with Apollo, I was distracted by _her_. You should let that girl go? Why can't you see that she is not good for you?" he asked. Viktor looked away some feeling he was almost unable to speak before looking back at his father.

"Because I love her." he replied as if it was common knowledge. Ivan's face tensed some at his son's words. Viktor only turned and moved down the hall, hitting his gloves hard together.

The crowd was loud and ready for the fight of a lifetime. The announcer was giving his thoughts on the fight.

"Folks, this is a fight in history we never thought would happen, but prayed for nonetheless. Viktor Drago, son of the once famous Ivan Drago will be fighting Adonis Creed, son of legendary Apollo Creed who was actually killed by Drago himself over thirty years ago." he explained.

"And here comes the Creed family now taking their seats in the VIP section. Now leading the family is matriarch, Alicia Victoria Creed, sister of Apollo. Following behind her is Adonis' sister, Astrid Creed, and with her the newly engaged Bianca Taylor."

Astrid's POV

I was sitting between Bianca and Aunt Alicia. I could see the distant look in her face as Viktor and Ivan Drago took the stage. The entire room was brought to life, by their presence. I noticed my aunt curl her fingers tightly. She was nervous and I could only imagine. The roaring crowd must bring back memories she was hoping to forget. Adonis finally rolled in with his team. Both teams remained in their corner, talking and giving the fighters word of encouragement. I looked at Viktor to see the stone look in his eyes. He looked fierce and dangerous. I wasn't going to lie and say I wasn't worried. I was very worried, more so afraid for my brother. The size and muscle difference alone made me regret even agreeing to be here. Rocky didn't come and boy would I love to be where he is right now. The bell rang and now it had begun.

Boxing was always so fast for me, but I always tried to pay attention for my brother. The two danced around a bit, Adonis trying to land some punches into Viktor's sides. He wasn't moved. I watched as Adonis moved around Viktor but Viktor caught him with a few punches and they looked brutal all ready. Viktor had him in the corner throwing calculated punches.

"Out of the corner, D!" Bianca yelled standing up now. It wasn't a good first round for Adonis as Viktor managed to land one punch right during the first bell. Why is it I could drown out the ocean like roar of the crowd and only hear the punches my brother took. I kept my fingers curled over my knees as I watched both fighters move to their corners. Adonis is panting as he rides the ropes back to his stool. Viktor just looks ready to win, ready to kill if necessary.

" _Trust me."_

I had to believe this fight wouldn't end the same way my father ended. Is that what Ivan Drago wanted of his son, to kill Adonis in order to get back at Rocky for beating him. Did he blame Rocky for things not working out with my aunt? I glanced at her and saw her eyes glazed over with tears yet none fell just yet.

The next round felt just as brutal as the first. Viktor was going all in, eyes filled with wild fire as he threw punch after punch at Adonis. One of his punches almost sent Adonis through the ropes, but he managed to remain inside. Bianca slowly covered her mouth looking down as if helpless. I could feel my aunt's hand curl into mine and I held her hand firmly giving her a positive look. The fight continued and my brother lay shots into Viktor, but it was like punching a piece of iron. Viktor got him in the ribs and my brother's pained face showed it all. He was weakened. The bell rang just in time and I felt my body rising up and I moved past security and over to my brother's chair.

"Adonis! It is enough!" I cried out to him as the security pulled me back. He looked back at me with a panting face. You should never have to look at your loved one so beaten and bruised. We shared a long stare, our bond strong enough that he could read my eyes. He didn't have to prove anything to anybody. He didn't need to fight for revenge or for justice. His left eye had already shut and he looked very bad. I couldn't lose him, my twin.

"It's okay, Alicia I got him!" Tony said as I was pulled back further.

Tears streamed down my face as I felt soft hands grabbing my hands. Aunt Alicia. I let her lead me back to my seat.

"You have to believe in your brother." she said, her voice trembling. The next bell rang and the two fighters went at it again. Bianca and I remained on our feet watching their bodies violently move across the ring. I could paint a picture of this. Adonis is a raging fire god battling against the ice king Viktor for land and power. The two elements feuding for hundreds of years on the blue earth. Whoever wins creates a new legacy for their family.

My eyes widen as I can see Adonis covered in fire due to his anger, and Viktor a pale blue figure with ice fists. He is calm and collective, but mighty and terrifying.

I watch as Viktor lands a blow to Adonis' bruised ribs causing him to drop to his knees almost in defeat. My stomach tightens, and I feel my hands cover my own ribs due to imaginary pain of seeing my brother punched there. I can feel my rib piercing my lung. The pain is vicious and I am devoured by pain. I feel my twin's pain. Viktor is going for an upper cut as the ref is waving his arms for him to stop. Now it's silent all around me. There is no one else in the stadium. It's just me and Adonis, twins who have shared a womb together, who shared a juvenile cell together, who shared the world together. I feel my heart split in two and tears fall down my cheeks immediately.

The roaring crowd hits my ears as if someone has smacked them both simultaneously. I don't see Adonis anymore just the ring filled with people.

"Oh no no no no." Aunt Alicia chants eyes filled with pure shock and dread as all her past horrors flooded back vividly. My chest hurts from the pain that's devouring me. I moved through the rows, Bianca right behind me. The arena is crowded and we are pushing past people.

"LET ME THROUGH! ADONIS!" I cried out shoving shoulders trying to push pas the security team. My mind is a blur. From running to the stage and seeing my brother lying lifeless on the ground, to fighting against the cops as they tell me I can't ride in the ambulance with him. Viktor is not even in my head.

" _Trust me."_

I could hardly think, hardly breathe as it felt the world was crashing down all around me. Aunt Alicia and Bianca were talking to the doctor and I was just sitting outside in front of the hospital. The cold hurt my face but I didn't care. I was just holding myself as I sat on the icy bench. I felt numb, so very numb. I should have seen this coming. There was no way Viktor could fight his primal instincts, his urges to win. He had to impress his father. That much I knew. It would always be about his father. I could hear heels on concrete and I looked up as my aunt was sitting down beside me. She took my hands and I just examined her face. She was tired, so very tired.

"The doctor had a lot to say, but in the end, Adonis will be okay. He will heal. It just takes time." she said and I closed my eyes just looked up praising God for the news.

"I don't know what I would ever do if I lost him to that ring." I said sniffling some and she looked at me with light eyes.

"He is strong and he is a fighter. This is his life, a fighter's life." she concluded tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. She looked over my shoulder and looked intently at something. I followed her gaze to see a familiar white truck moving toward the roundabout in front of us. My aunt and I stood up as we watched Viktor Drago get out of the passenger's side. Of course, his father drove and I just stood there watching as he walked onto the sidewalk over to us. Ivan got out and just stood against his door. Both were in heavy jackets trying to hide their identities. Guess it wouldn't look too good for the Drago men trying to confront the Creed women.

Aunt Alicia placed her hand in front of me and stepped a few inches in front of me as if to shield me. Good lord how did this look, the two Creed women who had relations with these two Drago men.

"You two should not be here." Aunt Alicia stated. Ivan nodded before taking a few steps from his truck and holding his hand out to her.

"We should talk." he said. My aunt's brow arched perfectly.

"This is a family moment, this is really not appropriate." she said, and as the two talked, Ivan trying to convince her to leave with him, and my aunt denying his advances, Viktor just looked at me shyly, guiltily.

"I need to return to letters." Ivan suddenly said and now my attention was brought back to Ivan. He reached into the truck and pulled out the stack of envelopes. "There is much we must talk about. We can go for walk."

"You have some nerve, my aunt's not going anywhere with you!" I snapped, but Aunt Alicia raised her hand to me.

"It is alright, Astrid. It seems we all need to get some things off our chest." she said, her tone edgy as if she did not trust the situation, but knew this scene was bound to happen. She looked at me. "Ivan and I will walk one lap around the hospital. By then everything will have been said." I looked at her stunned before looking away with mixed feelings about this. After everything that has happened, Adonis needed us. But Bianca was with him, so I guess this was the perfect time to give them space. I didn't want to know what they would speak about. I watched the two approach each other and slowly they began to stroll onto the road. They stood so close to each other, and I don't even think they noticed. Even after all of this, they couldn't deny their feelings. It looked almost natural for them to be so close. Now Viktor was standing over me and I just looked up at him and tensed with anger.

"Astrid-" but that's all he could say before my hand connected with his cheek. His face hardly moved from the action, but he got the message.

"That is for convincing me to trust you." I said sharply before turning and moving back toward the hospital. However, my wrist was grabbed and I whipped back to see him staring at me with those big eyes.

"Astrid, it was not my intent to hurt your brother. I demanded that my father bring me here to see how your brother was." he pled, as I tore my hand from his hold.

"So ask!" I snapped and he winced at my tone.

"How is he?" he asked. I glared at him too busy thinking about my aunt going off with his father.

"He will survive, his wounds will heal. It seems you couldn't see daddy's plan after all." I said. He frowned now.

"You think my father wanted to kill your brother… using me?" he asked.

"Yes." I said without much thought. "I saw it in your eyes the sheer focus, the want to win by any means necessary. If that punch to my brother had ended his life, taking him from me, your father would not bat an eye." He stared at me angrily before shaking his head.

"My dad may want a lot of things and he may be a lot of things, but he would not stoop so low." he said.

"God I half expected you to say "he is not a killer" but what difference does it make? You hated my brother in that ring. You wanted to do every horrible thing imaginable to him."

"That is not true."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! I was going to win! I knew it, I could have easily defeated your brother." he said.

"And what happened?" I asked angrily. I was finding it harder and harder to control my feelings and anger.

"You happened! You got inside my head. I planned to demolish your brother the legal way- the right way, but knew if I did that, the damage could have been a lot worst. You got inside my head with your art and your beautiful soul." he said raising his hands at my accusingly and I scoffed.

"Don't use me as an excuse." I said and he shook his head.

"It is the only truth I know. This way, neither of us lose. He remains champ and I remain nothing." he said, his tone lowering as he tucks his hands inside his jacket looking away. I stared at the side of his cheek for a moment taking in his words. Whether he planned this or not, the damage was done. My brother was going to need a lot of strength to overcome this. We just stood there now, me looking at him and him just looking off in the direction of our elders. I thought back to our times together before any of this happened. He was always determined, always head strong.

"You've never been nothing." I said finally and he slowly faced me. "You re Viktor Drago and only you can make a name for yourself. Your father can only do so much for you." I didn't even know where I was going with this before I slowly walked beside him, my hands rubbing my shoulder.

"I can't believe you two even showed up." I added. Viktor shrugged.

"The only reason he truly came here was for her." he said motioning his head in their direction. I looked down in thought of his words.

"We're never going to keep them a part." I said allowed accepting that there was nothing I could do or say to stop my aunt from loving his father.

"I would never stop him." he said and glanced up at him confused.

"Really? Why wouldn't you?" I asked now genuinely curious of his statement. Now his eyes were soft and gentle, the same gentle stare that always managed to arouse me with some kind of deep inner emotion.

"Because she makes him happy, despite the horrible past that brought them together. Because there is nothing he could ever tell me that justifies getting me to stop loving you." he explained. My eyes flickered in shock at his words and I looked away some.

"How do you know I still love you after what you did?" I asked. Would I let myself believe he planned to get himself disqualified to spare me pain of losing my brother, to spare him pain from losing his title. I felt my hand being raised up and pressed against his chest suddenly, causing me to be pulled in to him a bit.

"You love me." he stated. "And I love you and if somehow this has pushed you from me, then I will show you how much I will forever love you by drawing for you and painting you pictures of all the things I feel when I look at you, at the butterflies that flutter in my stomach at the thought of you."

I could feel tears falling down my cheeks as I knew he was opening himself up to me. He couldn't draw, but I knew he would try.

"I give you pictures to put back up in your apartment." he continued gently. "I will draw rainbows and puppies and kittens-" He was starting to babble now and I knew he was going to embarrass himself and so I hooked my fingers around his neck and pulled him into me, our lips crashing together swiftly. His lips tasted of blood from his fight and I didn't care. His arms wrapped around me pulling me into him as I felt my hands wrap around his neck. I pulled back inches from his lips, our foggy eyes staring at each other as our hands never let each other go.

"I could hate you and be justified in it… but to hate you would mean hurting us both." I whispered before feeling his lips devour mine again.

Author's notes

And let's not forget Rocky had come to visit Adonis in the hospital. Should be fun!


	16. Chapter 16

16

Alicia's POV

The air was cold tonight and I ran my fingers over my shoulders through my coat. Thank god for these gloves.

"You're freezing. Take my coat." Ivan said lowly, and I looked up at him stunned. He began to shed his coat and I shook my head.

"No. You will be cold. Can't have your son thinking I am trying to make you ill." I said stopping him by placing a hand on his much larger one. Our walking had slowed and he looked down at me for a moment before shaking his head. "This is all wrong. This should not have been our future." I closed my eyes some looking down in thought.

"We cannot change the past. You have chosen your path and I have chosen mine." I said looking back up and continuing to move on the dark pavement. I felt his hand suddenly curl around mine. He hasn't moved so my body stopped once again. I feel the warmth of his hand moving up my body and I tense a bit, remembering the feelings he gave me with the lightest of touches. But I was not a young girl anymore.

"If we could do it all over again would you?" he asked, his tone almost desperate. I turned to him slowly and looked up at him. To ask that meant if I could watch my brother die in the ring all those years ago, could I do it.

"I would… like some things to be different." I replied and he nodded.

"Of course." he replied already knowing my thoughts. He pulls me in to him and I let him. With his other hand he opens his jacket and just embraces me inside and I sighed softly as I feel my head curl under his chin. His question still played in my head some. To do it all over again and be with him could mean I may not have met Astrid or Adonis. I would have Alexander, but I couldn't picture my life without all three of them.

"I could not picture my life without those kids… or our son. And you cannot picture your life without Viktor." I replied looking up at him slowly. He shifted just a bit so he could look down at me. His eyes are tired and old. He's still fighting. Fighting a war to be the greatest. But I could tell he agreed with me.

"Will we ever be able to… be together?" he asked. And that was a question I truly did not know how to answer. I had moved on from him and even though I never dated or married after him, I had still decided to continue my photography and live the best life I could with Alexander. Even after the twins, I was still fulfilled and had purpose. I shook my head slowly.

"I do not know." I replied honestly. He deserved at least that much. He nodded slowly and I sighed some and thought of Astrid. I felt she would start to worry if I did not come back around soon. I hesitantly pulled back from Ivan and looked him over. "You can keep the letters if you want. The pictures inside were meant for you." He gave a small tired smirk.

"I was never planning to give them back." he replied and I nodded slowly.

"Good." I replied and he raised his hand to me and without much thought, I took it and we continued our walk on the dark sidewalk around the hospital.

"Your nephew… okay?" he asked. I nodded slowly.

"He will live." I replied. I was sure Bianca needed me in there and when I let Ivan know he agreed. He motioned to a door that would lead us back inside. I pulled out my phone and messaged Astrid letting her know I was heading back inside. She told me she had went home to rest and that she had told Bianca the same and that I went to clear my head a bit. Good girl. As we moved down the hall of the first floor, I noticed how many people were staring at us. I looked up at Ivan and realized our hands were still locked together. I slowly removed my hand from him and looked up at him.

"You don't have to stay Ivan." I replied. Before he could speak his head lifted and he frowned slightly above me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I heard the angry voice of Rocky boom. Well somewhat for a guy his age. I turned to see him moving up to us swiftly. Already his body became a wall separating Ivan and I who frowned at this.

"I come to pay respects." he said.

"Hey Adonis isn't dead! You got no right to be here!" Rocky said pointing his finger at Ivan's face. Ivan frowned more.

"Get out of my face Balboa." he said lowly.

"I ain't scared of you! You may have gotten Apollo killed, but you ain't taking his son from us! I knocked you out once I will do it again!" he shouted. My face fell at his words and Ivan replied with a shove. Rocky stumbled back before throwing a swing at Ivan and now the two were throwing punches.

"Stop it!" I screamed as they were knocking over medical supplies. Nurses were hurrying out of the way and I stepped back as these two older men duked it out.

Astrid's POV

Viktor and I took a cab back to my place. He felt if he left his dad's truck he wouldn't be so mad for ditching him at the hospital. He was sure with my aunt there, what's the worst that could happen. We hurried back to my room, his hand guiding us there. I unlocked the door and we moved inside quickly. Viktor raised me over his shoulders and carried me to my room. I shouldn't be so happy right? I mean this monster of a man put my brother in the hospital. But he would live. His father killed my father, but my aunt lived. There was so much animosity when the names Creed and Drago were tossed around. So much animosity for over thirty years. Maybe it was time to end all that.

Viktor lied me on my bed and just grabbed the sides of my pants and attempted to yank them down, but I was in jeans. My entire body slid down the bed with his movements causing him to blush with embarrassment at his failed attempted. I leaned up and kissed him quickly before reaching down to his sweats and pulling them down. He reached down for the buttons on my pants and snapped them off. Once both our pants were off, Viktor reached down to take my shoes off, as he kicked his own shoes off. I smiled as we were naked in a matter of seconds.

Viktor crawled into me, using his forehead against mine to gently push me back onto the bed. His lips found mine immediately, our mouths opened and we let out tongues slide across one another. I feel one of his hands cupping my breasts as our groins rub against one another. Our families can be out there causing war… but right here in this room, in this bed, there is only love. But suddenly, Viktor pulls back and looked at me with nervous eyes as he pulls back. I looked him over sitting up with him.

"What's wrong?" I asked letting my hand slide over his shoulder lightly. He looked at his knees for a second before getting up and moving over to his pile of clothes. Was he leaving? Why wasn't he saying anything. He lifts up his hoody and starts to look through it. "What are you doing?"

"I can't wait any longer. I have to do this." he said quickly, and I looked him over.

"Do what?" I asked and he reaches into one of the pockets and pulls something out. His hand is covering it so I can't see it. But he gets back on the bed and looks at me.

"Do you love me?" he asked suddenly and I stared into his eyes intently and nodded.

"Of course, I do." I said and he nodded quickly taking uneven breaths. What was going on.

"I love you and I know our families have been feuding for quite a long time. But I have never felt I even had a true family until I met you. I can't live on this earth without you in it. I cannot love anything else if something were to happen to you. I was ready to kill Ricky Conlan, a fighter I had only dreamed of meeting one day, for you, a Creed." he said, and he finally raised his hand to me and revealed a black box. He opened it though and my attention was brought to what was inside. It was a petite diamond halo and split band, with an oval diamond. Even in this dim lit room it was beautiful. My mouth dropped and I looked up at Viktor. This wasn't happening.

"Let's end this feud between us for good." he said. "Will you marry me?" I stared at his face for the longest time feeling my body frozen and my voice taken from me. I leaned in to him and kissed him hard, wrapping my arms around his neck. I feel his arms wrap around me and I pull back a few inches from him.

"Yes." I replied. Once the word left my lips, I thought about the anger that I would receive from my brother and Rocky, and the disappointment from Bianca and my aunt. How could I marry the enemy? Simple. By just saying yes.


	17. Chapter 17

17

The sun's rays slowly crept onto my face. I now see light through my lids and I gently open them. Viktor's arm is across my chest holding me to him. I can feel his chin on my head. Last night… was it a dream? I gently raised my left hand to see the beautiful ring shining on my ring finger. I bit my bottom lip trying to contain my excitement. So, it was real. After a few minutes, Viktor began to stir and his arm unraveled from me. He rolled onto his side so his back was facing me and I smiled and gently sat up. My body was mildly stiff. Viktor's hand came around to gently rub my bare back.

"Good morning." he said drowsily. I smiled back at him to see he had turned back around to face me. I could see why, his phone was buzzing like crazy. It was most likely his father. I glanced from his phone to him.

"You gonna get that?" I asked and he turned around to grab his phone. Only this time, he cut it off. I was stunned by this and he sat up and looked at me with tired, yet intense eyes.

"Today will be about you and me." he said before leaning in and lightly grazing my lips with is. I smiled and nodded slowly returning the morning kiss. We got up and got dressed, me in his shirt, and him in his boxers. We ate cereal and laughed at things from our child hood. After that, we got dressed and went out for a jog. The was crisp and cold and burned nose so I wore one of my scarves over his face. I was starting to keep up with him now. But I knew he slowed himself just for me. He could do so much more.

People saw us, but we didn't see them. Once that was done, we stared at each other in the shower as the water just sprayed us with praise. His hands slid down the curves of my side and I just rested the side of my face on his chest as I held him. Maybe we did things in different order, because as soon as we were clean and in bed, Viktor took me so quick. I cried out as I moved my hips atop of his, his hands hold onto mine. His eyes were dark and filled with lust and love.

After all of that, we showered again and then went to lunch at this nice little Italian hold in the wall kind of place. Now reality began to set in and I realized he could see the worry on my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked taking a bite of his large slice of pepperoni and sausage pizza. I sighed gently leaning back in my booth.

"Should we tell our families of what we plan to do?" I asked. I mean his dad was going to be angry. My brother and Uncle Rocky would be angry. I wasn't so sure about my aunt, but who knows. There are so many possibilities. He swallowed what was in his mouth and exhaled gently.

"We should tell them." he said and I winced some.

"You're not worried about what your dad may say?" I asked. He shrugged.

"He cannot stop me. I don't care what happens as long as I am marrying you." he said holding his hand out across the table to me. I don't know why, but I felt even better after this talk. He wasn't worried, so why should I be? I reached over and let out hands connect.

"I'm sure your father is going to be looking for you." I replied and he nodded.

"He will be. I have other fights coming up soon and I must prepare for them. But I have time. Will you be there… at my fights?" he asked. I thought about this for a second. Me being there could cause attention and people will get curious of why the daughter of Apollo Creed is attending fights where Ivan Drago and his son are participating in. Well maybe that's what is supposed to happen. I nodded.

"I will be there." I replied. A wide smile came across my lips.

"Good. But I have one more thing to ask of you." he said and I tilted my head.

"Hm?" I asked curiously. Now I could see he was nervous.

"You have to be with me when I tell my father about us." he said. Oh shit. Now worry flooded back inside me and I nodded.

"Only if you stay with me, while I make my phone calls to my family." I replied. He nodded.

"Da." he said. Speaking of family, I realized my Aunt was still here at a hotel close by here.

"We should tell my aunt first. If anything she had no room to judge. Maybe telling her first would be better. Adonis could wait, he needed to heal first and this would stress him out. After we ate, I went over to the very nice hotel my aunt stayed in. She had me as one of the guests who were allowed a key to her room and so we moved up the stairs to her room door. I knocked on it gently.

"Aunt Alicia?" I asked softly taking the key and opening the door. Maybe she was still asleep. Viktor followed me inside and on instinct I flipped the light switch on and the lights flooded on. I heard a yelp from across the room and both Viktor and I stopped as we saw a sight I had never thought I would see before. My aunt sitting up quickly with the blankets covering her nude form. Sitting up right beside her in shock was the villainous douche bag, Ivan Drago.

God it was like looking into the future seeing our older counter parts here or something.

"Oh ew." I said and quickly turned and left out the door.

"Wait, Astrid!" my aunt called out. Viktor in utter shock, I had to take his hand to guide him from the room. The door closed behind us and my mind finally decided to tell me that my eyes saw the sprawled-out clothes everywhere on the ground.

"Oh my god." Viktor said, hands on hips and looking around as if searching for the answers to what he had just seen. We both just stood outside the door while we heard rumbling and whispers from inside. The door cracked open now to Ivan's face.

"Come back inside." he said, his tone restrained like he wanted to command us, but was refraining. Viktor looked at him and whispered.

" _Why don't you get dressed before we come back in there."_ he said harshly. Ivan looked down, as if looking at himself.

" _Fair point."_ he said and closed the door. Viktor rubbed his face and just placed himself against the wall. After a few minutes, Viktor and I were standing across the bed where my aunt and his father were sitting down. My aunt was in her silk robe while Ivan was in boxers and a shirt. We were very quiet and had no idea what to say. Aunt Alicia looked up at me.

"Are you honestly surprised?" she asked. I crossed my arms now and looked down.

"No. I am not." I replied looking up at Viktor who just glared down at his father. I could tell how upset he was. Ivan already thought I wasn't good for Viktor, but here he was probably was balls deep in my aunt. Oh no mental image! I closed my eyes and groaned at my thoughts. Ivan raised his hand toward Viktor.

"Look there are things you don't understand-"

"I understand clearly! You said Astrid wasn't good enough and that she would only distract me and here you are with her!" he snapped. My aunt looked at Ivan with a sharp glare.

"You said what?" she asked acidly standing up now. Ivan looked at my aunt now taking her hand gently.

"I was only trying to protect my son. So he did not turn out like I did." he said. I shook my head.

"Look none of that matters right now! Viktor and I are getting married." I blurted. Now Ivan and Aunt Alicia looked at me with wide eyes, Ivan standing up.

"What!" they both shouted. Viktor stepped toward me, wrapping an arm around my hip.

"You heard her. She and I love each other. And neither of you are in a position to stop us." he said. "Papa… I want to fight and be the greatest, and I want you to be in my corner while I fight my way to victory… but I want Astrid at my side when I do it, too." He then looked at my aunt and his eyes were respectful.

"And I want your blessing to marry her." he added. I smiled up at Viktor before looking at my aunt. She just stared up at my large fiancé stunned, and then looked at Ivan who just crossed his arms in thought of his own.

"It seems there is a lot to take in today." she admitted before looking at Viktor. "If I didn't give you my blessing, would you still marry her?" Viktor nodded slowly.

"Yes." he said and my aunt nodded slowly placing her hands on her hips.

"Then that's all that needs to be said." she said. Ivan shook his head.

"You are not ready to handle marriage." he said. My aunt looked at him with a slight frown.

"What do you know about being married, happily married?" he asked. Ivan's face for once was shocked. He was definitely caught off guard by his son's words. He looked my aunt and nodded at her before taking my hand and pulling me to the door. There was nothing else to say. They had their issues to deal with. It had nothing to do with us.

Author's Notes

To the guest asking about the Underworld fic, I am sorry, but I have not seen that movie. And gaaah I want to tell you guys so bad how things end with Ivan and Alicia, but I can't spoil it for you xD


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Notes

I am going to go ahead and let everyone know the last chapter is the last we are going to see an Ivan/Alicia pov or anything about them until the end of the fic itself. Also this first scene of the fic, I am listening to the Tarzan Score "One Family" I do not know why it definitely illuminates the love of Astrid and Viktor.

18

Viktor and I left the hotel and headed over to my car. We were both walking with anger and other emotions. I used my car's electronic key to unlock the car. Viktor was polite enough to open the driver's door for me and let me in before walking around to the other side and getting in himself. I don't even know why I was so angry. Maybe it was because I thought that my aunt and Ivan were done, they had left their lustful ways in the past. My next move was to angrily put my keys in the ignition, but I paused in my movements and looked at Viktor to see him just staring at the front of my car with anger in his eyes. His knuckles were white as they rubbed across the top of his pants.

I could only imagine the pain he was feeling. I reached over and placed my hand over his left fist. He stopped and looked at me. My anger washed away as my eyes stared at his hurt features.

"Tell me how you feel." I said and he just growls and looks away.

"My dad is such a fucking hypocrite. To say we cannot be together but then goes and sleeps with your aunt." he said slowly shaking his head and looking away. "I feel so torn." I stared at him for a moment before glancing at the back of my car.

"Hey come sit in the back with me." I said moving to open my door. Viktor looked at me confused, but slowly followed my actions and we both moved to sit in the back seat. Once there, I gently grabbed his shoulders and pulled him over to me so his head could rest against my body. He didn't even fight it, he just melted into me and we lied back against my side of the window. I thought about what we had just experienced and felt I somewhat understood.

"What they have together, it is not lust." I said gently and he looked up at me with deep sensual eyes. "It is love." He winced gently and just leaned in holding me tighter to him. I wrapped my arms around him gently running my hand over his head.

"They couldn't stay away from each other… like _we_ cannot stay away from each other." I explained lightly. I knew it didn't entirely make him feel better, but he wasn't so tense.

"All my life I've only known to fight with these." he said holding his fist up in front of him a bit. I stared at his hand for a second gently resting my hand over it.

"And now you have me." I replied and he sat his head up again, staring at me gently.

"And now I have you." he replied and we smiled gently at each other and he leaned in to me kissing me passionately and lovingly and I replied wrapping my arms around his neck softly. When the day was over, Viktor and I separated. He had to talk to his father and I had to go see my brother.

I was at the hospital staring at him with wet eyes as he was awake, and propped up by his bed. He looked so tired and defeated.

"Hey don't start crying then I'm gonna emotional and cry." Adonis said. He looked better today. I gave a weak smile.

"The doctors said in a few weeks you can go home. Are you going to keep training?" I asked lightly and he just looked forward, his eyes showing discouragement.

"I don't know. Right now I kind of don't want to think about anything." he said. He shook his head. "Can't believe he got me after the bell." His face was different colors, his swelling gone down from his eye.

I shushed him gently resting my hand on his shoulder.

"Do not think about that right now. You need to keep your stress down." I replied and he nodded giving a weak smile before his eyes looked down to my hand. The light flashed off the ring and his eyes caught it immediately. I tensed now and pulled my hand back, but his arm was just fast enough to lightly catch my forearm. His eyes showed immediate confusion as he looked from my hand to my face.

"Yo, what's this?" he asked. I shrugged pulling my hand back.

"Nothing. Just a ring." I replied. He side eyed me a bit.

"Just a ring. I know just a ring. That ain't just no ring. You getting married?" he asked and I just stared at him for a moment before looking down at the ground softly. I couldn't hide anything from him anymore. I then looked back up at him with calm and steady eyes.

"Yes. Viktor Drago and I have been dating long before I knew you two were fighting. He and I are going to marry." I replied. As I spoke he slowly shook his head, eyes watering now as he looked away confused and lost. I just watched his face for a second.

"Leave." he said. My body tightened at his words. We needed to talk about this.

"Donnie-"

"GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU RIGHT NOW! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" he shouted angrily. My body jerked a bit at his words and I felt my own tears swelling in my eyes. Donnie's lips quivered as he held back his own tears and I just swallowed and turned and sped from the room. Bianca was just coming back in.

"Astrid?" she asked as I just moved past her and left down the hall. Tears streamed down my face as I began to sob and run down the hall. People looked at me sympathetically as if knowing I had lost someone. I had rushed out into the cold, my jacket on my arm. Once I reached the car, I touched the side of it, leaned over it and cried out in pain.

My tears were really hot in this temperature. I hurried and put my coat on and got in the car. I couldn't believe this was happening. My phone was vibrating and I saw my aunt calling. Ignore. Viktor calls right after. Accept.

"Hello?" I asked sniffling.

"What's wrong?" he immediately asks, and I just cry even harder now. When the moon was up, I just sat on my couch, my hair swept over my shoulder. Viktor came back from the kitchen with one of my mugs in his hand. He handed it to me and I smiled up at him.

"Thank you." I replied and he nodded sitting beside me. We both had a rough day.

"I am sorry your brother yelled at you." he said rubbing the top of my knee. I sniffled some.

"I am sorry your father still yelled at you." I replied. He nodded slowly.

"He doesn't want his life to become mine. Afraid something will happen to split us up like he and your aunt." he explained lowly and I looked down thinking about his words. "And Balboa is still on his mind. He is the blame for everything even though he cannot look in the mirror at himself. He is trying to get back in the good graces of my mother."

He scowled some and I looked back up at him.

"Your mother?" I asked and he nodded slowly.

"I don't understand why. They never cared about us- she never cared. And now my father wants to kiss their ass so he can rise up again into fame and glory." I sipped my hot chocolate as I listened.

"And what do you want?" I asked lowly and he looked back at me with some sort of realization.

"No one's really ever asked me that who cares for me. Not my dad, not promoters or coaches. Just you." he said. I smiled gently at him and he shook his head.

"I want to fight. I like to fight. And I want to win." he said and I swallowed some at his words.

"And you will. And I will be behind you every step of the way." I promised and he smiled at me as I smiled back.

"I have to start training again. Still have more fights scheduled… when I am not fighting or training, we discuss wedding?" he asked. I nodded happily.

"Okay." I replied. That thought alone, brought happiness into me even after being turned away by my twin. The thought of waking up to him every day for the rest of my life made me so happy.

"Will you come to a few of my training sessions and fights?" he asked now a bit more encouraged. Now I was worried.

"Wait, what about the public? I can only imagine the type of scandal that will happen if we go public." I replied. He shrugged.

"What scandal? I don't care about what others think. My fighting alone will pave my way in the arena." he said. I shook my head now scooting closer to him.

"But you should. What if you aren't booked for a fight. A lot of people will feel betrayed because of what your father did to mine and that could have consequences we don't know about." I reminded. He inhaled sharply and looked away.

"I don't want you hurt." he said and then looked back at me. "We will keep our relationship quiet for a bit longer. But still come to my matches?" I figured it wouldn't be too hard to see his matches unnoticed. I nodded smiling warmly.

"Deal." I replied.


	19. Chapter 19

19

Days passed into weeks. Adonis was back home and Bianca and Aunt Alicia were blowing up my phone with worries and questions. 'How long have you been dating Viktor?' 'Donnie hasn't been himself?' 'Are you getting married in America?' 'I feel like I'm handling this pregnancy all on my own.' 'Have you spoken to your brother?' 'It's like he's in a dark place.' 'Please talk to him, Astrid.' 'Talk to him, dear.'

Adonis wouldn't answer his phone and that was okay. I would give him his space. He was taking his loss to Viktor hard. But that did not stop me from sending him encouraging texts to him every now and again, to show I was still here for him. Bianca sent me pictures of her ultra sounds. A girl. She was having a beautiful girl. I was talking to my aunt more as well. She wanted to talk wedding plans details. I had nothing to tell her yet…

I was watching one of Viktor's fights now as he demolished his opponent. My heart was racing and I was in a state of shock but it was not because of the violence before me or the blood everywhere. It was not because of the crowd roaring around me, but because of the positive pregnancy test I held close to my heart. My mind was a blank as I stared up at the arena. I didn't even see anyone in that ring. I just saw myself staring back at me naked and round bellied. I was gently massaging my stomach. I am the Giver. Viktor is standing behind me in this vision, his hands wrapped gently around my body as my head leans back into his warm embrace. Tears fell down my cheek immediately as I slowly got up and began to move through the aisle again, holding the test hard so nothing would knock it from my hand.

"AND VIKTOR DRAGO TAKES ANOTHER VICTORY!" the announcer yells over my head. The audience is wild, but their hard noises don't phase me and I just walk into the aisle and slowly began to walk toward the ring. I'm in a daze and no one is blocking me. But I am getting closer to the security guard who stops me and I just stopped and back away a few steps. I looked at the ring as Viktor is standing in the middle of it, his father and trainers are all around him. He's giving an interview, but I see his eyes searching the crowd for me. I swallow some and just stand there watching him hoping he finds my form.

He keeps talking until his eyes finally look to the aisle and we connect. He seems my look of shock and I sniffle some and slowly raise the positive test to him. His body freezes, his father looking at him confused before following his eyes to me. My hand shakes with the test in it. Viktor just looks at me stunned before moving from the reporter and moving beneath the ring. Hands reach out to touch Viktor as if a God is coming to them. But no, he is coming to me. His body is covered in sweat and he has minor cuts on his face as he approaches me. He already knows what he's risking by doing this. I know what he's risking by doing this. He removes his gloves and tosses them to the ground, his eyes never leaving mine as a smile comes across his face. I cry out in happiness as he takes hold of my face and kisses me hard.

Now everyone is gasping as they have no choice but to watch. My hands rest on his wrists as I replied.

" _Are you really pregnant?"_ he asked. I nodded quickly.

" _Yes."_ I replied and he gave a cry of joy as he pressed his forehead into mine kissing me again. His arms wrapped around me. Cameras and reporters flooded around us, but I didn't care. And from the joy in Viktor's eyes, he didn't either. He didn't care about his father's glare at the back of his head either. The papers were filled with pictures of our little display the next day. At first I was the girlfriend or the mystery love. Day later it was finally out there, written into existence. "Drago-Creed affair exposed" "Viktor Drago is dating daughter of famous Apollo Creed" "Drago son knocked up Creed daughter".

It was very hard going home without someone wanting an interview. I fought them off. But now American journalists were calling, random people were calling. All wanting to know how I could betray my father's legacy by being with the son of the man who killed him. Was I not my own woman? Am I simply my father's daughter? Viktor got mild back lash, but it was because he was winning his matches and making everyone proud.

"Honey, maybe you should come back to America for a while and stay with me. Crazy fans are in every state. I don't want anything to happen to you especially while you're pregnant." Aunt Alicia said and I sighed as I paced around my room.

"I'm not going anywhere, auntie. I'm not afraid." I replied.

"It doesn't matter if you're afraid. You are halfway across the world from me and I just don't want anything to happen to you. You have no protection or family-"

"I have Viktor." I replied and there was a short pause.

"Do you have doctors and all of that ready? Do you know where you're going to deliver the baby? You need a strong support group for this, Astrid. You are going to experience quite a lot in the next nine months and I want you to be ready." she said. I inhaled softly.

"If I need anything, I will call you." I replied.

"Okay darling." she replied. I hung up and now moved to the bathroom and just stared at myself for a moment. I honestly, didn't want a child when I was in school. I told myself I wouldn't date anyways so I wouldn't have to worry about being pregnant. I could just have my money and not worry. But now that I'm faced with it, I had much to think about.

I can't do this, I felt, before looking at my stomach and letting my hands rest on it. Yes I can. This child has an artist for a mother and a boxer for a father. He or she will always be taken care of and will always have my love.

Immediately after Viktor's fight we made our way back to my place to discuss what was to happen. I told him I did not want him to stop fighting or training.

" _I am not going to let you go through a single minute of this by yourself."_

" _You have to. You have your days off and we can schedule doctor's appointments._

" _I can't believe you're going to have a baby. We… are having a baby."_

I had never seen him so happy. But I also know this is new for both of us and I knew by now the reality would set in. I needed to get out of my head for a while, so I packed a small black bag with my bathing suit and left my apartment. There was a gym not too far from here that I could go to. I sent Viktor a text of where I was going so he would know where I was. There was no journalist or reporters here or at the gym, thank god. Once inside and situated, I walked down the steps of the pool's shallow end. It was cold and new to me. I hadn't felt this in a long time.

I walked around a bit in the water merely enjoying the coolness on my skin. I stuck my hands out and just moved about. I was surprised no other children or families were here. It's usually a popular place. But I wouldn't complain.

"Mind if I join?" I heard him. I gave a light smile.

"You are supposed to be training." I said turning to him only to gasp to see he is naked and already entering the pool.

"What are you doing! You're going to get us in trouble." I said harshly.

"I like trouble." he said.

Surely there was some cameras around. I'm sure if there were it would never look good for there to be a naked man stalking a woman in a pool like a predator. I moved up to him as he was moving to me with a smirk. I looked around for any pants or swim trunks.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he wrapped his hands around my hips. His smile was so caring.

"I am being here for you." he answered.

"What?" I asked confused and he inhaled.

"Your aunt called me and reminded me of the sacrifices a woman will make to give birth to baby. I don't want you to ever think you have to sacrifice alone. Because you are not alone." he said. Immediately, my eyes softened on his face. "I can take care of you," his hand slid down to my stomach.

"Both of you." he said. I was shocked to hear my aunt called him. Maybe she could hear the stress in my voice from our last conversation. But hearing Viktor say that was the most caring and hottest thing anyone has ever said to me. But he was right to say it, because I knew I would feel like I would be handling this new event in our life all by myself. I leaned up and kissed him and he returned it. I now felt the courage to want to get in trouble with him. Maybe this was our last time to really be immature before parenthood takes us. I lifted my legs to slide out of my bikini bottoms and then my top came seconds later. Viktor smiled wide as I now tossed the outfit aside and began to swim back from him. He stalked toward me, his body dipping into the water so only his head was sticking out. His eyes were like a beast hunting its pray. I squealed as I attempted to run from him toward the deep in and with his massive body he thrust forward growling as he swam to chase me.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Within the week, Viktor had gone back to training preparing for upcoming fights. I had my TV on listening from the kitchen as I scrambled some eggs. Viktor was at some press conference.

" _Viktor sources have indicated that your manager has attempted to reach out to WBC World Heavyweight Champion, Adonis Creed about scheduling another fight due to the loss in last month's fight."_ A reporter asked.

" _What loss?"_ Viktor asked in an icy tone.

" _Well it most certainly not a win. Some say a loss is better than a disqualification."_ The reporter pressed almost smugly. I rolled my eyes moving back into the living room to sit down and watch. Viktor was in a nice suit beside his father and a few others.

" _If Creed decides not to fight then it shows his cowardice."_ Ivan replied. I scoffed.

"Wouldn't be saying that if auntie were watching." I muttered.

" _Could Creed's ducking of your fight invitation be because of the news that you are dating his sister, artist Astrid Creed?"_ another reporter asked. I could see Ivan duck his head some trying to hide his scowl.

" _Viktor any comment?"_ the reporter asked. Viktor lifted his head some and leaned forward to the microphone.

" _My relationship with Ms. Creed is my own business."_ He replied. The crowd roared with more questions of course. A woman spoke up.

" _There's been talk that Astrid Creed is pregnant. Is the reason you're marrying here?"_ she asked. I plucked some eggs into my mouth listening with intent while Viktor leaned in to speak.

"I am marrying her… because I love her." he said in English looking into a single camera. It almost felt like he was looking at me and me alone. I slowly smiled. "And we start a family."

Now more murmurs and chatting were heard.

" _Ivan how do you feel about this surprising news? You killed the Creeds patriarch nearly 30 years ago and now your son is marrying the daughter of a Creed."_ Someone asked.

" _If Creed agrees to fight Viktor and he kills him will that the marriage-"_ I immediately cut off the TV and placed my plate on the cushion beside me. I could feel my heart pumping hard as I curled my fingers together and placed them to my lips in thought as I leaned over some.

Even I was not ready for that press conference and it wasn't even about me. There was a knock on the door that made me mildly jump. I looked at the door curious. I wasn't going to see Viktor today because he was training for an upcoming fight. I quietly moved to the door and looked through the peep hole and my mouth dropped at who it was. I opened the door quickly and smiled happily.

"ALEX!" I gushed and jumped into his arms. He laughed and embraced me. What was he doing here? He was in a grey tight t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey cuzzo." he replied and released me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked opening the door wider for him to come in. He entered.

"Took some time off. Already saw mom first and Donnie and B, since I was in the states. Thought I'd come see how you were. It seems there's a lot going on." he replied. I shut the door and sighed, nodding.

"Yes. How is Adonis?" I replied moving my plate of now cold eggs and we both sat down. His eyes were smooth and tired, like Ivan's. He nodded.

"He's heeling, still trying to find himself. And you, engaged and pregnant." he said. I rolled my eyes and leaned back into the warm cushion.

"And you hate me too?" I asked. He gave a confusing frown.

"How could you ask that? I could never hate you… no one in this family hates you." he said.

"Adonis does." I replied sharply and he shook his head.

"He's just sad. He feels like he lost his title and sister all in the same day. He will bring himself out of it." he said. I sighed gently and placed my hand on my forehead as it was a prop between me and the couch.

"But I'm marrying the enemy." I replied. He scoffed.

"And that enemy's father is MY father. How do you think I feel?" he asked. I winced never even considering how he felt. His father killed our father. That had to leave his world upside down.

"I'm sorry… how are you feeling?" I asked and he leaned over some and shrugged.

"I was angry at Mom. I was confused and afraid until I realized my life was happy before Ivan Drago and it will still be happy after Ivan Drago." he said and I nodded. It was nice that he had overcome his feelings through all of this. "I have seen Viktor Drago fight… that man was raised in hatred." I slowly looked up at him wondering where he was going with his statement but he smiled.

"And then he met you. His eyes may be sharp and dangerous, but now they are filled with hope." he said. I gave a smile of content at his words.

"Maybe this is what we need after 30 years of quiet and deep anger toward each other, maybe this is what's needed to end it all. Hell it all truly should have ended when you were born." I replied and he shrugged.

"Yeah but it was meant for you two to do it. No one would have met anyone had Adonis not have picked up boxing." he said and I looked down at my knees thinking of Adonis now. I was worried for him. Bianca and Aunt Alicia were worried for him.

"Maybe… I should go see him before I'm too far along that I can't travel." I replied. Alexander nodded.

"That sounds like the mature thing to do." he said. I snorted.

"Yeah because he wouldn't have done it." I replied.

"Now you know that's true." he said and began to stand up. I followed his actions.

"Gotta go?" I asked. With him being a soldier, I never knew how much time I had with him when he visited, so I made every moment count when I could. He nodded.

"Yeah. There's one more person I need to see. Before I head back to Los Angeles." he said. I walked him to the door and smiled up at him. He gave a gentle smile before embracing me. "I will see you soon." I nodded.

"Okay." I replied and closed the door behind him. I smiled even more, happy to have gotten to see my cousin. I grabbed my phone off the coffee table and called my aunt.

"Hey. Next week I will be flying to see you." I replied.

Normal POV

The press were hungry dogs trying to do or say anything to get inside Viktor's head. That's what his father told him.

" _Next time you let me do all the talking."_ Ivan commanded as the two moved through the building where the conference had just ended.

'Like you'd even know what to say.' Viktor thought. If anyone was going to speak on his relationship with his fiancé it would be him. As they moved through the double doors, they made their way across the street and over to the parking lot. As they saw their truck, Ivan squinted some as he noticed a familiar face as he was propped onto his truck. Viktor saw him and frowned immediately. What the hell was he doing here? Ivan stopped a few feet away, and Viktor stopped behind him, his usual look of intimidation plastered on his face.

Had Alexander been anyone else, he may have been afraid of the two men but he wasn't.

"How did you find us?" Ivan asked coldly as if the man before him were a complete stranger. Alexander leaned off the truck.

"I'm an excellent tracker. It's what makes me the best in my division… they even created that division specifically for my skills. There is nowhere anyone can go that I will not find them." he said. Viktor's frown deepened a bit more as Alexander walked closer to the two making Viktor step closer to his father. But Ivan didn't look afraid as he stared his firstborn in the face. Viktor took in Alexander's face. Hard and chiseled like himself and his father. He was tall like them, but his eyes were brighter than Viktor's ever could be. Viktor wondered what it would have been like to grow up with this man. He'd have some type of outlet. Maybe he would have been the fighter raised on nothing but sweat and iron. Viktor finally looked down some feeling mildly defeated for not being an only child. Maybe he was upset that he was still in some way an only child.

"What are you doing here?" he finally asked. Alexander just stared at Ivan getting to know the man with only his eyes.

"If you do anything to hurt my mom or my cousins, there will be nothing in this world that is strong enough to stop me from taking you down… not your government, not its police… not your son." he said, acid-laced into his tone. Finally, Alexander's eyes met Viktor's and the two stared at each other for a moment. Had he not been his finance's cousin, he would have beaten his ass into the ground. But if anything, Viktor respected him for his words for he wishes he could say that to his father. To threaten him to finally let him think for himself would have been a blessing. Alexander only turned and walked over to his car, not caring if either man said anything. His car is silver and shiny.

Astrid's POV

It was after midnight when Viktor came over smelling like he had just gotten out of the shower. As we lied in the bed together, he told me my cousin visited him. We were naked in the bed, staring across from each other, his hand moving to massage the side of my curls.

"I'm sorry he said that." I replied gently and he shook his head as if not bothered.

"He's a strong man… raised in a strong family. I respect him." he said. I smiled gently leaning into his hand some.

"I am planning to fly to L.A. next week to see my family." I informed. He looked mildly concerned.

"Should you be flying? Maybe we should call your doctor." he said and I grinned some.

"The baby isn't even formed yet. I'm not at risk of anything." I replied and he nodded and leaned in close to me.

"I come with you." he said. I was caught off guard by his statement.

"Are you sure? I mean I know you have to train and I don't want to cause problems between you and your father." I replied. He just shook his head.

"I want to do things with you without having to think about if my father approves," he said slowly crawling toward me before he was on top of me. "I like making love to you…" he leaned in and kissed me sweetly. "And fucking you knowing full well he doesn't approve."

The heat between us rose immediately. I needed him again, so I leaned up and kissed him violently.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Viktor hated flying that much I deduced. I glanced back at his face to see him leaning back into his chair, eyes shut hard, hands gripping the arm rests hard. The mild turbulence we experienced was not helping. His fear was genuine and I smiled gently and took hold of his hand. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at me. I looked up at him and rubbed the top of his palm.

"It's okay. I'm here." I replied pulling out one of my head phones and offered it to him. "Want to listen? It may calm you?" He looked at my earbud unsure but he nodded and took it and leaned over to me a bit so the headphones didn't stretch. Fire on Fire by Sam Smith was playing. He listened as the chorus played and I watched the tight look on his face gently ease up, and his hand curling around mine that caressed his hand. I listened to this song because it was deep and filled me with raw passion and emotions when I painted. It also soothed my mind when I first started to fly. I could tell Viktor was taken in by the music his eyes calming even more.

" _Fire on fire would normally kill us, but this much desire, together we're winners. They say that we're out of control, and some say we're sinners. But don't let them ruin our beautiful rhythms."_ Sam sang and we found each other looking at deep, eyes as we were both devoured by the beautiful chorus. Sam Smith spoke to me and I could tell he was speaking to Viktor too. _"Cause when you unfold me and tell me you love me and look in my eyes. You are perfection my only direction it's fire on fire."_

The turbulence did not take Viktor's attention from me at all. An hour in, we were both in our own devices, Viktor was on his phone watching boxing matches and I had my notepad on my lap sketching some new work. I figured it was time to recreate The Giver only this time she would not be of my mother, but of me. I sketched quietly, my headphones in my ears as Viktor's headphones were in his, both our knees gently knocking against one another to give us comfort. His leg was large compared to mine. I sketched my body from the side, round from pregnancy. I curved my pencil down my head to show the curliness of my hair. My hand was on my stomach and I realized I had left a large space open behind my new giver. What could I put there? I didn't want to just be alone like my mother was. That's why I drew her alone, because it was just her raising me and my brother. I found myself glancing over at Viktor to see his eyes focused on his phone.

I thought of him for a moment as I wondered how upset his father must be that he's up in the air with me instead of on the ground training to rebuild _his_ own legacy. My fiancé had definitely grown since I first met him in the rain months ago. He was shy, a secret weapon only used when in the ring. But now there was more to him. He had feelings and fears just like everyone else. He wasn't a brute, but someone I relied on for not only my protection but for the protection of our child. I looked back at my notepad and continued to sketch.

After a very long flight, I had finished the simple sketch. Only this time, Viktor's large form was behind me, his hands on my stomach, his head tilted down with my own to look at my large stomach. His face, his eyes, his jaw line, his body all perfectly drawn out as he stood behind me.

I wrote in cursive on the bottom right, The Giver and The Protector. Once at the airport, we had a car already waiting for us, thanks to my aunt. I told her I would be staying in a nice hotel that was between her home and Donnie's. She had constantly questioned why I would so randomly do that until I told my fiancé would be with me. The sun was just coming up. Luckily there were no cameras or reporters. It was early and everyone was tired. I don't think hardly anyone recognized Viktor which was a good thing. We made it to the hotel and relaxed for a few hours. I was on my back gently rubbing my stomach and Viktor was between my legs resting his cheek below my hand. It was like he was trying to feel for any form of the baby. His large hands moved about my stomach and so I moved my hand so he could do so.

"What if we have a girl?" he asked in slight amazement. "She will be my little princess." I grinned at the thought.

"She will be daddy's little girl." I replied and he looked up at me with happy eyes.

"Or a little boy who will want to fight as well." he said and I nodded slowly. My phone buzzed indicating I had a text. It was Aunt Alicia simply wanting to make sure we were safe. I told her we were and that we were going to rest before seeing Donnie. I also asked her not to tell her I was here. She agreed. I looked down at Viktor to see he was completely passed out atop of me. His head rose with the breathing of my body. I smiled and just rested against my pillow letting sleep take me. As we slept, I could feel his large arms embrace me and pull me into his body, his face rubbing into my stomach. We were up by one and after we got cleaned up and grabbed food, we were in the back of the same car on our way to my brothers. Viktor's eyes were just staring out the window. As I looked at him I couldn't help but be worried for him being here.

Adonis was probably still healing and seeing him probably would not be good for reconciling. Once we arrived at his condo, Viktor removed his seatbelt. I placed my hand on his lap and he looked at me casually.

"Stay in the car?" I advised. His jaw tightened just a bit as he looked out my window before nodding.

"Da." he replied lightly and we both leaned in and shared a gentle kiss before I stepped out and moved up the stairs to his place. My stomach was tight and my heart was beating faster than I had ever imagined. Once I was at the door I knocked a few times and just looked around. I hadn't been to their new place. Auntie gave me the address. It was nice, very urban. The door opened and Bianca stood in the doorway radiant and beautiful. She seemed shocked to see me, but her eyes sparkled in seconds.

"Astrid!" she said happily and spread her arms out. At least someone is happy to see me. I embraced her, feeling her stomach poke into me.

"Hey, B." I replied. She rubbed my back some.

"I'm so glad you're here." she said pulling back and looking at me. I nodded gently.

"How is he?" I asked. She sighed some and looked back over her shoulder.

"He's existing." she said and looked at me and I looked down with guilt.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come here." I replied and she shook her head immediately.

"No you're twins and you both need to talk." she said glancing over my shoulder at the sound of a door closing. "Someone with you?" I turned and looked to see Viktor stepping out and leaning against the door of the car. I tensed heavily and looked at B who looked confused as to why he was here.

"Well you know we've both been dating…" I said and she nodded slowly.

"Yeah I know." she said with distance in her tone and finally looked at me and I nodded.

"Well two more things. We're getting married… and I'm pregnant." I replied and her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with both her hands, her beautiful nails shining.

"What! Oh my god, Astrid that's great!" she said hugging me tight once more. I smiled and hugged her back.

"B who's at the door!" I hear my brother yell from inside. We pulled back and looked inside the hall, then at each other.

"He plans to stay out here." I replied and Bianca looked over my shoulder as if thinking and then at me.

"No. He should come in." she said strongly and stepped inside the house. Now this was definitely something I did not expect to hear from her. All our worlds were about to collide together expect for Aunt Alicia and her lover being here. I turned to Viktor and waved him over and he nodded and moved up to the porch and took my hand.

"Let's go." I said and led him insde.


	22. Chapter 22

22

As we walked down the hall, following Bianca I looked at the many photos on the wall and long night stands. Most of them were of us with Aunt Alicia and Alexander. I felt a quick smile play on my lips as I remembered each memory of the photos. Viktor was looking at all the photos and then looked around the place. Once we entered their large living room, Adonis was standing up from their couch frowning.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Adonis snapped, his arm pressed to his stomach. His bruises were lightly fading. At least he was healing. He was making a straight line toward Viktor and Bianca was in front of him.

"Hey, hey stop! Okay. Astrid came to talk." she said. Adonis frowned at me.

"How the hell could you bring him into my house!" he yelled. I stepped from Viktor and moved up to my brother.

"I told him he could come in. You both need to talk!" Bianca said and Adonis looked at her with betrayal in his eyes.

"You weren't returning any of my phone calls or my texts so one of us had to be the mature one." I said.

"Mature one? Nah this ain't about maturity. You've been sleeping with the enemy!" Adonis snapped. Bianca stepped out of the way so I could take her place.

"He's not the enemy, Donnie… he's just another opponent." I said and he scoffed.

"How can you say that! You know what his father did!" he yelled and I nodded.

"I know. But what happened those years ago, have nothing to do with us." I said. Donnie sucked his teeth and frowned at Viktor.

"Yeah like I'm supposed to believe that punch after the bell wasn't meant to lay me out permanently." he said. I just stared at my brother for a moment.

"Our father is dead, Donnie. And I know he did not mean to leave us, but he is gone." I said softly and my brother looked down at me with water in his eyes and I just stared up at him with tears swelling in my cheeks. "I know that it seems me and Aunt Alicia betrayed you and him by being with them. But Donnie it's love and what happened those many years ago have nothing to do with you and I and have nothing to do with Viktor."

He stared down at me sniffling some wiping the tear that quickly fell down his cheeks, before shaking his head as if in denial.

"How do you even know what ya'll got is real huh? You've slept with everyone I fought what makes him any different huh?" he asked as if trying to hold on to the anger and hurt he felt.

"Donnie!" Bianca said lowly and Viktor stepped forward.

"Watch your mouth." Viktor warned.

"Oh yeah or you'll what!" Donnie threatened, and I raised my hands to both men as Viktor made threatening steps over to my brother. My hands were on both their chests and Viktor took a step back after looking at me gently and I nodded at him to tell him the situation is handled. I looked back at my brother and looked him over.

"For years I lived in your shadow. Anyone who knew me was because of you. I had no name for myself, because of you. I couldn't. The attention I got from other men, made me feel better- made me feel seen. But Viktor saw me first before he ever saw you. I became alive again from my art and now through him. He has proven himself to _me_ that nothing else matters, not our father's past or his legacy and not your legacy matters to me." I explained softly for inhaling gently and looking down feeling tears slide down my face as I looked back up at him. "Yes we are going to get married… and you will not only be a father, but an uncle too."

Adonis's eyes flexed at my words and he let out a gentle exhale.

"You're…. you're pregnant?" he asked. I nodded and he looked down at my stomach gently placing his hand over my stomach. His hand shook from the pain he felt to move it and I placed my hand over his. I gently leaned forward and placed my forehead against his. In a ultrasound I found of us, I saw that we were facing each other, foreheads pressed so gently into one another. It was our comfort position I used to call it.

"I don't ask you to accept any of this. I'll understand if you choose not to be in my life after this moment, but I needed you to know. No matter what happens in the future, you will always be my brother." I said softly. His eyes slowly closed at my words and he pressed his head into mine. Bianca released quiet tears as Viktor just watched with light eyes.

"To not have you in my life would kill me." he said gently and we lightly leaned back and stared at each other. "I can never turn you away even if I can't fully accept him right now." He motioned his head toward Viktor and I nodded.

"Just promise me that whatever happens, you'll be there for when my baby is born?" I asked and he nodded.

"I promise as long as you are here with me when Amara is born." he said and I smiled happily, sniffling some at the name.

"Amara. So beautiful." I replied and he smiled and embraced me gently. I gave him a gentle hug as to not make things worse on his healing. We pulled back and smiled at each other. "We should go." Adonis nodded and I smiled at Bianca as she approached us with a smile. I gave her a gentle hug and stepped back from them. As I moved over to Viktor, Adonis once more sent him a glare and Viktor returned it. He took my hand and we left the house. I knew it would be asking for too much for the boys to just shake hands. No what they were feeling couldn't be healed by me. They would have to make amends for themselves. Once we were both in, I instructed our driver to take us back to the hotel.

As we walked back into the hotel, Viktor looked down at me.

"So what now?" he asked. I looked up at him as I sat down on the bed removing my heels.

"We relax for a few days then we can head back to Kiev. I'm sure you're eager to train and talk to your father about everything." I said. He frowned and shook his head as he removed his hoody.

"My father does not want to speak about us: not our marriage or our baby. He's still trying to get back in the good graces of the delegates and _her_." he said with anger in his tone as he began to pace in front of me. I looked him over. I knew who he was talking about.

"Did you ever try and reach out to your mother growing up?" I asked lightly. He shook his head.

"No. I knew she walked out on us. I see her on TV growing up with her new husband… all my life I'd wonder when she'd walk through the door and smile and open her arms to me, embrace me as if she had missed me." he said his tone soft and distant. I winced as I heard the clear pain in his voice as he shook his head and finally looked at me, his eyes watering. "I asked myself every day "how come she does not want me?"" Finally a tear streamed down his face and I felt utter pain from just hearing him in such pain. I stood up and moved over to him embracing him hard as he wrapped his arms around me, burying his face into my shoulder.

"You're safe with me. You'll always be safe with me." I whispered in his ear. His embrace was mildly tight as I could feel a light dampness in my shoulder. He gently nodded as I could hear him sniffling some. It hurt me to know my love was denied love and a childhood. I remembered his eyes when he first looked up at me as I held the umbrella over his head. Shy and inexperienced with talking to women I was sure. He held the ticket out to me like he was presenting me with flowers in hopes I would say yes. And when I did, his eyes lit up with a happiness I could see he was not use to showing. I vowed that I would always be his solace, his comfort in times of doubt. I didn't care if he lost a fight of if everything is taken from him. If his father and his country turned against him, then I would show him that they are not worth fighting for.

Aunt Alicia knew I would not be visiting her this trip as we didn't plan to stay very long. I did not want her and Viktor in the same room since there were many broadcasts in America of Viktor's continuing wins and taunting of my brother. I didn't really like it but in the world of boxing, I knew everything was for the media. Once we were back in Kiev, Viktor went right back into training. I returned to painting and taking pictures of the world around me, refilling my home with the art that Ricky destroyed. The Giver and The Protector was finally in a large portrait hanging on the wall where The Giver used to be. I smiled at the spot and gently rubbed my stomach. I had a light pudge poking out of me. Soon I would be going in for my ultrasound and Viktor would be with me.

As time went on, Bianca would send me pictures of her stomach growing and it made me even more excited that our babies would be able to play together. I wanted Viktor to move in with me, but I would never bring it up into a discussion. I know it wouldn't be a good idea at the moment. He wouldn't say it, but I knew Viktor wasn't entirely ready to up and move out of his father's place. It's all he's ever known. But now with the baby growing I knew we had to discuss it.

We lied together on my bed our fingers playing with each other's.

"I just can't abandon him. I am all he has. I am all he's ever had." he replied. I nodded gently.

"But soon… it will not be just him or me in your life." I replied. He nodded.

"I know… I know he'll be afraid that everything he worked for will be for nothing if I move out. I don't want him to feel like I deserted him too." he said looking at me with gentle eyes. I nodded as I listened understanding him.

"Will you at least try and talk to him? He knows we are getting married soon… I'm sure he's expecting that married couples live under the same roof." I replied and he nodded. "Unless you don't want to live under the same roof." His eyes mildly hardened on me and he sat up some.

"Of course, I want that. It would mean the world to me if we did. I'm just…" he looked down at the bed and shook his head. I gently rubbed his head.

"You're conflicted." I replied. He nodded slowly.

"Yes." he said almost sadly. I nodded and gently rubbed his cheek.

"We have time to discuss it later." I replied and he nodded smiling.

"Come on let's go see what our baby looks like." he said. That brought a smile to my face and I nodded and we both got up and got ready and headed to our appointment. Within an hour and a half, I was in a gown in the doctor's office watching the cold gel was slid across my belly by the wand the doctor had. Viktor was behind me, his hand squeezing my hand a bit tight. I could tell he was nervous. We were all looking at the black screen that showed different little things of what was inside me. Dr. Ilana was looking at the screen, her eyes squinting some at the screen. She wasn't saying much and I was unsure of what that meant.

"Shouldn't we be seeing the baby or something?" I asked and she nodded.

"There it is, but I am looking for a heartbeat." she said lowly, and I felt my hand squeezing Viktor's hand even harder as I looked up at him worry immediately showing on my face. His face was paling as he looked the screen over trying to look for something he knew he nothing about. The doctor continued to move the wand over my belly, looking from my stomach to the screen from time to time. My heart was starting to pound hard in my chest.

Suddenly, a low thud noise made us all gasp in relief. Dr. Ilana smiled wide, her eyes matching her expression as she looked at me. Just as she did, we heard another thump overlapping the first thump. She then pointed to the screen at a curved orb.

"There's baby one… and baby two." she said pointing to the second orb beside it. My mouth dropped in utter shock and I whimpered and looked at Viktor who just stared at the screen with large stunned deer eyes.

"Twins." I said gently. Dr. Ilana nodded and smiled.

"Twins… would you like to know the sex?" she asked. I looked up at Viktor who looked down at me and we both had questioning eyes but I nodded and he nodded too and we looked back at the doctor who pointed back to the first orb.

"Baby boy and baby girl." she said happily and I covered my mouth with one hand and cried out in complete happiness. I looked at Viktor who just looked frozen and before I knew it his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he was out like a light, falling right to the ground.


	23. Chapter 23

23

Viktor was dragged out behind me by two security guards and placed in the chair beside me. Dr. Ilana said he'd be fine in a few minutes. I stared at his face for a minute, eyes closed, peaceful looking. I felt guilt for questioning if he was truly ready for this. Before me, all he knew were his fists. All he wanted was to win. And then here I come, offering him an umbrella and changing his entire world. I looked at the ultra sound in my hand and hoped he would not come to regret us.

His body jerks awake as his eyes open and he looks around before seeing me.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You took a tumble." I replied and he looked me over now moving to gently touch my shoulders.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes. I should be asking you that though. I never thought you'd be the fainting type." I said holding up the ultra sound to him. His eyes fell on it before he nodded.

"Twins." he said. I nodded.

"Twins." I responded and he sighed heavily as he took the picture.

"We will have much to prepare for." he said and I nodded in agreement.

"So let's prepare." I replied and he smiled and kissed me lovingly.

Oh how hopes can get so high only to be dropped in an instant.

1 week later

Viktor was training with his father, running with his truck behind his car. I was sitting out on the balcony watching as he ran past the house giving me a gentle smile as he panted and sweated. His father nearly ran up onto his heels trying to get him to focus. I knew I was distracting him, so I decided to go back inside. He was on his last lap anyways and usually stopped by to get some water. I wasn't feeling very good anyways. Damn this morning sickness. I was cramping a lot and I felt maybe I should take something for it. I moved into the bathroom feeling as though I had to pee, but once I was inside and pulled my sweats and panties down, I saw dark red everywhere coating my panties and sweats.

"Oh my god." I whispered in horror. There was so much of it going down my legs. Immediately I took my pants and threw them out into the hallway before closing the door tight and locking it. What the hell was going on!

"Oh no. Oh no!" I said quickly grabbing towels and trying to stop the bleeding from between my legs. How did I not feel this! My mind was spinning. I hear the front door open and gasp. Viktor was here already!

"Astrid?" he calls out and now I am panicking more. My eyes started to water as I hear a knock at the bathroom door.

"I-I…" I couldn't even think of a plausible lie. I just sink to the flood feeling tears fall down my face. He tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Astrid open the door, what's going-" he stops speaking, and I knew that he must have seen the bloody clothes. In seconds the door is broken as he forces his way in. He looked down at me with wide eyes as he sees the mess.

"There's just so much blood." I cried out and before I knew it, he scoops me off my feet and carries me from the room. He moves to the front door and carries me out it. He's moving so fast and I just keep my arm wrapped around his neck, and the towel between my legs. He runs outside and I can see his dad's truck.

" _What happened!"_ I can hear Ivan ask.

" _She's hurt. She needs the hospital!"_ Viktor announced. Ivan nods and Viktor gets us into his passenger side and just holds me on his lap. I don't even register the truck moving. All I do is cry and Viktor holds me close. I can smell the sweat on his body as his hand just rubs my forehead.

" _It's going to be okay. I got you."_ he said over and over in my head. It's the only thing holding me down to the planet right now. I knew what happened, I wouldn't be stupid. I know what happened. Oh God please let me be wrong. There's numerous honking and I notice Ivan honking his horn as he's speeding down the street. Viktor holds me tighter. In an hour, I am in a hospital bed, in a gown, Viktor was sitting in the chair beside me, his fingers together in front of his lips. His knee was hopping fast. His lap was covered in blood, my blood.

"I lost them." I said dryly, face pale.

"We don't know that." Viktor said, and I just looked at my lap placing my hand to my stomach gently. The door of the room opened and in came Dr. Ilana, a professional look was on her face. There was no look of relief. That's how I knew. Viktor immediately stood up and reached out for my hand which I gave. To feel his hand alone gave me comfort.

"So we did run some tests," she started and looked at me sadly, "you did have a miscarriage. Neither of the twins survived. I'm so sorry." I stared at her for a long moment feeling my heart tear into two and drop into my stomach where my children should have been. Before I could comprehend, Viktor was storming out the room. My face fell as I felt my entire world collapse.

"How?" I asked. She sighed and shook her head.

"Your other tests from before came back normal. It seemed this was just one of those miscarriages that happen." she said softly.

" _SIR YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!"_ someone yelled violently. Dr. Ilana ran out of the room and I swung my feet out of the bed and moved into the hallway. Chairs were flipped and the walls had holes in them. A man in a grey cop suit was trying to subdue Viktor but he threw him off in seconds. Ivan was just turning the corner shouting at him to calm down, but that resulted in a basic painting on the wall getting torn down. I leaned against the wall some feeling weak from earlier.

"Viktor stop!" I yelled. Viktor finally looked at me, panting heavily, his face wet with tears. I could see that this broke him more than his mother leaving. His world was as shattered as mine and neither of us knew what to do in this moment. I just held my hands out to him and his face broke as he moved up to me and hugged me tight crying into my chest so no one would see him. But we knew and I didn't care if anyone saw.

When I was discharged, three of us walked down the hall with the security guard who tried to subdue Viktor. Our hands were linked together and Ivan just walked behind us.

"I will take care of the damages." I said told the security guard.

"No, you won't." Ivan suddenly said and we both looked at him confused. He gave a grizzly sigh.

"I called your aunt. She is on her way here. She said she will be taking care of everything." he said. I wasn't even concerned with the fact they were still in contact. I just nodded as we left the hospital. The whole world didn't make sense to me right now. My aunt called. Donnie called. Bianca called. None of it made sense. My babies were gone. Both of them. Because of nature, because my body just decided to get rid of them.

I wanted to cry more, but it only made my head hurt worse. We pulled back up at my apartment and it was quiet between the three of us. I got off Viktor's lap and got out of the truck. He followed behind and we walked around the front of the truck.

"Astrid." Ivan called and I paused and looked at him. He looked at me awkwardly before looking down and sighing. "I'm sorry." I just stared at him for a moment before nodding and turning and moving inside. Viktor's hand never left mine as we made it back to my apartment. I moved inside, only this time Ivan didn't follow. I looked at him and he looked so unreadable.

"I… I need to go for a run. Clear my mind." he said. His words didn't even register with me even though I just nodded slowly.

"Guess I'll be fine by myself." I said in a deadpan tone. He just winced and looked down wanting to say something before just turning and leaving my sight. I stared at the space he was in before closing my eyes and looking down finally letting a few tears slip. I cleaned up the bathroom in silence and threw away my blood sweats and panties. Time stood still, nothing mattered, nothing was real. I was completely and utterly lost.

Normal POV

Viktor was exiting the apartment complex when Ivan saw him. His father looked confused and he stepped out of the truck.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Viktor just shook his head.

"I needed to clear my head, had to get away. I want to go for a run." he said. Ivan frowned and like a snake, his hand came up and smacked Viktor in the face. It caught him off guard, making Viktor recoil some before he growled and get in Ivan's face, fists clenched as if ready to fight. Ivan didn't even look bothered. He just looked his son in the face without fear.

"No. What you're going to do is go back into that complex and be with your fiancé." he said. Viktor sharpened his eyes on his dad.

"You've never called her that before." he said. Ivan nodded.

"And you will never call her that again either if you don't get back in there and handle your business. I never taught you to run away from a fight even of this nature." he said. Viktor huffed some, his body trying to calm down from that burning smack.

"You never taught me any of this!" he said acidly. Ivan's jaw clenched and he placed his hands on his hips and looked around for a second before looking back at his son.

"You love this girl?" he asked. Viktor looked his father over before nodding.

"Yes." he said. Ivan nodded.

"Yes he says. You want to marry her?" he asked now. Viktor nodded.

"Yes." he said almost weakly. Ivan nodded before placing his hand on the back of Viktor's neck.

"We were both robbed of opportunities with children from the women we love. But you cannot let this break you." he said. Viktor was stunned by his father's words as he was not expecting him to even say anything that was considered words of sympathy.

"You still love her aunt?" Viktor asked. Even when they were both caught together, Viktor assumed it was just a heated passion, reliving some part of their youthful pasts. Ivan nodded.

"I was willing to give up everything for Alicia Creed year ago. I lost my chance. But you are not me. You console your girl. Then we train and prepare to beat her brother." he said before moving back and getting into his truck. "You want to run, you run home." Without saying anything else, Ivan reversed his truck and drove away. Viktor stood there staring at the back of the truck. Never in a million years did he think his father would ever give him advise that would push him closer to his fiancé, who Viktor was sure, Ivan would think was his enemy and never support them. Viktor hurried back inside and ran back to Astrid's apartment.

Astrid's POV

I didn't trust myself to shower at the moment but I washed up just enough to get the smell of bleach off my body. I slid on a grey gown and went to lie on my bed. There was a firm knock on my bed and immediately I knew who it was. I turned and moved quickly to the door and opened it. Viktor was standing there panting heavily.

"I'm sorry." he said, his tone broken. I just pulled him inside and we embraced each other hard. His scent washed over me, the future anger I planned to feel for him for abandoning washed away. "You know I would never let you go through this alone." I just nodded into his chest.

"I know." I said, my tone weak from crying. We pulled back and I looked up at his deep eyes, filled with pain. His hands caressed my cheeks softly.

"We will get through this. Together." he said. I nodded gently.

"Together." I replied and gently our lips found each other in a soft and loving kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

24

I couldn't make sense of anything today or the day after that. Viktor moved about my apartment as if he were in the twilight zone. I didn't want to get out of bed nor did I answer my phone when it rang. Viktor would come in with two bowls of cereal begging me to eat. But I didn't want to. I didn't want to do anything.

I remained in bed for three more days. I ate on the third day when Viktor threatened to force feed me stating there was no way I could fight against him. I stared at his face as he just lied beside me. He had worked out any. He hadn't left the apartment. Good. No reporters could find him here. I was sure they would find out soon enough what happened.

His eyes were soft and calm and gentle.

"Let me call doctor. They can make you feel better." he said. I just shook my head.

"I just want them back." I said weakly and he winced placing his large hand on my cheek.

"I know. But you cannot give up on yourself." he said. My eyes watered at his words. There was a knock on the door and Viktor just glanced at the door. "You will want to get that." I knew it was probably Aunt Alicia who flew in to check on me. I just shook my head but Viktor begged me to go to the door and so I did. I walked slowly through the empty house trying not to unravel at the thought of little feet running through here. I dragged my feet to the door and when I finally opened it I gasped.

Donnie stood there with light caring eyes.

"Hey." he said gently and immediately I threw myself into his arms crying hard as I felt the world come crumbling down on me again. He held me hard, his hands rubbing my back. "I gotchu. I gotchu." And I believed him. Viktor, trying not to ruin our moment, just closed the bedroom door so we could talk. I let my brother in and we sat on the couch together.

"Auntie called you?" I asked. He shook his head before motioning his head toward my bedroom door.

"Your fiancé did." he said. I looked at the bedroom door stunned.

"That conversation couldn't have been easy." I replied. When did Viktor call him? I was sure he had numerous opportunities to use my phone and call him. Lord knows I was ignoring every notification on it. Adonis tilted his head some.

"Not as awkward as I thought. He was worried for you and asked me to come. You weren't answer my phone calls before so when he did call I knew it was serious." he replied. I looked down at my feet now shrugging some.

"My first pregnancy… failed." I said, voice breaking. He nodded slowly.

"But that doesn't mean you are down for the count. Our family has learned that things that happened to us are beyond fair… but they are also beyond our control. Our dad didn't leave us on purpose, our aunt didn't fall for his killer to hurt us, and your babies passing was not your fault." he said and I sniffled wiping my face.

"Viktor says the same thing, but it still feels that way." I said softly. He nodded slowly watching me now and I just looked up at him. "So what do I do now?" He exhaled through his nostrils looking down some before placing his hand on my leg encouragingly.

"Be sad. Cry, feel the pain you need to feel in order to get to the other side. Then you need to get up and fight. The family is here for you. Viktor is here for you." he said looking over me now. I glanced at over my shoulder to see Viktor peeking through the door some looking out at us almost shyly as if embarrassed he was caught. I smiled warmly at him and looked back at my brother nodding slowly.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded smiling warmly.

"Of course." he said and we both got up and he took my hands smiling. "You know you always have me on your side." I nodded and we embraced each other quickly. I know it felt like we should have talked more, longer, but honestly the talk was enough to push me back on my feet. We were fighters and I had to fight this. I walked him to the door and he faced me.

"I'm going to go talk to Rocky about my training for the rematch against him. These next few months of training are going to be different. I'm sure it'll be different for him too." he told. I nodded knowing Viktor would be training harder than he ever had to win in this fight. It was time for everyone to give it their all.

"I know. You both will do what you have to do." I replied. He nodded and gave my shoulder a light rub.

"I love you, Astrid." he said. I smiled and nodded.

"I love you too." I replied, and he smiled and nodded before putting his sunglasses on and walking down the hall. I watched him leave before closing the door and sighing some. I had to admit I did feel a lot better after just having my brother here. The fact he just up and flew to Kiev to see me meant a lot to me. But the fact Viktor called him himself made me feel even better. Two men who were supposed to be enemies, came to common ground for me. I looked down smiling and moving to my room. Viktor opened the door looking at me with mild worry. But my smile made the worry melt away. I raised my arms to wrap around his neck and he smiled and wrapped his arms around my hips.

"I love you so much." I replied leaning up to kiss him passionately. He held me close to him, his lips warm and soft. I caressed his face feeling his forehead push into mine.

"We are a team." he said against my lips. I nodded feeling overwhelmed by more emotions yet again.

"Yes." I replied and he looked down at me now.

"You okay now?" he asked. I nodded slowly.

"I'm getting there." I replied and he nodded.

"Getting there is good." he said. I nodded looking down now knowing the next conversation that had to be discussed. I looked up at him running my hands down his large arms.

"The rematch against my brother will be here soon before we know it. You have to train." I replied. His eyes shifted and he looked conflicted as he looked away.

"I know… but I do not want to leave you alone just yet." he said. I shook my head gently.

"But this fight means a lot to you." I said.

"You mean a lot more to me." he countered. I nodded gripping his arms softly.

"I want you to train and I want you to give it your all for me. Because Adonis is going to come at you with everything he's got. And I know you will want to give it all you got as well." I said.

I couldn't let Viktor hold back on my account. I would get through my trauma with his help. But I also know he has been waiting his entire life for this. And I wouldn't take it from him. His eyes slowly hardened to show the seriousness in our conversation. I wanted both my brother and fiancé to have another shot at each other. Viktor nodded running his hand over my face.

"Then I will do this… for you." he said. I nodded as we let our lips meet each other once again. We lingered against each other for a moment sighing softly.

"Make me a promise," he said lowly. "I keep training… you keep making art." Taking pictures, drawing, sketching, painting. None of it had crossed my mind in the slightest. But of course the motivation was gone. I looked up at him intently to see his eyes looking at me lovingly shaking his head slightly.

"Do not stop doing what you love." he said. I gave a shivering exhale before nodding.

"I promise." I replied. And after that day, Viktor began to take up his training. He'd be gone most of the day, letting his father distract him from the loss of his children. I sat in on one training session, was quiet as a mouse. But seeing the anger and raw emotions on my fiancé's face, I knew he too was battling his inner emotions. He was angry, he was feral, he was a beast in the training ring. I knew Ivan didn't want me at any more training sessions so I stayed home and focused on my promise.

I took more pictures outside and ran whenever I could. Viktor would shoot me a text of encouragement as I would him. I talked with Aunt Alicia and Alexander. They were both going to be at the rematch. The media was up in arms and the press conferences were vicious. Everyone was trying to get a rise out of each other.

Bianca had Amara and I flew in to see her the next day only to hear the news that she was deaf. Adonis and I were sitting together in the hospital waiting room.

"I'm sorry." I said taking his hand and he nodded.

"Doc says other than that she's perfectly healthy." he said lowly. But I could see in his face, he's still wondering how this could have happened. I knew Bianca was losing her hearing, but I never thought to really wonder his this would impact on future children until now. I nodded in relief.

"Good." I replied before looking down some at our hands before looking up at him smiling still. "She is so beautiful." He sniffled and nodded.

"Yeah she is." he replied. Rocky was walking down the hall and he smiled at us both.

"Good to see you both in the same room talking again." he said glancing at Adonis who just nodded.

"Yeah me too. Um, I'm going to go and check on B and the baby." he said and I nodded and watched as he got up and headed down the hall. Rocky took his place and sat placing his hat on his knee.

"You know I feel we really never got to talk much after you left for Kiev." he said and I nodded looking away some and nodding.

"I guess I was afraid of the conversation we were going to eventually have." I said honestly. He shook his head.

"No conversation to be had… Your aunt and I already at the talk thirty years ago. And what you and this young man have going on, I know it's real and even though you two went through a real hardship, I know you'll both come through strong on the other end." he said. I looked at him officially stunned. I half expected him to be disappointed but I guess my aunt got to him first.

"I can imagine you were mad when Aunt Alicia told you about her and Ivan." I said lowly and he inhaled some.

"I had mixed feelings. But then Alexander was born and he was the light that helped me through it. I watched that little boy grow into a very strong man. To him I was Uncle Rocky who he wanted me to teach him to box… then down the road, Adrian passed and Paulie passed. Your Aunt and cousin were all I had left. Then come to find out she adopted you and your brother and our family just kept growing. I knew I had to hold on to whatever family I had left." he explained gently. His old eyes connected to his knees for a bit before looking up at me.

"Which leads me to what I'm about to say next. No matter what happens you always got a family. At first I thought Viktor Drago was just a boy raised in hate with nothing to lose and people with nothing to lose are the most dangerous fighters out there. I saw in the news a large man looking to knock down anything his father put in front of him. But now he looks different less fierce because of you and I know when he gets into that ring against your brother he will push all thoughts of you aside to win like every fighter will. Ivan had to do it when he faced your father and Viktor will do it too." he said. I tensed only slightly at his words for I believed him.

Seeing the anger on Viktor's face when he trained alone, told me he would take his feelings from not winning the first fight with my brother and the loss of our children out on him.

"The fight of all fights. Creed versus Drago." I replied and he nodded.

"Whatever happens, you will always have a family… and so will your husband." he said with a firm nod. I looked at him with wide eyes. Did he just accept Viktor into our family no matter the outcome of the fight? The softness in his eyes matched the warmth of his old smile. I smiled and leaned in hugging him tight.


	25. Chapter 25

25

Weeks transitioned into months. Viktor kept training, harder and harder. He let nothing get in his way. Every morning, before the sun came up, I'd feel his lips kiss the side of my head and when the sun went down I would be taken by sleep. Viktor had a key to my place. I always expected him to just sleep at his father's apartment. It would make sense to. But every night close to midnight, I would hear the door open, the shower running, and then feel his body pull me into his for another kiss to my forehead. We exchanged a few seconds of conversation of out the other's day was before letting the sleep take us.

Our routine was just like this and I understood. I did make sure however to ask him how he was feeling when we talked on the phone. Sometimes he feels angry, sometimes he felt lost. He was constantly having to fight to win and then this happens and he feels he is going to lose everything, lose me. I assured him I was not going anywhere. However, paparazzi started to follow me when I was out, trying to get pictures of me, reporters approaching me at the stores asking me questions about Viktor's upcoming fights and our future wedding. Most of the questions jumped back to my father and Ivan and if I felt shame for being with Viktor.

Viktor definitely did not like that.

"I think you should look at getting a new place." Viktor said as I spoke with him for the few minutes on the phone.

"And go where, the news will find me regardless." I said.

"And if people see the news and know where you live they could try something. I don't want anyone trying to break in especially when I am not home." he said.

"Well how about we get a house? It was our plan initially." I replied. 'Before we lost the twins' I wanted to add.

"I think that's a good idea. I have to get back to training. I will see you tonight. Love you." he said.

"Love you too." I replied and hung up the phone. I tried to wait up for him tonight, but ended up passing out after eleven. The next day, while he was out, I just sat on the living room floor looking at the pile of polaroid pictures of my family. Maybe I should make a family tree and then paint a real tree of our family. Not hard honestly. Some would say it was a tainted tree what with Alexander being the child of both a Creed and a Drago. I actually did take out a sheet of paper and drew lines. My dad and his wife Mary Ann did not have children. I wondered what she was like. Then there was Aunt Alicia who had Alexander. I drew a line to Ivan and then put he and his ex-wife Ludmilla. Viktor came next out of them.

It felt good to draw a separate line from our mom to connect to our dad. It meant there was no way we were related. I think I would enjoy making this family tree. It was around five when Viktor came in, his bag over his shoulder. He was in sweats and a large hoodie. I glanced up at him from the floor, Rihanna's Umbrella playing on my small blue tooth speaker in the kitchen. I smiled.

"Home early?" I asked and he nodded.

"Da." he said coming over to me. I raised my head so he could peck my lips and moved to my room to shower.

"There is food in the fridge if you are hungry." I called out to him before he disappeared into the room. I knew he was tired. I remained on the floor sketching the tree out wondering if I should draw faces of everyone or just write their names in cursive. Now that I thought of I don't think I wanted to draw Ludmilla's face. I heard the shower cut off as I was used to hearing. Then I would hear Viktor moving about the room. Our of my peripheral I could see a figure standing in the door way, but I didn't bring attention to it, until a fist lightly hit the door to catch my attention. I turned and felt my breath catch immediately in my throat. Viktor was just standing there, his arms up and against the doorway, exposing his entire bare form to me. Pure muscle stared back at me and my eyes traveled down to the stiff erection that stared right back at me.

" _Do you still want me, my love?"_ he asked, his voice laced with lust and hints of worry. It had been quite a while since we were intimate. We didn't really do anything even when I was pregnant. But it was not his body that aroused me. If anything, that was the second thing. The first were his eyes, longing for me, wanting me still even after everything we have been through. He still wanted me even when I did not love myself after what happened. I placed my pad and pencil down and got up and moved over to him. He looked down at me as I stood right before him, eyes softening now.

" _Forever and always."_ I replied lightly, leaning up to kiss him heatedly. He responded leaning into me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling him in so our bodies connected. Our mouths opened immediately so our tongues could meet. Even now, my body was igniting just being against him. I feel him pull me inside the room before reaching over and grabbing my bottom and hoisting me up in the air. I held on to him our eyes staring at each other with growing excitement. He carried me to the bed and gently he lied me down and lied on top of me. He smelled so nice and it awoke more of my senses. His face dipped into my neck and I felt his tongue licking over my flesh. My eyes closed and my chest was beginning to move up and down quickly to match my panting. I let out a soft moan as I feel him gently rubbing his groin against mine. While he kissed and sucked on my neck, I felt his hands moving between our bodies to first pull my shirt over my head.

I wasn't wearing anything under it so his hands had full access my chest. His hands gently cupped my breasts as his mouth found mine again. He let out gentle groans as my legs spread and he had more access to grind against me. I wrapped my arms around him feeling him against my crotch. The only thing that stopped us was my shorts. I hurried to pull them down and wiggle out of them. I got my left foot out of them and then my right, once Viktor lifted up just enough for my foot to flick it onto the floor.

Viktor lied back on top of me now, our bare bodies officially touching. I gave a sigh of content as his forehead pressed into mine, his eyes looking at me intensely. I parted my legs further for him and in seconds I feel the head of his cock at my entrance pushing right into me. We both gasp as he moves fully inside me. I closed my eyes for a second feeling the tightness once more in body stretching. I feel his hand curl into mine and bring it upward, so I opened my eyes to see him bringing my hand to his lips so he could kiss my knuckles. I smiled lovingly up at him and moan out again once he starts to move. The tightness is still there, but my walls are ringing uncontrollably now. He starts out slow, inch by inch moving inside me and reawakening my body. My hips began to meet his thrusts, our light pants mixing into one another.

After a few seconds he picks up the pace immediately, the bed creaking swiftly with the speed. I hold on to him tighter, my moans growing louder and harder as he hits the sweet spots inside me that makes the throbbing increase inside me. I feel one hand curl into my hair as my legs tighten around his hips. He grunts and groans into my shoulder as he thrusts harder inside me. God he felt incredible inside me. The room starts to fill different noises now combined from the pleasure we both felt.

Viktor rolled us over, holding onto my thighs as he did so. Now I was on top of him, hair wild over my face now. I could see him through a few curls. My hips moved immediately while our hands curled into each other. I started to bounce my hips on his with some help from his own hips moving up into me. I panted heavily and loudly, my head falling back in utter bliss. I could hear Halsey's Without Me playing in the kitchen. Our eyes locked immediately now, the lust over taking us all.

" _I said I'd catch you if you fall. And if they laugh then fuck 'em all. And then I got you off your knees. Put you right back on your feet. Just so you could take advantage of me."_

Viktor's jaw tightens as he lets out deep breaths of pleasure. His head falls back as he melts into the pleasure from me riding him. It was so sexy. My right hand leaves his to move down my stomach to my clit. But he beats me to it. His hand finds my clit and with his thumb he starts to rub against me, making the fire burn hard inside me. I cry out feeling sparks of electricity erupting from deep inside my vagina. He smirks as he keeps panting watching my face over flow with pleasure. I'm so close and my increase in moans and pants let him know this. So he grips my hips firmly almost stopping me from moving as he just thrusts hard and wild into me. I'm seeing stars now as my head falls back and I let out a loud and hard moan as my vagina is popping hard and fast. He keeps going however, thrusting up into me until he finds his release and pours himself into me.

I whimper gently feeling exhausted already. He takes my hands gently and pulls me down so that I rest on his chest. We panted against each other and I listened to his heart beat in silence while his hands wrapped around my back.

"Do you want a grand wedding?" he asked quietly. I shook my head.

"No. I would want my friends and family to attend. We find a nice place here to married at." I replied looking up at him resting my chin on his face. "What do you want?"

He looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"I just want it to be perfect. I never been married before so I don't know what I want as long as I get to say I do to you, that's what matters." he said. I nodded nuzzling his flesh in thought of his words.

"How about Radisson Blu Resort Bukovel. We get married in the mountains." I said. His eyes popped almost filling with excitement as he looked down at me.

"Yes. Perfect! We invite our friends and family and do it there." he said happily and I smiled happy he agreed.

"And even though it does not need to be said, your father is invited." I said. He looked at me more sincerely now before nodding and hugging me close to him.


	26. Chapter 26

26

I knew this day would come, the day where my brother would fight my fiancé for the title of world heavyweight championship. I knew how much this would mean for both of them. Bianca was with Adonis now in their locker room. Luckily, I was permitted to see Viktor. The crowd was wild above us and it was almost scary to think about. I was in black leather jeans with a white blouse and black heals. The door of the locker room was opened and I took. Few steps in to see Ivan wrapping Viktor's hand. Both men looked at me and in turn everyone looked at me. For a second, I felt I almost didn't belong here, but I walked in nonetheless.

I approached Viktor, Ivan giving me a tired stare before standing up.

"You have one minute." he said. That's all I really needed. He walked to the other side of the room meeting reporters and taking pictures with people. Viktor and I watched him for a moment, before I finally looked at him. He seemed so torn, so withdrawn already. I crouched in front of him taking his face in my hands. Finally he looked at me with those same shy eyes he looked at me when I first met him, hanging my umbrella over his head.

"Hey, no matter what happens tonight, win or lose, I am always behind you." I said lightly, and his eyes softened on me as a gentle smile spread across his face. I nodded leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his lips. He returned it and I smiled warmly standing back up and letting my hand linger against his face a bit. "I will be with my aunt and sister in law." He nodded and my hand left his face as I exited the locker room. Photos were shot of me and people wanted interviews with me but I rejected them all. None of this was about me tonight. As I moved down the hall, I saw Aunt Alicia outside of my brother's locker room. She was in a lovely black dress with gold studded earrings and a long black necklace. She smiled at me as we embraced.

"Will you be sitting with us?" she asked, and I nodded leaning back from her and smiling.

"Of course." I replied. Bianca met us and we smiled and took each other's hands.

"I'll be singing Donnie's music." she said and I could hear the nervousness in her voice. I smiled more.

"And you will sound marvelous." I said. She nodded quickly smiling more.

"Thanks." she said. A large man with a security shirt approached.

"Ladies it's almost time for the fighters to go out." he said. I leaned over to see Adonis in the locker room and he was standing up getting ready. We saw a glimpse of each other. I smiled where he looked at me with focused eyes. He nodded and I nodded back. Aunt Alicia placed her hand on my back.

"Come, let's get to our seats." she said. We were escorted out into the arena. The roaring crowd was louder than any ocean I had ever heard. We were only two rows from the arena. There was a clear sight of the ring. I took even breaths trying not to be so nervous. I would like to believe Adonis wouldn't get too badly hurt like last time. I hoped Viktor doesn't lose sight of what's important in this fight. I noticed a flash of white from my left and could see Ludmilla sitting down with some guy. I saw him in the papers a while back he was some politician. I couldn't help but frown a bit.

"I know." Aunt Alicia suddenly said and I looked up at her to see her giving a firm stare to the ex-Drago woman as well. "She has no right to be here." I looked down trying to force her from my mind. The lights of the arena started to dim as music began to play.

It was gentle and serene and for a moment it reminded me of the times we would spend together. He was not some animal only looking to destroy things. He was a beautiful soul that no one could see but me. I looked back as the lights began to move to the back side of the arena and I could see Viktor stepping out in his red and yellow robes. The music began to transition into a deeper noise that made me shiver. Finally he began to step out and fire shot from the ground on either side of the aisle. Everyone shouted his name.

He looked all around as he bounced his way down the aisle punching at the air, trying to remain both focused and intimidating. The music was just as intense as he was. I gently clapped for him as he made his way to the ring. Ivan was by his side and they made their way into the ring. I watched his face seeing how scary he looked, how fierce he was. I saw his eyes scan the crowd for a second until they finally found mine. He stared at me with the same deep gaze giving a quick nod to me. I smiled lovingly at him in return.

The lights dimmed and transitioned down onto the ring while a beat began to drop all around the arena. I watched a blue light pulse in the arena's light screen. I found myself smiling as I looked back toward the arena where only Bianca stood shrouded in darkness except for a blue laser like light.

" _Ran the whole way, ran the whole thang. Never ran away, never been afraid. Never gon' break. Never half way."_ she had everyone's attention. _"I don't know if you can take it I can't take it, I can't take it anymore."_

The music was beautiful and as she walked down the aisle Adonis and Rocky appeared with their team. My brother looked ready. His mind looked clear and his yes were sharp. Although the crowd booed him, I couldn't help but smile. I know Rocky trained him well. But as he neared the ring, I couldn't help but feel knots in my stomach again. I was afraid for my brother. I don't know if I could handle him getting injured like he did the last time. Not again, but I had to be strong. Once Bianca was done singing, she came over and joined us, all of our hands curling together.

I thought about what Rocky said, about how Viktor had a family with us through me. Would that still be in effect after today? I looked at Viktor watching him glare at my brother as he enters the ring. As Adonis and Rocky get in the ring together, the two look at Viktor and Ivan as they stare right back. I could only imagine how Aunt Alicia must feel seeing all four of them there.

"Did I miss the beatings?"

We all looked to see Alexander standing there and we all smiled and embraced him.

"Oh good to see you son!" Aunt Alicia said patting his shoulder. He stood on her right, while Bianca stood on her left leaving me next to the aisle. My cousin leaned back to look at me with a smile and I smiled back at him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is it! Twelve rounds of boxing for the heavyweight championship of the world! Ladies and gentlemen… let's get ready to rumble!" Michael Buffer announced causing the crowd to come to life.

Adonis and Viktor's robes were removed and they looked ready, ready to fight and ready to win. The approached each other in the center of the ring while the referee spoke to them about the rules of the fight tonight. I remained standing, too nervous to sit. Luckily the seats moved higher up the further they went up so those behind me could still see.

Viktor was so large. He looked down at Adonis but Adonis met his fearful gaze head on. Finally they hit gloves and backed away. Now it was only a matter of time before that ball rung starting it all. Adonis was in his corner getting his mouth piece put in and he looked back at us. Bianca signed to him which I could imagine was signs of encouragement. He nodded and looked at me and I nodded back smiling still. When he turned away I looked at Viktor to see him rolling his shoulders preparing himself. He glances over the ring to his Ludmilla. I'd like to think the smile on her face was an encouraging smile as if truly wishing him good luck.

But I didn't believe it. She wasn't capable of sincerity unless she gained something from it. The ball rang and the two headed for each other. Viktor threw punches of which Adonis dodges and goes for the face. Viktor's arms were up dodging them. They are fast moving about the ring, dancing dangerously with each other. Adonis swings and gets a few punches in and then Viktor swings and misses some. But when he gets my brother in the face I jump a bit.

Bianca's hand grabs mine immediately. But Adonis is holding his own. He is seeing the punches and dodging them quite well. He was different from the first fight. With Rocky in his corner he has gotten even better. Adonis would get in some body shots, but Viktor was hardly affected by it. Viktor would swing and Adonis would dodge and get him in the face, spurring Viktor to swing harder and faster, but my brother dodged him getting him again in the face.

Now they were both swinging on each other, their arms fast like lightning. When the bell finally rang, Viktor showed restrained, the two putting their heads together as if to challenge one another. I smiled happy for my brother for being stronger this time, and to my fiancé for not hitting after the bell.

"That work in the desert really paid off." Bianca said happily. I smiled and looked over at Viktor to see his father talking to him. I looked at Ludmilla to see her watching as well. She looks over at us and I can't help but meet her stare. She doesn't glare but she looks at me with a venomous smile as if saying she wins no matter the outcome. I looked away and back to the ring once the bell rang again.

Viktor came in with a huge left hook and I winced watching Adonis' body slouch down from the impact. Viktor was officially on the attack getting my brother against the ropes and pounding into him. Adonis was backed into the corner and I can hear Rocky yelling for him to get out of it.

Viktor gets him right in the face and Adonis holds on to him enough to be thrown to the ground. Viktor jumps at him but restrains himself looking up at me for a quick moment. I curl my fingers into each other and press them to my lips watching him with mild relief for him showing restraint.

But when my brother was back up, Viktor charged him throwing hard punches yet again to the point he knocked Adonis back on the ground. But he stayed down this time, not getting up until the ref got to eight. I nodded at this strategy because by then the bell would be ringing any second.

"Breathe. Ride the count." I replied lowly. Once he was back on his feet, Viktor came at him getting only two punches in before the bell rang. We were all finally sitting down. Bianca and Alexander swapped seats so Alex could talk to me.

"Are you nervous?" he asked and I looked at him a scoff and nod.

"Very. Can't stop my hands from shaking." I announced and he nodded taking my hand and holding it tight giving me an encouraging nod before looking ahead.

It was the third round and I knew the new men were ready for anything. It showed in their moves, the way they grunted and yelled. When Adonis fell, he got right back up. I was clapping and cheering for them both. I just wouldn't call out any names. As the rounds went on, Adonis took numerous hits, hits that to me should have killed a man. But he was still here and he was fighting on. Viktor was getting frustrated, that much I could tell.

All he wants is for my brother to go down and stay down for ten seconds, but my brother won't give that to him.


	27. Chapter 27

27

Round five is here and Viktor was plowing into Adonis, each punch harder than the last. He was dominating this fight, but Adonis kept on getting up.

"He's like a piece of iron." Alexander said in pure amazement. As the fights went on closing in to the tenth round, I see Viktor suddenly ram his fists into Adonis' side twice and my eyes widened as Adonis immediately went down. The four of us were on our feet immediately.

"What the hell was that!" Aunt Alicia yelled.

"Ref take a point!" Bianca snapped. I panted heavily from my anxiety and worry, looking at Viktor as he was instructed to his corner by the ref. That was a nasty shot and he knew it. The bell rang just as Adonis fought his way to his feet. I winced wanting to go to him. I had never sat through so many rounds of watching my brother fight and to be here now was killing me. I knew he was hurting, even if I was just looking at his back. The way he recoiled when touched. His ribs were done.

"Don't worry," Alexander said firmly making me look at him. "He's going to find out just how dangerous Donnie is. He can take the pain."

I looked at Viktor to see him tired and panting. He looked back toward Ludmilla and I could tell she was looking restless herself wondering why my brother wasn't done yet. He was trying to stay focus I knew that much. The bell rang and the two got up and headed for each other again. They got a few swipes in, before Viktor got his ribs again and Adonis managed to get a punch in before Viktor punched him right out to the ground. He was down, groaning in pain. I covered my mouth in shock. All four of our arms linked together for encouragement as I knew Aunt Alicia was shaking.

Adonis rolled on the ground some panting heavily.

"Get up, Adonis." I whispered. Adonis looked at us and we all stared at him with eyes of encouragement. I looked at Viktor to see him watching him. There was no way he could get up right? Adonis started to pound his gloves into the ring and I smiled as he shouted hard and made it to his feet. Viktor placed his gloves on his hips, shaking his head as hid now.

I raised my head happily and watched the ref go to him.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Creed." We both said.

"What's your name?" the ref asked louder.

"CREED!" he shouted. I smiled wider at his words. Viktor came back at him dodging his blow one by one. Adonis replied by getting shots in to his face before grabbing him and landing shots into his side. When he got Viktor to the ropes, he landed a punch but the second one was what sent Viktor hurdling to the ground.

My brother let out a hard yell as he fell, and I inhaled at the burst of energy and strength that was brought back to my brother. Viktor beets the count getting back to his feet. I am relieved but also worried only because that meant Adonis was going to knock him right back down again. The two go back into swinging and hitting each other. Ludmilla is shaking her head with disappointment looking at Ivan.

Adonis gets Viktor back into the ropes throwing hard and perfect punches. After four more hard punches, Adonis takes him right back down to the floor. I winced in pain as Viktor rolls to the ground. I see the same flash of white again and I look to see Ludmilla getting and walking away toward the hall and I felt my stomach tighten in disgust at her. Once more she's leaving. I'm huffing and puffing in anger, that I quickly moved from my chair and made a straight line after them. I don't know what it was I was going to do or say, but I wasn't about to just let her leave as if this fight wasn't about her, or let her think somehow this fight inconvenienced her. As they began to enter the hall, I followed and stopped a few feet in.

"You will not walk away again!" I shouted. The two stopped and Ludmilla whipped her head at me and I just frowned at her, my body shaking. She scoffed and smirked.

" _Aw if it isn't Apollo's bastard."_ she said. I shook my head slowly feeling tears swell in my eyes from the anger. I didn't care what she called me, but she would not have the last say in the last event she got see of her son.

"You will not walk away from him again." I said voice trembling and shaking my head. Ludmilla smirked some more.

"Walk away little girl." she said sinisterly. I frowned heavily.

"You ungrateful cun-"

"Astrid!" I look over to see Aunt Alicia approaching with strength and authority. "You don't speak that way to anyone, I raised you better than that." I winced and looked at the two across from us.

"Alicia, you should teach your… niece some manners. But from your family I am not surprised, being raised by you I can see where she gets it from." she said snobbishly. Aunt Alicia gave a stiff frown at her at her before putting her hand on my lower back.

"You know, Ludmilla you were trash thirty years ago and you are trash now." she said icily and this time, the woman's smirk fell into a deep frown and in Aunt Alicia just turned me away from them and we moved back out toward the arena. I wiped my face shaking my head while my aunt comforted me. As we entered the arena, I saw another horrifying sight. Viktor was in the corner, Adonis throwing punches into him nonstop. He would try and throw a punch but there was no feeling to it. He had given up. My eyes widened in horror as I watched my brother take shot after shot into my fiancé.

He knew his mother had left. And I hoped he didn't think I abandoned him too as I chased after the woman who will never call herself a mom. I moved to the ring, but was held back by the security guard. But he won't give up. He's still trying to throw punches, but none of them land. Tears streamed down my face as I watched knowing there was nothing I could do. I looked at Ivan to see the pain on his face, the hurt in his eyes at seeing his son being torn down. He then turns and moves over to his bag and I watch as he pulls a white towel from his bag and climbs atop of the ring and waves it to get the refs attention. My eyes widened as he throws it in the ring and the bell sounds again. I cry out in utter happiness that it was over. Adonis is pushed back a bit so he was aware, and he fell to the ground in pain and happiness. I closed my eyes relief before moving with my aunt to our spots.

"Did you see that! Did you see that!" Alexander roared in shock and happiness. We embraced each other immediately. My brother has defended his title and the world was cheering for him. But now that did not matter to me. I moved over toward the ring and when Rocky saw me he looked at me with sincere eyes knowing I had to go to fiancé. He helped me get inside the ring. Bianca was hugging Adonis and I smiled at them for a moment before slowly walking over to the other side. Viktor panted against the ropes as Ivan tried to console him. He tried to touch his shoulders, but Viktor just hit him away groaning and shaking his head at the ground. I waited and watched as Ivan consoled him as he should have done for so many years.

" _It's okay."_ Ivan said before giving him a light hug. Viktor finally letting his head fall against his father's arm as he cried his feelings out. I was glad they were able to have this moment. Ivan looked back at me and I was just standing there, my hands together watching. Ivan whispered something into Viktor's ear and he finally looked up at me. His left eye was swollen, as well as some of his face. Ivan moved out of the way and I gently approached him. His arm came up and rested on my shoulder, but I could feel him pulling me in. I smiled and caressed his sweaty face as our foreheads finally touched, the smell of sweat and blood wafted over me.

"I thought you left." he panted heavily and I shook my head swiftly.

"Forever and always, I am here with you." I said strongly and he panted more nodding before he leaned in gently letting his lips press against mine. I responded not caring about the blood and sweat that now stained my lips. We didn't care about the cameras that snapped pictures of us, we didn't care about what anyone thoughts of us here in this moment.

After thirty or forty minutes, I waited outside Viktor's locker room. He needed some time with his father. I just pressed my body to the wall happy it was all over, happy that both my family were still here. I noticed Adonis walking into the locker room and I was tensed for a moment hoping he wasn't looking for another fight. I moved over to the doorway and peaked in and watched him limp over to Viktor and sit down beside him. I pulled away and kept my body to the wall listening in.

"I know how it feels. It may not seem like it now… but you gotta know you're more than just one fight." I heard my brother say and I covered my mouth. Finally speaking as two people, not just two fighters. "We both are." I found myself smiling in the darkness happy they had this talk. Once my brother left, he finally saw me and now we just stood there before each other. I smiled warmly up at him and he gave a warmer smile.

"I'll be waiting for that invitation." he said and I smiled leaning in to peck his cheek. As we hugged, Rocky had passed as well, giving a nod to Ivan who nodded back. It was done and over with. The thirty-year feud that was between the Creeds and the Dragos was done. I finally entered the locker room as Ivan was finishing tending to Viktor's wounds. Viktor looked at and smiled as I approached him sitting down beside him. He reached over and took my hand.

"Let's go home." he said. I nodded in agreement.


	28. Chapter 28

28

7 months later

Viktor was a very good dancer. As Ed Shereen's song Perfect played, his hand rested behind my back, but he was determined not to ruin my wedding dress. It was long and flowing with floral lace up the back and sleeves. My curls were tied back into a long beautiful braid with white flowered pins peppered from top to bottom.

It didn't take very long like I had thought to get this wedding together. Everyone seemed ready for it to happen, and knew I wanted it simple, just us and our loved ones. Aunt Alicia paid for everything. Rocky walked me down the aisle and gave me away. How crazy was that, a Balboa gives a Creed away to a Drago.

Viktor wore his father's suit that he said he would have married my aunt in had he had the chance. The ceremony was just as it should. Ivan found a priest to marry us in the mountains and no fights broke out. No one was angry or scowling at anyone. There were no titles here today, only family.

It was only us on the dance floor for our first dance. The mountains looked down on us in all their beauty. Viktor and I didn't have too many friends so we let our family invite some of their friends. Viktor spun me around once and I smiled as he caught my hands immediately.

"Perfect?" he asked. I nodded.

"So very perfect." I replied leaning up and kissing him lovingly and he returned it.

"Now our lives can be again." he said against my lips as he moved his hand to my large stomach. "All three of us." I smiled against his lips placing my hand over his as well. We would be expecting our son, Luca, in two months. We smiled and kissed each other one more time before letting our foreheads lull against one another enjoying the music around us.

" _Baby I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass listening to our favorite song, I have faith in what I see. Now I know I have met an angel in person and she looks perfect. I don't deserve this you look perfect tonight._

Once it ended Mariah Carey's song Always Be My Baby began to play and I looked around at the tables of people who had been watching our first dance. I waved them all to come and dance if they wanted. Adonis and Bianca were the first ones on the dance floor followed by many other family members of the training teams.

" _You'll always be a part of me. I am part of you indefinitely. Boy don't you know you can't escape me. Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby!"_

Viktor held me gently to him and I just rested my chin on his chest enjoying the feel of his body against mine. I looked at my brother to see him smiling at Bianca and laughing. They looked at us and smiled at us two and we smiled back. Adonis continued to fight, keeping his title of the World Heavy Weight Champion. Bianca continued her music signing a record label.

Alexander had Amara on his lap, laughing and gently bouncing her on his arm. He could only stay for a few hours before having to return to America. I looked around for two other familiar faces. I could see Aunt Alicia walking into the hotel with Ivan beside her. Everyone was dancing and laughing and having a good time no one seemed to notice them. She was a in a beautiful pink dress with heals and her usual fabulous jewelry. Ivan was also in a black suit, shaven and doing well. He still trains Viktor to fight. He enjoyed the ring and wanted to stay in it hoping to be the best. Even though we keep dancing, Viktor and I both watch as Ivan takes hold of my Aunt Alicia's hand and bring it to his lips, kissing it I can assume.

"Another walk to rekindle their love." Viktor said, and I looked up at him wondering if he was concerned. But he wasn't worrying about it, so neither would I. I think it was time for them to have their happy ending as well.

Rocky was sitting at his own table with his son Robert and his girlfriend and their son, Logan. It was nice to have them all here. I know Robert moved away to get out of his father's shadow and I was glad he took a chance and went and saw them. The hatred has been broken between our two families. And as I looked into my husband's eyes, I saw life in them once more.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked curiously. I smiled and shook my head.

"That I am so lucky to have found you." I replied. He smiled wider before leaning in and kissing me lovingly.

Four months later

The sun wasn't up yet, but I can hear Luca starting to cry heavily from his nursery. I was used to his crying and I slowly sat and pushed myself from the large king size bed Viktor and I shared. I looked over to him, however he wasn't in the bed. Which he should have been because he trained all day yesterday and I knew he was exhausted when he came home. But I already knew where he was. I left the bedroom and moved down the hall.

He bought us a house and let me decorate it anyway I saw fit. I kept it very traditional. He had his own gym further down the hall as well. I made my way to the end of the hall, noticing a light peeking out of the nursery. The door was cracked and I slowly looked through it. There he was, Viktor as large as ever, only in boxers, holding our small baby in his arms as he cried heavily. He was fed and changed, so I guess these were just one of those nights he was crying. Viktor gently walked around the room shushing him.

" _Shh it's okay little one. Don't cry. Please don't cry. Papa is here."_ he whispered not even stressed by Luca's wailing. _"Papa will always be here."_ That seemed to quiet Luca down and Viktor gently kissed his forehead. I knew Viktor wanted to be a better father than his own. And I knew he would be. I just smiled at the scene gently opening the door as Viktor placed Luca back into his crib. I gently walked up behind him, putting my hand on his back. He looked at me with tired eyes.

"I was hoping not to wake you." he whispered and I shook my head.

"It's okay." I replied leaning in to look at our child. He had short black little curls and tan skin. He'd have Viktor's complexion I was sure of it. He was in a red and yellow onesie, on his back completely quiet as he slept.

"He is beautiful like his mother." he whispered causing me to smile.

"And strong like his father." I replied and he wrapped his arm around me pulling me into him.

"I never thought… I would be here in this moment." he replied smiling down at Luca. I nodded.

"Good things happen when you offer someone an umbrella." I replied. He looked at me with loving eyes before leaning down to peck my lips.

"Come." he said taking my hand and leading me quietly from the nursery. We moved back to our room and lied down together, the sky finally turning a light blue as the sun was on its way. I curled into him and he embraced me. We stayed like this for a moment breathing contently against each other.

"I love you, Mr. Drago." I whispered. He hummed in reply.

"And I love you, Mrs. Drago." he replied and we closed our eyes.

I'd like to think we were the better alternate version of Romeo and Juliet had they fought for their love. No… we were better than Romeo and Juliet. We were Drago and Creed.

The End


End file.
